Flying Water Bottles
by KattyBorz
Summary: 16 year old Kate and her two friends meet some pretty crazy guys from the band Big Time Rush. The three girls learn that knowing BTR can ruin their lives at home, and BTR has been warned to stay away. Will relationships grow or end?
1. The Beginning

**AN: This is one of my stories that I've been working on since forever! I know that sounds exaggerated but it's the truth. This story follows my OC and her friends as they endeavor an adventure they did not plan. Sounds mystical right? ENJOY =^.^=**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this, TJ?" I squealed as we got our bracelets that let us in the concert. "We're actually going to see them LIVE."<p>

TJ just rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, Kate, it's amazing."

I shrugged off her bitterness and jumped in line, too excited to stand still. We were at Elitch Gardens in Denver and we were about to see our first concert together. Big Time Rush. We've been counting down the days since we heard about it. I was so giddy I started to do cheer routines in the line. TJ and I were two of the eight girls on our "Spirit Squad." We weren't exactly a team yet but we were on our way. Now I was getting funny looks from all the girls and long stares from all of the guys as I began to rehearse our half-time dance.

"Kate!" TJ hissed grabbing my arm before I got too carried away. "Will you cut it out?"

I laughed. It was only ten in the morning and they won't let us in until six, but I was pumped. We waited in line for hours. TJ was texting friends and I was playing the drums on the side of the arena. I have a minor case of "ADOLAS" or as my friends like to say "Attention Deficit Oh Look a Squirrel!" Finally, they began to let people inside the arena and we found easy seats near the front. The best thing about first come first served is that you get the best seats in the house!

Now TJ and I were screaming and jumping around like the other girls in the pre-concert hype. I was so excited that I drank an entire bottle of water in under a minute. I told TJ to hold my spot while I hunted for a bathroom. When I arrived, there was a long line and I ended up doing the "Potty Dance." This did not go unnoticed. A snobby blonde and her even blonder bimbo friend sneered at me and laughed. I flipped them the bird and entered the first stall that became available. As soon as I returned to where TJ stood waiting for me, the show began and I screamed bloody murder.

After the show TJ and I took our time leaving. We sat in our seats waiting for everyone to clear out, too exhausted to fight a crowd of hormone crazed girls. Finally, the arena was completely empty and we started to head out. We barely made it to the aisle when an object came and hit my head.

"OW!" I yelled clutching my head. I looked around for whatever hit me and found a half-full water bottle. I bent over and picked it up. "Okay, who in the name of Mike just hit me with this water bottle?"

I spun around the empty arena. No one was there. I growled and threw the water bottle on the stage, which was not as deserted as I thought. Three boys were standing center stage. The tallest had dirty blonde hair and an amazingly large nose. One of the smallest boys had dark hair and was Hispanic. The last had dark hair and an amazing smile, which left and turned into a grimace when they noticed I caught them. It was Big Time Rush, the band who just preformed.

"Aren't there supposed to be four of you?" I called out placing a hand on my hip. The three boys all scattered out of the way to reveal the fourth member cowering. His dark brown hair and tanned muscles were hard to misplace. I strode toward the stage with TJ trailing behind me. "So, it was you who threw that damn bottle at me."

He nodded.

"What is your name soldier?" I snapped. TJ snickered.

He looked up, confused. "Weren't you just here for the concert?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"So, you attended a show by people you don't even know?" He swept his hair out of his eyes.

"Um…I don't remember." I looked down trying to think but the damage from the bottle hurt, really bad. "Probably because that stupid water bottle knocked it out of me."

The boy laughed. "Hey, I'm real sorry about that."

"Yeah?" I walked quickly toward the stage and hoped up. "Well, not as sorry as I'm—oh woozy."

I bent over with my elbows on my knees. I heard people running toward me and TJ freaking out.

"Kate?" I felt someone touch my shoulder and I collapsed on the stage. "Kate, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "My head, it's pounding."

"James! Look at what you did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You injured her!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Get someone to go and find a doctor or something."

All I saw was shadows and that even hurt trying to concentrate on. Instead I just closed my eyes and lay down. I felt hands on my face, wrists and neck.

"I'm still alive…" I mumbled.

"Right!"

"I knew that!"

"Too loud!" I complained as their voices made my head pound.

"Alright, we've got an experienced medic on scene." A different voice reached my close-to-bleeding ears. "Move out of the way and let me see her."

"Will she be alright?" I heard one of the boys; probably…what's his name?

"She'll be fine; she just needs to relax for an hour or so. She may have a concussion." The doctor replied. "Sweetie, can you open your eyes for me?"

I did as told and immediately I wanted to close them again. James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, TJ and the doctor all hovered over me looking panicked. Well, everyone except James. I glared at him. He's the one who did this. If it wasn't for him and his stupid water bottle TJ and I would be on our way home. But no, he just had to throw a half-full water bottle at me. The nerve of some people.

"Okay, look straight ahead." The doctor pulled out a flash light, turned it on and began to move side to side in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly when it was in my line of sight. "Yup, she has a minor concussion. Help me guys."

I reopened my eyes to see everyone pulling me to my feet. After heaving a huge sigh, I stood up. They let go for a moment and I began to fall sideways. Someone caught me before I got too far and wrapped their arm around my waist and mine around their neck. I looked up to see James, Mr. Looney Water Boy.

He led me offstage to a little break room. There was a long table set with many snack foods and water bottles. To the right was stairs and to the left were three arm chairs and two couches arranged around a medium sized television. James led me to one of the couches and sat down, pulling me down with him. A hand appeared next my face with a water bottle. Based from not-so-long-ago-experiences with water bottles, I shied away from it. However I shied right into James' chest.

"Kendall was just offering you some water." James chuckled. "There's no reason to be afraid."

"Oh yeah?" I pulled away and grabbed the water, nodding thanks to Kendall. "Well, they said there was no reason to be afraid of pop stars and flying water bottles either, and look where that got me."

James laughed again. TJ sat down next to me, she looked pissed as hell.

"Why are you laughing?" TJ's voice was heavy with venom. "You could've caused serious brain damage."

"Serious brain damage?" Logan repeated as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. "It was a water bottle."

"A half empty water bottle." TJ protested. "Didn't you know that the more force applied behind the throw, even a stuffed animal could cause brain damage? Or that the higher you jump from a cliff the harder the water will be?"

"They were fifteen feet away!" Carlos interjected from an armchair next to Logan.

"Exactly!" TJ pointed at him. "How hard do you have to throw a _half-empty_ water bottle to hit a moving target fifteen feet away?"

"Pretty hard." I mumbled still leaned up against James. Not my choice, either. His arm was still around my waist. TJ smiled at me.

"Come on, it was just an accident." Kendall smirked from his seat on the coffee table in front of us. "It wasn't like James saw her before the show, thought she was cute and threw it at her just to talk to her."

I glared up at James. "Really? I suffered head trauma because you wanted to say 'hi'?"

"Well…" He looked down sheepishly.

"There was a better way to do that you know." I scolded him. "Like actually walking up and saying 'hi.'"

"Yeah, I know."

Silence fell and everyone looked in different directions. James was looking at the floor, I was looking at James, TJ was watching Logan, Logan was flipping through channels on the television that I didn't even know turned on, Carlos was lazily gazing at it and Kendall was scrolling through his phone. He noticed the silence and smirked.

"So did you guys get to ride any of the rides?" Kendall asked us, well TJ and me.

"No," TJ replied tearing her eyes away from Logan and staring down Kendall. "We were in line all day to get great seats so that Kate can get hit by a water bottle."

"Seriously," James looked up, guilty. He looked at TJ as he continued. "That was a long time ago, why can't you let it go?"

"A long time ago?" I repeated pushing away from his nice and cuddly side. "It was like ten minutes ago! And FYI, my headache is the proof!"

"You also have a little bump." Carlos said softly pointing to my head.

I reached up and poked it. Searing, white hot pain pierced my brain. I whimpered as tears slid from my eyes.

"Hey," Logan said loudly. "Our show is on!"

"LOGAN!" Everyone yelled. He looked around at them and then his eyes landed on me and my tear stained face.

"Oh! Right."

"Are you going to be okay?" James whispered whipping a few tears from my face.

"Yeah, I just need to get home." I looked at my phone. It was almost midnight. My mom was going to kill me. "It's getting late."

"Okay, how'd you get here?" Kendall asked standing up. "Is your mom around?"

I shook my head. I ignored the pain from that movement alone. "No, I drove. My truck is out in the parking lot somewhere about to be towed."

"You can't drive in your current state." Logan protested. He looked at TJ. "Can you drive?"

"Not really." Everyone looked at her, confused. "I only just got my license, I have no idea how to get back, and her truck scares me."

"Well, that settles it then." James said cheerfully. "You two are staying with us."

"WHAT?" I and TJ yelled in unison.

Oh big pain…that wasn't smart…oh ow.

"You can't go home tonight. It's late, you're probably tired, and _you_," James touched my nose, "have a concussion. We'll go to the hotel and call your families. You can tell them what happened and that you'll be home tomorrow."

"No, we can't do that!" I protested. "Besides, don't you guys get to be in the park after hours and get a turn on all the rides?"

They all shrugged.

"We can do it some other time." Kendall told me. "What matters now is making sure you two are safe."

I sighed defeated. "Okay, I guess…"

"Kate!" TJ protested. She grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "One moment boys." She pulled me toward the snack table, well out of earshot of the boys. "Okay, exactly how hard did he hit you with that bottle? Are you going insane?"

"TJ I can't drive like this. Hell, I can barely stand." I tried to look at her sternly but I was confused on which one was her. "And I'm seeing multiples of you right now. Besides, once we explain, our parents will understand and thank us on our mature decision. If I drive us home like I am, we'll probably end up dead in some freak car accident. If you want to drive us, then okay. But you'll have to drive my truck, which you already said that you don't particularly like."

TJ stared me down for a few minutes. "Fine. But if they pull a move, I'm calling the police."

I laughed. "ALRIGHT BOYS! TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!"

I heard laughter and someone snake their arm around me again.

"Our leader?" James asked me, pulling my arm around him to keep me steady.

I shrugged. "It was the only thing that came to my mind. It's not really working properly. Or did you forget?"

"How could I?" James said sarcastically. "You bring it up every five minutes."

James helped me descend the stairs. Then together, the six of us headed toward the exit. In front, Kendall and Carlos were talking about something I particularly didn't care about. Behind them, James and I just concentrated on me putting one foot in front of the other. Behind us, Logan and TJ got in a heated argument about nothing in particular. After making sure my truck wouldn't be towed, we headed toward a large black SUV waiting out front. James assisted me into the car then sliding in himself. I was lucky enough to get the window seat. TJ sat next to James and Logan sat in front of us with Kendall and Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review por favor? I know poor Spanish. But hey, it'll happen.<strong>


	2. Sleepover

**Here it is! Chapter Two! DISCLAIMER: I own zilch but Kate, TJ, and Chelsea (you'll see ;))**

* * *

><p>When we arrived at their hotel, TJ and I called our parents. After a long discussion on how this was wise, we had to have their manager talk to them for us. He explained the whole situation and how we would be home as soon as possible. We said our goodnight's and I love you's and headed up to their room. Since they were Big Time Rush, they resided in the Big Time Penthouse.<p>

My jaw dropped as we entered the room, I wanted to walk around and touch heavy and expensive things but James still had a firm grip on me. Even TJ was impressed. The living room had white carpet, white couches, white arm chairs, white everything. The kitchen connected to the living room and a hallway that led deeper into the room. Everything was bright white, it hurt my eyes just thinking about it.

"You guys stay _here_?" I asked in awe. James laughed.

"Yes, we do."

"God, you guys are so friggin' lucky!"

James shrugged. He sat me on a nice white couch before heading to the kitchen where the others were making sandwiches and pulling water out of the refrigerator. TJ sat next to me, careful not to make anything dirty.

"Can you believe this?" I whispered. "We're actually in a _Penthouse _with _the_ Big Time Rush!"

"I never thought that this was how our day was going to end!" TJ smiled at me in excitement.

"You know, this is the second time we got to meet somebody because of my truck." I stated.

We stared at each other for a moment remembering when I broke my window in my truck. Two very nice and hot guys stopped and helped us.

"You got to love Dexter!" We yelled in unison.

The boys came over and handed us a sandwich and water each. James sat next to me, again.

"Who's this Dexter?" He asked curious as the other three found some surface to sit on.

"Yeah and why do you love him?" Kendall asked his mouth full of sandwich.

"Dexter is my truck." I laughed at James' shocked face. "We love him because the last time we met very cute boys was when I accidently broke my driver side window."

"Why is your truck named Dexter?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" TJ laughed. "We just called you guys cute and you ask why her truck is named Dexter?"

"My friend named him when we were driving to a Wal*Mart once." I answered.

"The things you two end up doing." Carlos said shaking his head. "Is it always like that with you two? Breaking things, getting hit by things, weird trips?"

"Well yeah!" We said, once again, in unison.

"But the whole 'getting hit by things' was definitely not my idea. However, we make trips and hang outs fun! We never do the same thing twice." I said laughing.

"What all have you guys done?" Kendall asked leaning forward. He seemed truly intrigued with our past experiences.

TJ and I looked at each other and nodded. We told them everything that has happened to us when we're with friends. We told them how we yelled "we survived the apocalypse" at a track meet. We recounted how four teenage girls traveled to Wal*Mart and back in a single cap truck. We laughed over our tale of when we were last at Elitch Gardens with TJ's brother and his friend and how we nearly got sick on the tea cups. No matter how long the story was, the boys never seemed to lose interest.

"Did…did that really happen?" Kendall choked out after he got done laughing hysterically when we told them about our last visit to Wal*Mart.

I was laughing too hard to answer so I nodded. TJ took over from there.

"And…and after we pulled him from the floor four workers turned toward us and we just high tailed it to the clothes and hid there for fifteen minutes!" TJ was close to tears.

"How are you guys not banned from there?" James asked watching me, amused.

Truth be told, I enjoy his attention. But he's been getting super creepy lately. He watched my every move, smiled at everything I said and he still did not let any space between us. With the age difference, I knew this was wrong, but I liked it.

I shrugged at his question. "Who knows? Maybe they get bored and they don't want to be rid of what gives them something to do every other day."

James laughed at this. Silence fell once again. It wasn't like before. It was more comfortable, in more than one way. Somehow and at some point, we all managed to be on one couch. I was squeezed between James (of course) and Kendall. Both of whom had somehow managed to get one arm around me. Next to Kendall was TJ and squished next to her was, to her utter dismay, Logan. Carlos had laid down across all our laps, with his head resting on my legs and possibly cutting off all circulation.

"So," I started looking, with effort, around at the boys. "If you guys gave up your chance to hang out at the park, what will you do now?"

"We're still here for a few more days." Kendall responded. "We're taking a small break from touring right now. We'll probably go tomorrow."

"On one condition." James added. We all looked at him. He smiled at me. "You and TJ go with us."

"James…" I complained. "We already risked death by staying with you tonight. I'm pretty sure my parents will go nuts if they find out I'm staying longer than planned."

"Come on," James pleaded. (Wow, never thought that would happen…)

"James, stop." Kendall snapped. "They're right. We can't hold them hostage any longer than we have to. They need to leave in the morning."

I smirked triumphantly. Then James' face began to fall and he looked almost depressed. It was like he knew my weakness for sad hot guys. My smirk faltered and I groaned.

"TJ!" I whined peering over at her. TJ and Logan were in their own world. They were whispering hurriedly and I reached over and flicked her ear. With a jump she turned to me. "James wants us to stay and go to the park with them tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I think…" She started out strong; I could hear the never ending possibilities of answers already. But she said the one thing I was not expecting. "That would be an awesome idea."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"What?" I was lost. "Not even two hours ago you were chewing me out because I wanted to stay. Now you want to stay? What the flagnard did I miss?"

"Kate, it'll be okay. We're sixteen and we were bound to get into trouble!" TJ laughed.

"Fine," I mumbled. I turned back to James and Kendall. "I guess we'll stay."

James grinned. He obviously was excited about the whole arrangement. When I looked at Kendall his eyes brightened. He was trying to hide his excitement. TJ and Logan and returned to their world. Carlos was beginning to snore. I looked at my watch. It was way past midnight. I stifled a yawn.

"Good gravy," I said, leaning my head on Kendall's shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

"Then let's get you to bed, Miss Concussion." Kendall suggested shoving Carlos to the floor where he resumed his snoring. I punched Kendall in the arm. Kendall stood and I stretched out. TJ had already claimed a couch and Logan was off getting blankets after dibbing the floor next to her couch. I laid my head on James' lap.

"That was not my fault." I retorted lazily.

"Do you want to stay on the couch?" Someone asked. I wasn't sure if it was James or Kendall. I was drifting off to Wally World and fast. My eyes closed and I turned on my side. I only nodded.

Someone chuckled. "I guess we are spending the night out here then."

Another agreed. I didn't register much, except that something was tracing designs on my back. A few minutes later the lights went out and I was readjusted. James must have moved so that he could get some sleep. A few minutes later someone grabbed my hand. I didn't care; I was exhausted from getting hit by a water bottle.

The next morning I awoke on the floor between two very warm and comfy pillows. Or at least I thought they were pillows until one moved. I opened my eyes to see Kendall. He was fast asleep and holding one of my hands…still. A sudden pressure around my midsection made me look down. An arm was hung loosely on my side. I tried my best to look behind me to see James. I yawned and stretched. After detaching myself from the two boys I sat up and poked their cheeks. They moaned and rolled over, now facing away from each other. Smiling I stood up and walked to the kitchen. There I found TJ sitting at the table. I looked at the clock on the microwave. _Seriously, it was only six thirty?_

"How is it that you are _always_ awake before me?" I asked rummaging through the cupboards.

"Well, while you spent all of your time flirting with James and Kendall, I saved my energy." TJ smiled at me smugly. "And what, may I ask, are you doing? This isn't our kitchen?"

"The boys won't wake up," I stated. I let out a small yelp of delight when I found two decent sized cups. I traveled over to the sink and filled them with cold water. Once done, I placed them in the freezer and joined TJ at the table. "So, as soon as those are nice and cold I will dump the ice water on them."

"You are…evil!" TJ giggled. "Did you even see what you were doing last night?"

I thought for a moment. "I definitely was not flirting...with them." My sentence faltered as TJ stared me down with a knowing look. I sighed. "I don't know, I guess I got caught up in all of the attention. I mean, did you see how James was acting?"

"Yes, and you didn't tell him to stop or anything." TJ sighed and looked over into the living room where the boys were still sleeping. "You know, the more I think about it the more I think that today might be a bad idea. We're only sixteen and they're twenty and twenty-one. It's basically illegal."

I sighed heavily. "I know. I've been thinking the same thing. What if this ends badly? We'll be grounded for life and Big Time Rush could be over as we know it."

"Yeah."

We sat there quiet for a few minutes. Now that the seed was there, thoughts grew into concerns. I wasn't sure about James and what was going on inside his head. But if it involved him getting involved with someone under age, things can get sketchy. Then there was Kendall. Who knew what his intentions were? But after last night and the constant flirting between the three of us, I was not sure about what would and could happen. My eyes trailed over to where the two boys were sleeping, both hugging a pillow. With a jolt I remembered my devil plan.

I jumped up from the table and slid to the freezer. TJ watched me as I pulled out the glasses of water and carefully stalked into the living room. Careful to stand a safe distance away, I held out the glasses over each of their heads. I smiled at TJ and she counted down for me.

"Three…two…one…"

On one, I up turned the glasses and watched anxiously for their reaction. As soon as the water touched their warm skin they yelled and jumped up. Their hair was drenched and they began to drip on the floor. James look confused and angry and Kendall looked shocked as hell. My lip quivered as I held back my laughter, but soon failed. I hunched over and fell to the floor laughing like mad. Soon Kendall joined me as did James. Sometime between the yells and laughing, Carlos and Logan woke up. They looked at James and Kendall and began laughing too. Eventually we all calmed down and I lay down on the floor, the glasses forgotten.

"So," Kendall was standing over me smiling, water dripped from his hair and onto my face. "This was all your doing?" I nodded. "I had no idea that you dabbled into the pranking arts."

I raised myself up and leaned back on my elbows. "Seriously? After all the stories you heard last night, you seriously had no idea that I was a prankster?"

Kendall laughed and offered me his hand. I smiled and took it. He pulled me up to my feet and we walked toward the kitchen where everyone had gathered. I hopped onto the counter next to where James was leaning. He smiled at me and snaked his arm around my waist. TJ eyed the action and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I mouthed.

She discreetly pointed to James, his arm around me, Kendall and his hand resting on mine. I sighed and tapped James on the shoulder. He looked at me curiously and I gestured toward the hallway. He nodded and I hopped from the counter. As we passed TJ she pretended to applaud noiselessly. James led me to a room at the end of the hall and closed the door. He then turned and raised an eyebrow. We were in a grand bedroom with a huge bed. _Why didn't we stay in here?_ I thought fondly. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"James," I started strong but saying his name made me falter a little. "About the flirting last night…I had no right to do that."

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "It's just last night you never let me leave your side and then this morning…" I trailed off.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

I made a face. "Just a bit. But it wasn't like I didn't try and stop any of it." I confessed.

James smiled and sat on the bed next to me. "Then what's the problem?"

"I'm sixteen. You're twenty-one now aren't you?" He nodded, to answer my question and in understanding. "It's just…what if something bad happens? You could lose your job and you could possibly be arrested."

He sighed. "You're right." He looked at me with a small smile. "I'm sorry if I made you insecure and uncomfortable."

I leaned against him. He didn't move, no arm moved around my waist. I was impressed. A long moment passed and I sighed.

"So, are you going to stay here for a while or can I go and take a shower?" James laughed. I stood up and smiled.

"Go take a shower." I scrunched my nose and waved my hand in front of my face. "You smell."

"I don't recall you having that issue last night." James teased as he started to take his shirt off. I was in complete shock that he was stripping that I didn't have a retort ready. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Do you enjoy watching a twenty-one year old strip?"

I shook my head and blushed. "Right. I'll just be going….now." I made an attempt for a cool exit but instead receive a sharp blow to the head when I tried to open the door smoothly. I heard James chuckle and I quickly closed the door.

Everyone was in the kitchen and Kendall smiled at me when I came to a stop next to him.

"Hey," He greeted. I smiled in response. "Where did James go?"

"He said he is going to take a shower." I answered and then I was greeted with several groans. I laughed. "What?"

"I wanted to be first!" Carlos groaned. "He'll be in there for hours!"

"I doubt that." Logan said. "I give him ten minutes."

"Why ten?" Kendall asked.

"It's enough time to rinse and repeat and get him in someone's presence quickly." Logan winked at me and I blushed.

"Logan," I whined. "It's not like that."

Logan smirked. "Maybe to you."

"Shut it!" TJ smacked his arm. He only laughed.

In ten minutes' time, James emerged shirtless and wet hair. My jaw dropped (figuratively) and I began to stare. James caught me and smiled. He walked over and hopped up on the counter next to me.

"I'm next!" Carlos quickly ran off to the bathroom and we all laughed.

"Now, he'll be the one in there forever." Kendall snickered.

It got silent again and Kendall was staring at me from across the kitchen. At first we started to have a weird silent conversation. I then had a sneeze get stuck and the conversation turned into seeing who could make the weirdest facial expression. I was smiling widely and laughed silently. Finally, I had to distract myself from the flirting.

"So, what's the plan, Stans?" I asked leaning against the counter only to find James' legs on either side of me. Awkward…

He must have felt the same because he stuttered when he answered.

"W-well first, we all need to take a shower." James tried to joke to cover his nervousness. "Then we'll head off to the park."

"Aren't you guys nervous?" I asked. "I mean, there's bound to be hundreds of fans there. Are you guys prepared to be attacked nonstop?"

"Are you?" Kendall asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "You two are hanging with us. Girls will be dissing you left and right."

I laughed and TJ snickered. "Oh please!" TJ said nonchalantly.

"If you guys met half the girls at our high school, you'd understand that snooty girls are not a problem."

"That's right." TJ agreed. "We're quick on out feet. Plus, with all the practice we've been through, we can kick ass."

"Straight up!" I moved away from James and high fived TJ.

The boys laughed and soon Carlos rejoined us and Logan raced Kendall to the shower. Eventually, Kendall returned smiling.

"How'd you lose?" I asked laughing. "You were closer!"

"He jumped off the bed and back flipped to take the lead." Kendall responded. "I stood no chance against that acrobatic monkey."

I looked around and saw James grin.

"I wonder…" I murmured. Everyone looked at me curiously. I then spoke my thoughts. "I wonder who would win in a race. James or Logan?"

Kendall laughed. "We tried that already."

"Yeah?" Carlos nodded. "Well, who won?"

"Uhm…" Carlos glanced at James.

I turned and pointed at him. "You won?"

He shrugged it off. "Maybe."

I pouted.

"Seriously who the bleep won?" TJ yelled. I laughed at her censoring.

"It's undecided." Carlos answered smiling. "Too close to call. A tie."

James groaned. "Please don't say that word!"

"What?" I grinned eyeing TJ. "Die? Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"Don't say that word! I hate that word!" TJ quoted. We burst out in laughter with the guys looking at us confused. When we calmed down I explained.

"Two years ago in the school play a germ phobic played a germ phobic who went to see a psychiatrist." I smiled. "And what we just repeated was two lines between a hard ass short fuse and the germ phobic. It's a drama inside joke."

They smiled and nodded in understanding.

"So you delved into the theatric arts?" James said surprised.

"I've been acting for two years now!" I cheered. "TJ joined last year. I'm aiming for Hall of Fame. To be inducted you have to be in drama for four years in a row."

"Oh? What plays have you been in?" Kendall asked.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Carlos asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"No, our directors go online and look for plays that no one has really heard of. If it has enough parts for everyone and it's good then we order the scripts." I smiled at all the memories in drama. "The only plays I've been in are 'Switching Principles' and 'School for Nerds.'"

"'School for Nerds?'" James repeated raising an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Well, it's about this school Brawny Prep," I paused for the brief and hysterical laughter, "that raises nothing but jocks and the school is about to be closed. Then an ambitious geography teacher and registrar recruit five nerds in hopes of bringing up the test scores so that Brawny Prep can remain open. However the students of Brawny Prep and the principal/coach reject the nerds. Trouble soon comes and the men from the committee agree to close the school down. Finally, jocks and nerds join forces and the school remains open."

All three boys were frozen with my summary. TJ and I exchange glances. I give her a wink and we start laughing. The boys come out of the trance and join the laughter.

"It was like you read that from a pamphlet or something." James commented grinning. I shrugged.

"Shower's free." Logan announced buttoning up a shirt. Kendall ran down the hall.

"FINALLY!" He cheered and as soon as we heard the door slam everyone started laughing.

"I guess he really wanted a shower." James laughed.

A few minutes later Kendall emerged and we began discussing how we were going to go about our day. After many arguments and harsh name calling we decided to just wing it. James retrieved a shirt, finally, and we were about to head out the door when TJ and I stopped everyone.

"Wait!" I called. All four turned to where TJ and I stood still in the kitchen. "We look like shit!"

"We need a few minutes to get a little cleaned up," TJ reasoned. "And then we can go."

They sighed and nodded. I grabbed my bag and we ran to the bathroom. After yanking brushes through our hair and using my WISPs we were semi presentable. We were going to an amusement park and would probably get wet, so we only added water proof mascara and eyeliner. We then proceeded to make our clothes look like we haven't slept in them, but no such luck. I wasn't sure if we were going to get wet when we came here so I only packed shorts and my bikini. TJ was well prepared; she had brought shorts and a tank top. It took much convincing and I got her to agree to shorts and our bikini top. I just didn't want to do it alone.

We joined the boys in the living room and announced our arrival. They jumped up excited to go and then saw what we were dressed in. I could've sworn I saw jaws drop but the boys snapped them shut very quickly. I smirked at TJ and we headed for the door. We were in the hallway when we noticed that no one was following us. I poked my head back into the hotel room.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I laughed when they ran toward the door.


	3. Day at the Park

In the car, TJ and I called our parents telling them that we were going to hang out in the park and then we'll be home. My parents did not sound entirely cheerful when we hung up but they could get over it. I was about to put my phone away when James snatched it.

"Hey," I complained as he fiddled around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting our numbers in your phone." He answered. "Then you can give TJ them."

"Okay," TJ said. "But why?"

"Well, for one if we get separated at some point we'll be able to find each other." Logan said.

"And two, we like you guys so we want to stay in touch." Kendall smiled.

"Oh!" I said dumbly.

James handed me my phone and I noticed that the first four contacts were Big Time Rush, 1James at the top. I laughed and sent all four of them a message. Then I helped TJ get her phone updated. We were laughing and texting each other the whole entire ride to the park. Don't know why we didn't converse normally, I guess that's what people do when they get new numbers. It doesn't matter if they are right next to you; you want to text them and see if it'll work. I was in a deep conversation with James and Kendall. We were talking about nothing in particular but I found myself with more replies from them than Logan and Carlos. When the car parked in the drop off zone, we piled out and ran into the park, only pausing so that the workers can see that they're Big Time Rush and that they have a special appointment to be in the park and that we are with them. My season pass remained in my wallet.

First we walked straight to the Tea Cups and piled everyone inside. I was between James and Kendall…again and TJ was across from me between Logan and Carlos. When the ride started we took turns spinning the Cup. We started with James, since he was the last one in the cup and moved counterclockwise. After a few rotations, I learned that all of the boys were able to spin us the fastest. I was laughing so hard and I kept sliding into Kendall. Although, I'm surprised that I had room to slide considering how jam packed we were.

After the ride stopped, it took a few moments for the Tea Cup we were in to stop spinning. When it did, I had issues getting out and standing straight. James had to lean against the railing to stand up straight. I laughed at him and everyone else who were just as dizzy as I was.

"Now you know what it was like last night!" I laughed pointing at James. "All you need now is a huge bump on your head to complete the sensation!"

He rolled his eyes at me and the six of us stumbled into the crowd. We traveled all over the park. I told the guys of the one time that I rode the Mind Eraser and I forgot the entire second grade. They laughed at my silliness. Three hours and four rides later, it was as though we knew each other for all our lives. Soon we began to argue like old time friends. James and I wanted to go on the Sidewinder, Kendall and Carlos wanted to go on the Flying Coaster while TJ and Logan wanted to go to Shipwreck Falls.

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled in frustration. We just grabbed some lunch and were sitting around in a very crowded place. I was surprised no one came up to ask for autographs from the guys yet. "We all have each other's numbers, right?" They nodded. "Okay, then. We'll split up and meet up at the Tower of Doom."

Everyone nodded content with the decision. Then TJ spoke up.

"Wait, why the Tower of Doom?"

I could see that she knew I was up to something. I smiled to reassure her.

"James and Kendall wanted to have a go and they won't give me a chance to decline." I pouted. "Let's just agree that if there are any changes of plans, please send out a mass text."

Once again everyone nodded. I smiled and I began to complain about being dragged onto the Tower of Doom. James and Kendall tried to reassure me by trying to convince me that it'll be fun. However, I have been on the Tower before and I know that it could give someone a heart attack. Eventually they had me convinced that I always wanted to go and that nothing will change my mind. I'm still unsure of when this had happened but I gave up with poor grace. They both laughed at my attitude then joined in with the others' conversation.

Lunch went well. I pulled Kendall aside for a few minutes and talked to him about the events that happened this morning and last night. He never stopped smiling when I was talking and I wondered if he heard a word I said, but he said the same thing James did. He was sorry if he made me uncomfortable and promised to back off. I tried to tell him that that wasn't what I was asking for but he already returned to the table. Afterward, we all departed and went our separate ways. James and I began to trek over to the Sidewinder. I warned him that we were not going to be in the very front.

"Why not?" He laughed.

"Well, once my cousin and I sat up front and it hurt like nobody's business." I said, wincing at the memory. "It's nearly a ninety degree straight drop. You rise out of the seat and up front the safety bar drives right into your…"

"Okay!" James interrupted with a grin. "I get it. We won't sit up front."

I laughed and punched him. He looked at me surprised.

"You're it!" I taunted and ran toward the green ride. James soon caught up and tapped my shoulder before completely over taking me. I gave up and watched as he sprinted ahead a few yards. He turned and grinned at me and walked toward me.

"Did you give up?" He laughed.

I shrugged. James fell into step with me and we got in line for the ride. It wasn't a long wait. A lot of people would chicken out and bail out of line. A few minutes later we were on the top of the stairs and next in line. I was in total panic mode. After four previous rides we've been on together, James wasn't troubled.

"Come on," James sighed. "It'll be fine. We're in the back of the first car. We'll be fine."

"I know, it's just I get really antsy sometimes and I have a problem staying still so now I'm jumping up and down and I'm really nervous…" I went from twirling my thumbs to doing subtle cheers and dance moves to calm me down. James laughed at me.

"You're a cheerleader?" He laughed again. "I wouldn't have guessed that."

"For your information," I snapped. "It's a very vigorous sport. You have to stay slim and fit so that we look good in our uniforms and be able to dance for a full song and still have breath afterward. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, pop star."

"Ouch," James smiled. "No need to get snippy. Besides, we have to sing while we're dancing. That takes a lot of work and breath. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Last week, we were fooling around because our couches were late so we basically did a BTR reenactment…but better." I teased.

"That's impossible."

I had no chance to give a retort because the cars returned and I was nervous again. James went in first so that I wouldn't just bail. He patted the seat next to him and I joined him. We strapped ourselves in and the nervousness increased. James placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it. I looked over and smiled at him. He returned the gesture. Just then, the guy running the ride walked down the line attaching the safety bar and making sure it won't come loose. James retracted his hand and the bar was in place.

Once all safety bars were attached, he returned to his podium and spoke into the mike.

"Are you guys ready?" People cheered. "Alright, here we go!"

The guy hit a button on his podium and we lurched forward. I saw that we were about to take the plunge and I was scared.

"Oh…my GOD!" I screamed as we plummeted down the fifty foot drop. I heard James laughing and I joined him as we started the loop. When we reached the end, James looked around waiting for the bars to release. I laughed at him. "We go backwards now. Did you not pay attention?"

He didn't have time to respond as we started to go backwards. This time he screamed and I laughed. As soon as the ride finished and the bar lifted, James unbuckled himself and bolted out the car. I laughed and followed him. He had already run down half the flights when I began my descent. James had drawn a crowd of girls all wanting his picture and his autograph. I laughed again as I saw his polite face. He saw me and held up a finger telling me to wait. I nodded and then my phone buzzed. It was a text message from TJ.

_**Hey! Logan and I are meeting up with Carlos at the Tower of Doom and we'll be heading toward Twister II.**_

I smiled. I was glad that she and Logan are getting along well. I looked up at James and the ever growing crowd. He was going to be there for a while so I typed back a reply.

_Okay, James and I just got off the Sidewinder and James got ambushed by a butt load of girls. Lol_

_**Haha well make sure they don't steal your man!**_

_What are you talking about? James and I aren't together!_

I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't want to admit it. Every ride I've been on with the guys, James and I were always in the same row next to each other. Kendall joked that we were already dating but after a flick to the ear and a punch in the arm, he stopped. But occasionally he threw a smile and a wink in our direction and I responded with the middle finger or stuck out my tongue. My phone vibrated again and I read TJ's message.

_**Okay whatever you say. We just saw Carlos. Talk to you guys later!**_

I sighed and put my phone away. James' crowd had sufficiently died down and there were only a few girls left. One picture and autograph later he was alone. James looked tired and his friendly smile fell to a frown. He closed his eyes and relaxed. I ran up to him and started screaming. His eyes opened wide in surprise then relaxed when he saw that it was just me.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "It's James Maslow from Big Time Rush! Can I take a picture with you? My friends will just die when they hear that I met _the_ James Maslow of _the _Big Time Rush!"

He laughed.

"Okay, enough joking around or someone will hear." He started to walk away and I had to run to catch up. "Let's go meet Kendall."

"What if he has a group of girls around him?" I smiled. "Will you risk yourself to save him?"

"Kate, that's not funny." He looked down at me seriously.

"What's your problem?" I snapped. "I was just kidding. Besides, those girls were fans. What were you going to do? Tell them no? You never tell a group with a common goal no."

He sighed. "Yeah whatever."

"Okay, then." I said walking faster toward the tall tower.

It didn't take long to locate Kendall. Just as I expected a group of girls were crowded around him. He was taking pictures, saying hi to video cameras and signing autographs. When he caught sight of us, he tried to tell the girls to leave but they wouldn't leave. He looked at us, helpless. I sighed and pushed and shoved my way to the center of the circle.

"Alright!" I yelled and all girls glared at me. "Step away from the pop star! He wants to enjoy his day, too, you know!"

Everyone sighed and groaned but nonetheless dispersed. James walked over to us and pointed at me.

"Where was that five minutes ago?" He asked angrily.

"It was here," I said pointing to my head. "But you didn't ask for help."

"How would you know?" James protested. "You were on your phone the whole time."

"I was texting TJ who is with Logan and Carlos." I defended myself. "She was letting me know where she was."

James' chest was huffed and my eyes were narrow. Kendall glanced between us nervously.

"Okay!" He said stepping between us. "Let's just get in line and relax, okay?"

I let out a long sigh and smiled at Kendall.

"Yeah, you're right." I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the line. "Let's go! Come on, James!"

He followed us, steaming over the fight we just had. I had already dropped it so as not to ruin Kendall's day. Kendall and I joked all the way through the line and James watched with daggers. I tried to include him but he just huffed and ignored us. Eventually I just gave up on him and talked to Kendall. When we got to the front of the line, I got antsy again.

"Hey," Kendall said trying to catch my attention. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just getting second thoughts."

"You're not going to ditch me, are you?" Kendall teased, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm undecided at the moment." I glared at him playfully. It was then did I notice something. "Hey, where'd James go?"

Kendall looked around and shrugged. We both checked our phones but we didn't have any messages. At least not from James that is. I received a message from TJ saying that she, Logan and Carlos will wait for us by Ferris Wheel. I told this to Kendall and he nodded. We were going to call James but the gate opened and we were sucked into the ride. We decided to take the one facing the Ferris Wheel and see if we could spot our friends. It was a long ride up to the top but it gave us time to scan the crowd by the Ferris Wheel. Once at the top, I spotted them. I pointed it out to Kendall.

"Look! There they are!" I shouted over the squeals and laughter of our fellow riders. He was about to respond but just then we were falling and fast. I had no time to even scream. When we slowed to a stop I let out a nervous laugh. I swayed toward the exit and just about fell over. Kendall caught me around the waist and we headed toward the Ferris Wheel.

"See?" Kendall laughed. He was pressed against my back as we slowly made our way to our friends. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," I smiled. "It really wasn't. Although both times I've been on that ride, they always drop us when I locate someone on the ground."

Kendall stopped us in the middle of the crowd.

"You've been on that ride before?" I nodded. "How come you didn't tell me?"

We began 'walking' again. I shrugged.

"You didn't give me a chance!" I complained. "You and James kept insisting that I go because I had convinced myself at some point in my childhood that I would. I had no time to tell you that I've already been on it."

Kendall laughed and when our friends came into sight, he let me go. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged. As we came closer, we noticed one person was missing.

"Hey!" TJ said hugging me. "I haven't seen you in so long."

I laughed. "I was gone for two hours. It's not like it was two years!"

"I know." TJ smiled. "Wasn't James with you guys?"

"He was." I said sourly. "He bailed just before we got on the ride with no explanation."

"So you just let him leave?" Logan asked. I shook my head.

"We didn't even see him leave." I replied. "We got to the front; I looked around and didn't see him. He didn't text us at all and then I got TJ's text saying to meet here and I figured he was with you."

The three of them shook their heads. Finally we decided to call him. Kendall pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. It rang a few times then we heard his voice.

"It's James, leave a message…"

The rest was drained out because we groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! It's the new chapter! There's plenty more where that comes from. Review por favor? Pretty por favor?<strong>


	4. Ferris Wheel

**Okay! So things begin to get heated between Kate and James! Read, read, read!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, let me try." I pulled out my phone and called him. It rang twice and then he answered.<p>

"What?" He sounded bitter.

"Where in the name of Jesus are you?" I hissed. "We're waiting for you by the Ferris Wheel."

"Why?"

"We're your friends and we want to hang out with you." I said harshly. "Seriously, what has gotten into you? Ever since that fan girl attack you've been a real hard ass."

"Yeah?" I could hear his anger and it just pissed me off more.

"Yeah, now hurry up. Everyone is getting impatient."

"I'm not coming." He whispered.

"Finally, more than one word." I cheered. "Wow, wait, what?"

"I said: I'm not coming."

"Why not?" I asked hurt.

"I'm just not coming." My heart fell. Did I do something? Was I the reason why he wanted to stay away? "Tell everyone that I'm sorry."

"Okay,"

Then he hung up. I put my phone away and turned to the group. Their faces fell when they saw my sadness. I shrugged and we got in line. The line was really long so we had a long wait. During so, we decided who was going where. Eventually, we all decided to share. The rest of the way we joked talked and laughed. Logan told us about how girls rushed them when they got in line for Twister II. Kendall and James' ambushes replayed in my head. Was James really upset because I saved Kendall from creepy fans and not him? A high pitched beep pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I said to everyone as they looked around to see whose phone it was. "It's mine."

I pulled it out and looked at the screen. _James…_ I sighed and read his text.

_**I'm sorry. I just needed some time to think.**_

I ignored the glances and weird looks as I texted a reply.

_Yes because that's so easy to find in an amusement park packed full with thousands of people who know your name._

_**Ha, funny. I can almost see the sarcasm.**_

_Good, because that was the whole intention._

_**Do I sense hostility?**_

I rolled my eyes and a small smile appeared.

_Yes! You do._

_**Why? What did I do?**_

_You bailed on us. Now we're three fourths of Big Time Rush and two random people they met last night because a wise guy threw a water bottle at her and nearly knocked her out!_

_**You need to let that go. You know that right?**_

_Hey, I'll let it go if you join us. We still have a long wait._

_**Alright, fine. But only if you agree to forgive me for hitting you last night!**_

I decided to freak him out a little and didn't text back right away. Instead I explained that James may show up and join us on the ride. When he texted back, I laughed.

_**Kate?**_

_You're forgiven._

About ten minutes later, we were nowhere close to the front of the line and the sun was beginning to set. I had perched myself on the railing and TJ was perched across from me on her railing. Logan stood next to her and Carlos was facing the end of the line. Kendall had leaned against my railing. I was playing with the strings coming off of my shorts and barely listened to the small conversation that was taking place. Five minutes later, I began to check over my shoulder and my phone, waiting for any sign of James.

"I'm sure he's on his way." TJ reassured me. We had to move because the line moved forward. We stood next to each other barely paying attention to the boys.

"It doesn't take fifteen minutes to reach the Ferris Wheel." I whispered anxiously. "Where could he be?"

"Talking about me?"

I turned around and glared at him.

"What?" James asked raising his hands.

"Fifteen minutes?" I asked punching him gently. "What took you so long?"

"I was on the other side of the park!" James said a light smile on his face. "It's hard to navigate a huge crowd of girls."

I turned my back to him.

"What did I do now?" James asked TJ. She shrugged. I heard movement and felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and suddenly remembered that I was only in a bikini top and shorts. The arms tightened around me and pulled me backwards into him. "Are you really going to stay mad at me?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I guess not." I still had my arms crossed. "But I'm still hurt."

"About what?" James whispered tracing something on my stomach.

TJ had engrossed herself with the conversation the others were having, trying to give us some privacy. I saw Kendall glance over and smirk. He knew something. Something was definitely up. I was soon made to forget this suspicion as James turned me to face him. Being this close and seeing him smile down at me made me nervous. I couldn't form an answer. James smiled wider and repeated his question.

"Why are you hurt?"

"I—you just left us." I whined. I leaned my head on his chest, embarrassed. "You left no explanation. You just…left."

"I'm sorry," He tightened his arms around me and moved me backward, well forward toward the front of the line.

We just stood there, his arms around me and not saying anything. The other four left us alone, smiling at us every now and then. I wished that the line would take it's time and go slower, but unfortunately we were next. When the next available car arrived, the operating guy opened the gate and Logan, TJ, Carlos and Kendall walked through. James and I were about to follow when Kendall shut the gate and the door. He winked at us as they moved away. I sighed and crossed my arms. _TJ you sly dog!_ I yelled to myself. She was trying to get us alone. James didn't seem to mind. A few moments later another car became open and James and I rushed inside. We closed the door and then we lurched forward.

The sun had been setting and the city looked more beautiful the higher we got. The Ferris Wheel suddenly stopped and the car swayed a little. I scooted closer to James and snuggled into his side. He put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. The stars poked out as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. A small breeze picked up I shivered. I regretted not asking one of the guys for a jacket before we left. TJ had her tank top and was probably warmer than me. James chuckled.

"Are you cold?"

"No," I said rolling my eyes as I hugged myself. "I just shiver randomly. Of course I'm cold, what do you think?"

He laughed and pulled me tighter to his side. It didn't help at all. I was still shivering.

"Oh, hold on." He pulled away and I pouted. He pulled off his T-shirt and handed it to me. He had a black wife beater on. He was just like my brother. "Here, put this on."

I grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head. It was a little big but it was still warm from its previous owner. I inhaled and my nostrils were full of a musky scent. A small smile spread across my face and I was pulled back into James' side. He had stretched out and put his feet on the bench across from us. My head rested on his shoulder. Slowly we made our way up and over the pinnacle and started to descend. I moved my arm from across my chest to around his back. Looking up I saw a smile make its way onto his face. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to this morning's conversation?"James asked. "I thought you were scared about my getting arrested and BTR breaking up?"

I laughed. "Did I really say that?" He nodded. "I guess I relaxed a little. I mean, I knew you for only a few hours. Now, I know you a little better."

"As I know you better too." James smiled. "These past twenty four hours have been like a dream."

"Yeah," My smile fell from my face and I sighed. "But eventually you'll have to wake up."

"What do you mean?" James asked tightening his arm around me.

"You're only here for a few more days and I have to go home soon." I sighed again. "This fantasy will be over then."

"No," He disagreed. "It won't be over. We'll stay in touch. We just won't see you guys often."

"That's my point. We probably won't see you for a whole year." I thought for a moment then added, "If that!"

"Kate," James laughed. "We'll see each other sooner than that. We'll come out here for a week every other month if we can. Maybe get you guys out to L.A."

"But it won't be the same…" I said only half heartedly. Seeing him once in a while is better than in a year. James heard the defeat in my voice and didn't say anything. Instead, he pressed his lips to my windblown hair. My eyes widened in shock. James noticed.

"What?" He laughed at my expression.

"Did you just…" I trailed off unable to finish. He nodded.

"Do you have anything against it?" I shook my head. He smiled. "How about this…"

He moved closer and I watched his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes were so close I could see different shades in them. I slowly closed the distance between us and kissed him. I felt him smile and kiss back. I moved my free arm up to his neck and he had a hand on my side. Things heated up and I had to pull away. He looked at me confused and I took a minute to regain myself.

"Slow down," I whispered and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know it seems like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter and shorter. But hey, they're finally together! Whoo! But will things stay like this forever? (Insert dramatic music here) -.-' I know, I know. Lol Reviews por favor?<strong>


	5. The Drive Home

**HUGE A$$ DISCLAIMER: Only own TJ, Kate and Chelsea (soon to be heard from but she's on her way :) In fact she will be in the next chapter! EEEEP! Lol ENJOY MY LITTLE ONES!**

* * *

><p>Before we knew it, the door opened and we were pushed out so that the people next in line could get a turn. I looked around for our friends and found them where we initially met up. James had grabbed my hand, much more subtle. TJ looked at our intertwined hands and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at her telling her to wait until we were alone in my truck. Kendall noticed the silent conversation and looked from TJ to James and I, he smiled and gave James a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. He never liked me like that in the first place! He was helping James. <em>Dickhead…<em> But I appreciated it.

"Thanks for ditching us you guys!" I yelled when we joined them. They laughed.

"I'm kind of glad we did." Carlos smiled. "Otherwise we would have witnessed a make-out session."

I rolled my eyes. "We did not make-out!"

James only laughed.

"Sounds like you were close to." Logan made a face and I looked pointedly at TJ. She then hit him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For teasing my sister!" TJ accused with a smirk.

I laughed and leaned into James suddenly tired. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's ten till nine."Kendall answered.

"Good gravy," I exclaimed and pulled out my phone. Sure enough, it was eight fifty. "We need to head on home."

"Alright, let's get going." James said and he and I led the way to the gate. We were only alone for a few minutes before Carlos and Kendall ran up to us. James and I had previously been talking about what will happen tomorrow. We stopped when the other two boys fell in step by us. "What's with you two?"

"We spoke too soon about the make-out session." Kendall replied glancing over his shoulder.

I did the same and saw Logan and TJ a yard or two away. I let them have a few more minutes to themselves.

"TJ! HURRY UP OR I'M LEAVING YOUR SORRY BUTT BEHIND!" I yelled. They broke apart and I received a death glare from TJ. I just laughed.

They caught up to us and we headed out of the park. In the waiting zone sat the car that drove us here. We got to walk the guys up to their door. What a turn of events? I smiled slightly as Carlos and Kendall climbed inside. James wrapped me in a hug and kissed my head again. I hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

"Don't worry," James reassured me. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." I sighed.

There was a very loud cough and the driver honked briefly. James laughed and kissed my cheek. He and Logan then climbed inside the car and shut the door. I wrapped my arms around myself and I realized I still had James' shirt.

"Oh, wait!" The window in front of me rolled down. James looked at me confused. "You're shirt…"

"Keep it," he smiled. "But I'll be coming back to retrieve it."

"Okay," I smiled back at him. "Bye."

"Bye."

The window rolled back up and the car drove off. When the tail lights disappeared, TJ and I hunted down my truck in silence. I spotted my old beater of a truck and hopped inside. The slamming of doors and the roar of the engine interrupted the silence. On the way to the park, TJ and I decided to get pumped for the concert so we had one of their CDs in my radio. When we pulled onto the highway the questions started to come out.

"So, what happened with you and James on the Ferris Wheel?" TJ asked settling in and looking at me. I blushed a little.

"Well, after you and your boyfriend ditched us," I glanced at her pointedly. "We basically just talked. We were talking about how things were going to get complicated with their leaving for L.A. soon. I got cold and he gave me his shirt—which smells awesome by the way—and then we…kind of…kissed." I shrugged unsure of what else to say.

"That's it?" TJ asked in disbelief. "That's how you and James got together?"

"We are not together!" I protested smiling.

"That's not what Logan says." She said in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"He texted me just before we left the parking lot and said, and I quote: 'James won't stop talking about today. He seems to be impressed with himself for making a move on Kate. He's completely whipped.' Unquote."

"He's talking about me?" I asked. "There's no way."

Just then my phone started to ring. I looked around and made sure that no one was going to bust me. I picked up my phone. I told TJ to be quiet and answered the phone while putting it on speaker.

"Hey, you caught me driving and on speaker." I greeted with a smile. "Speak your peace wisely because I am not alone."

"Hey beautiful." His voice was loud and I smiled. "Why'd you answer the phone if you're driving?"

"Hey, they said that drivers under eighteen cannot have a phone to their ear and no ear pieces." I grinned. "They said nothing about speaker phone."

"True." He laughed. It was silent for a while and I heard him laugh harder. "Are you listening to our CD?"

"So I can't listen to your songs when I'm talking to you?" I laughed.

"I didn't say that," James replied. "I was just surprised."

"How can you be surprised?" I was laughing so hard that it was getting hard to see. "I went to your concert not twenty four hours ago! And don't make me laugh anymore. I'm trying not to kill us."

"Oh yeah…" James said thoughtfully. "I'll just let you go then."

"Wait!" I called. After he answered I continued. "I heard that you were talking about me."

"Where'd you hear…Logan." He said the name like a curse. I giggled. "I take it TJ and Logan are gossiping about us, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." I glared at TJ. "But I was just curious…what did you say about me?"

"Nothing I want to repeat over speaker." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll tell you when you're not in gossiping company."

"Aw!" I whined. "Not fair. You told the boys but not me? I'm hurt. Besides, who is TJ going to tell? Logan already knows what you said."

He sighed. "Fine. I recounted our ride on the Ferris Wheel and that I was whipped." His tone lightened as he reached the end. I smiled.

"It's been one day, how can you be whipped?" I was extremely curious.

I turned onto our exit and really had to pay attention that I didn't run into anybody in Castle Rock. We were almost home.

"It's been a long and nice day!" James corrected and I laughed. "Besides, there's just something about you that I just can't explain."

"Okay, okay."I gave in. "Well, it's getting late. You must be tired and I need to concentrate on the road. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight Kate."

He hung up. I would've gotten annoyed at his constant no goodbye hang ups, but I had no energy. I decided to make TJ do all the talking.

"So what happened to you today?" I asked glancing at her. "Yesterday you and Logan were at each other's throats now you two are shoving your tongue down each other's throats."

"Thank you, for the picture." TJ said disgusted. "But when we were in line for Shipwreck Falls, which wasn't long, we got to talking and we had the same interests."

"Yeah, that doesn't explain the kissing." I smiled. "I told you my romantic adventure. It's your turn."

TJ sighed. "Alright, alright! No need to be snippy." That was the second time I had heard that today. "Well when we were on our way out of the park, we were talking about how cute you and James looked together, we started talking about us and then one thing led to another."

"As long as it doesn't lead to a-mother." I teased smiling at her. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, James said they'll try to visit as often as possible. Maybe when we turn eighteen we could spend the summer there at L.A."

"Maybe…"

The rest of the ride was silent. The only conversations that took place were filling each other in on what happened when we separated. She seemed surprised that I saved Kendall from an ambush of girls and I was surprised that TJ went on the Ferris Wheel again. She hates heights. She claims that she didn't notice because the conversation they were having took her mind off of it. I knew it was something else. When we reached my house in the lonely town of Kiowa, it was too late to take TJ home. So instead she stayed over.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Cinco! I'm pretty sure I just spelled that wrong but who cares? It seems like things between Kate and James are settles...or is it? O.o Only time will tell! Sorry it's so short. But it's the smoothest way to transiton from chapter to chapter. I think the next one is a little longer. Maybe not. I guess we'll both find out, no? Reviews por favor?<strong>


	6. Date Night

**Chapter Six is here ya'll! I love all your reviews and comments! Now on to the BTR Saga: Kate and James!**

* * *

><p>We climbed into my bed and while she had fallen asleep fast, I lay awake thinking about that day. Only then did it hit me that we may be going too fast, James and me. We barely knew anything about each other besides the little snippets our friends let loose, other than that we were complete strangers. Then the kiss. Where had that come from? We were definitely moving too fast. Not to mention that if we do go to fast and by some ridiculous miracle the press does not find out, I don't need any charity case. Especially not from James Maslow. The heartache would be unbearable.<p>

I sighed heavily and tried to go to sleep, which was evading me. Finally, the insomnia killing me, I grabbed my phone and stepped outside. I need some questions answered. I knew that it was really late but this couldn't wait any longer. I just hoped he was still awake…

"Hey," He answered on the first ring. "I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about today." I was whispering. Even though I was outside, I've been known to be loud.

"Okay," His voice was wary. "I'm all ears."

"I just think that we were moving a little too fast." I said bluntly, not even trying to beat around the bush like I would normally do. I'm just like a fox that way. I heard him let out a relieved sigh. "I was just wondering if you felt the same way."

He was silent as he thought about it.

"It's crossed my mind." James chuckled. "What brought this up?"

"I can't sleep so I was reviewing everything that happened today." I began to play with my, more like his, shirt. "And I don't need a heartache or charity case right now."

"Charity case?" He spat. James was mad that I went there. I didn't regret it…yet. "You think that you're a charity case?"

"We barely know each other and you claim to be whipped." I stated. "What else am I supposed to think?"

He took a deep breath and was silent. I paced my backyard hoping for the bright and happy James to come back. I began to regret calling myself a charity case but it was the only reasonable explanation right now. Unless he can come up with a better one.

"Okay," James huffed out. "Let me make this as plain as possible." He spoke as if I was mentally retarded or something. I probably was. "Kate, I know that I barely know you. I know that we just spent a relatively normal day together. But I also know that I like you. A lot. What happened on the Ferris Wheel was anything but innocent, I can tell you that much. You're fun to talk to, funny, beautiful, and smart…except when Dexter is involved." I rolled my eyes. What a lunatic. The car not James. "I never said that I was whipped, that was Logan and the other guys."

"But you did say it." I retorted. "On the phone, you said that you told the boys what happened and that you were whipped."

"I just went along with it." James sighed. I could hear his breathing coming in short spurts. "I'm sorry if I led you on too far."

"It's okay…but what are you doing?" I asked as his pants grew louder.

"I'm running up stairs."

I stopped and stood rooted in place. Why was he running up stairs while on the phone? Just then I heard a faint creak and then wind blew into the phone. It clicked. He went to the roof. Did he have to run?

"Why were you running up the stairs?" I asked.

"So I wouldn't be eavesdropped on by Logan and have him and TJ gossiping about us again." James replied as if this was an obvious fact, but it wasn't.

"Did you have to run?" I laughed. I couldn't help it, the simplest things he does and says makes me laugh. "I'm sure either walking or running you would've reached the roof. Only difference is that you'll get there faster by running."

"Exactly!" He shouted. Ringing began in my ear so I had to switch. "The reason why I knew Logan was listening in was because he followed me into the kitchen, the back bedroom, and then the living room. So I ran out into the hallway and didn't stop until I reached the roof."

"You're so strange." I smiled. "Now back to what we were talking about. Be honest, am I just a charity case?"

His response was immediate. "No."

My smile grew into a grin. I know it's completely cliché but I couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

"Really," James laughed. "And we'll take it slow. I will get to know the Great Kate even if it kills me. I'd want to know everything about you."

"I won't be able to tell you everything." I replied. He was silent so I continued. "If I did, I'd either have to kill you or lock you away so that you won't spill my secrets and get me arrested."

He laughed. "Alright, then how about everything that won't get me killed?" I laughed too.

"It's a deal."

"Alright, it's getting really early," I looked over to the east; sure enough the sun began to rise. How could that be? "I have things to do tomorrow…I think. The sleepiness is affecting my thinking process. I miss my body pillow."

"Your body pillow?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you were so warm and comfy last night. " I could hear his smile. "You knocked me out, and fast."

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that?" I teased. He groaned. "I mean, I was the one hit with a _water bottle._ It made me feel like Justin Bieber."

He laughed at my joke but he was serious when he spoke.

"I thought you were going to let that go?"

"I did." I laughed. "I just love taunting you with it."

"Whatever makes you happy?" He agreed. "I'm going to go down to bed and plan on ways of hitting Logan. Hitting you was not easy."

"It sounds like you planned it." He made sounds and started sentences. I laughed and let him off the hook. "Okay, go to sleep cookie-cutter."

"What?" He laughed at my new term.

"Cookie-cutter." I said. "It's what I call pop stars. Especially good looking ones with impossibly amazing voices."

"Ha, okay. Well, goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight James."

I returned to my room and took a shower. It felt good to wash off all the grim that accumulated. I took my time knowing that it'll take a while before anyone will wake up. It was four in the morning and my brother already left. My dad won't get up until five. When I emerged, it was only four-thirty and I was wide awake. I went into the kitchen and poured some cereal. My dad was surprised to see me up so early. But he was out the door before I knew it. It was a half an hour later did TJ emerge. I smiled.

This was the first time in history that I was up earlier than TJ. Technically, I never went to bed. But she thought I did. She was still in the clothes from yesterday and her hair was beyond windswept. I offered her something but she declined. I knew she would but it became old habit. My parents had raised my brother and I to be good hosts for company and parties. I shrugged off her rejection and began to drink my milk. She asked me why I was up so early and I took pity on her. I told her of my current insomnia and that I spent most of it talking to James. She rolled her eyes when I mentioned James but I didn't care. I was just happy that I wasn't any charity case.

An hour later I dropped TJ off at her house before her parents could have any reason to not have her come over anymore. Even though they'll have plenty considering we spent the night with four boys by ourselves and then spent an entire day with them. They greeted me like the long lost daughter I was and then hurried me out of the house. The drive back was long and silent. The boys were probably busy with something and all my other friends were still asleep. I checked the time. It was eight. My mom had returned from work already. Sure enough, when I pulled up to my house I saw her truck. Well, time for part two of the so-totally-grounded stage.

She surprised me though. Instead she asked for the events that happened yesterday and the day before. She checked my head for the bump that I could still feel. I left out some details. Including James and I kissing to what we were planning. She just told me a long story of how when she was my age, my grandmother or grandfather would tell her to be careful of how to go about things and think before jumping in. It was then that I was relieved that I had called James. I knew exactly what I was jumping into, and I was doing it with my arms wide open.

In the late afternoon, James texted me saying that he and the guys were going out to a night club. He invited me and TJ but we were underage. He laughed at my naïve ways. James then explained that the club we were going to admitted people under eighteen. Then I remembered the Summer Party at my friend's house. A group of my friends were talking about this place, _Starz._ I agreed but I wasn't sure if TJ could go. Then she texted me saying that Logan invited her, too, and asking me if she could hitch a ride. I told her that the boys were picking us up from my house.

A few hours left until the arrival of the boys, TJ arrived. I smiled at her and let her in.

"Hey, so Carlos has a prior date," TJ said as we began getting ready. "Kendall is ditching."

"What?" I exclaimed pausing in applying make-up. "Why?"

"He says he doesn't have a 'date' so he's not going."

"So," I said, an idea coming to mind. "If we were to find him a date, he'd go?"

TJ shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! I smell plan! Of course I do! I wrote the thing! Haha poor Kendall. Everyone has dates except for him! At least for the moment ;) Review por favor?<strong>


	7. Starz Club

**Okay, people! Say hellow to TJ's and Kate's best friend Chelsea! Yes, she had finally decided to show up! Haha, I own all but BTR. Such a shame...**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and TJ opened the door in excitement. There stood our best friend Chelsea. She was shy and didn't go out often, so I thought that I'd set her up with Kendall and get her out of the house. Although she didn't know what was happening yet. All she knew is that we were going out, just us girls. Oh silly Chelsea…she should know better by now.<p>

We spent an hour on her hair and make-up before rummaging through the clothes we asked her to bring. After many debates we landed on a small blue dress. With only a few moments to spare, we looked ourselves over in the mirror. We looked pretty damn hot. The doorbell rang for the third time today and I ran to open the door followed by TJ and Chelsea. There stood James and Logan. They both had a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Obviously he didn't like being forced into a blind date.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked looking between me, TJ and the boys. "Who are they and why are they here?"

"Chelsea," I started cautiously. "Before you freak out, let me explain." Chelsea glared at me and I spoke fast. "James invited us to _Starz_ and Kendall bailed because Carlos wasn't going to be there and James and Logan had dates so I figured if we got Kendall a date he would go and not be at the hotel room all alone so I called you because you needed to get out and I figured that it would benefit everyone by going together and I'm really, really, really sorry!"

All in the vicinity looked at me oddly. I looked around. "What?" I asked. The boys shrugged and TJ laughed.

"Okay, let me see if I understand." Chelsea said. "You called me to go out with him," she pointed at Kendall, who looked down, "so that you and TJ can go out with them?"

TJ and I glanced at each other. "Pretty much." We said in unison.

Chelsea laughed and nodded. TJ and I cheered.

"Alright!" James laughed. "It's getting late! If we don't hurry all the good dancing spots will be taken!"

I laughed and followed the boys out to the car. All the boys piled in first. We followed suit. I didn't have time to process where I was going to sit because I was pulled down next to James. He smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. TJ sat next to me and Logan squeezed in next to her. This left Kendall up front to drive with Chelsea, who shot a nervous glance at us. TJ and I waved and smiled.

The ride was pretty uneventful. Kendall and Chelsea were silent but every now and then they would look at each other. The four of us in the back whispered and laughed…for the first ten seconds of the ride. The rest of the time James and I just held hands and talked about stuff. I had no idea what Logan and TJ were doing, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the close proximity between James and me. His lips brushed my temple every time he spoke.

"Okay, out." Kendall ordered. I looked out the window past James. When did we get here? "All mushy gushy couples out of the car."

We laughed and James pulled me out of the car. TJ and I ran onto the dance floor after the boys paid our admission dragging Chelsea with us. We pushed and shoved our way to the center of the floor and were soon joined by the boys. The first three songs were poppy and had a good beat. But I wanted something a little more edgy. Finally my wish was granted when the opening notes of Low by Flo Rida blasted from the speakers. TJ and I screamed in joy and Chelsea looked nervous.

"_Got them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low…_" I sang. TJ and I moved our hips just like we were at the Homecoming dance. When it came to the 'low' part we, TJ and I, started to get low. On the last low we came back up.

A few seconds in the song, I felt hands come to my hips and a body pressed against mine. I looked up and saw James smirking down at me. I smiled and we continued our sexy dance. The songs became more and more dirty and I became more and more engrossed. Engrossed in the music and dancing with James like this. He never let go of my hips and never let any space between us, his hands skimming up my sides and down to my hips and back again. I looked up at him and he leaned down, his lips at my ear.

"You're so sexy when you're dancing…" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I sighed. "Come on, let's go find a spot." He interlaced his fingers on my stomach. He called out to the others. TJ and Logan were dancing like we were and Chelsea and Kendall looked like they were getting along pretty well for people who just met each other. There may be something there. "Hey, we're going to go find a table. See you guys later."

James pulled me backward off the dance floor. We found a table near the dance floor with enough seats for everyone. It was lit by a few candles in the center of the table. I slid in the booth and waited for James to join me. When he didn't, I looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to go get drinks," He smiled when I pouted. "I'll be back soon. What do you want? Beer? Soda? Water?"

"Beer? Really James?" I laughed when he shrugged. "I'm going to go with water."

"Alright," He kissed my cheek and walked to the bar.

I sighed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Five seconds later a group of drunk guys stumbled by. They were laughing and making obscene jokes. I wrinkled my nose and avoided eye contact, hoping that they would just continue on. One of them shouted out to me. He and two of his friends slid into the booth next to me.

"Hey," he leered, his breath tainted by alcohol. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes. "Are you all alone, sweetheart?"

"Uhm…" I wasn't sure how to answer this. I scanned the room. Logan and TJ were still in a heated dance. Kendall and Chelsea began to get comfortable with each other and had arms around each other. James was no where in sight. "Actually…"

"A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be alone!" said the guy next to Shaggy. He had a buzz cut. "It's a good thing we came along." Shaggy slung an arm around me and I tried to shy away.

"No, you don't understand…" I started but Buzz Cut cut me off.

"What's your name, baby?"

"Get off!" I shoved Shaggy's arm off of me. "Just leave me alone!"

"Aw, don't be like that!" Shaggy grinned. He nuzzled my neck. I tried to slide away but the third guy made sure I didn't go anywhere.

"I don't think she likes that, man." The third guy said as his hands traveled to my breasts.

"No!" I shrieked, my voice getting lost in the music and tears rolling down my face. "Get away! Please! Just leave me alone!"

"Hey!" a voice yelled. I cried out in relief when I saw James emerge from the crowd. He was as pissed as hell. "Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend! Now."

Shaggy glared at James.

"Come on man," Buzz Cut smirked. "Why don't you share her?"

"Share her?" James repeated, venom in his voice. "I don't think so! She is with me. I have no intentions to share her! She's mine. Now go and get your sorry asses out of here before I kick them!"

James' eyes narrowed and his features were furious. The three guys slid away from me and out of sight. James sighed and placed the glass of water in front of me before sliding in. He went to wrap an arm around me and I flinched. He paused and waited until I was comfortable again. I was shaking so bad that the seat around me vibrated. James' face showed nothing but sympathy and guilt. After composing myself, I slid into his side. He rubbed my arm, trying to console me. I began to cry again.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Kate." He whispered as he put his other arm around me. "I didn't know that was going to happen. I didn't want it to happen. That's why I wanted to leave the floor. They were watching us the entire time. God, I'm sorry."

I just sobbed into his shoulder. Minutes passes and I was running out of tears. I felt bad about the whole situation. I should've confronted those guys just like James did. He was so selfless; he just consoled me and comforted me. I calmed down and looked at him. His eyes were saddened and full of guilt. I reached up and cupped his face.

"It wasn't your fault." I leaned up and kissed him. He sighed and pulled me tighter to him. I pulled away before things went too far. He was smiling slightly, smug with himself. I rolled my eyes and flicked his nose. "You're so full of yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be?" He smiled. "I have everything I need; amazing friends, a very hot girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? _I thought. _Is that what I was to him?_

"Girlfriend? Is that was I am to you?" I said out loud. Wow, echo.

"Only if you want to be," James said sincerely, no joking tone in his voice. "I don't want to push you into anything."

I pulled him to me and kissed him again. When he licked my lip for an entrance, I didn't hesitate. I could tell that James was hesitating, unsure how far to push me. Especially after the attack I had just gone through. To make it clear, I straddled his hips and ran my hands up his chest and into his hair. He smiled and gripped my hips. I pulled away needing air. His lips never left my skin. He trailed down my jaw and neck. He reached the dip in my collar bone and gave me a little nip. A moan slipped from me and my hands tightened around his hair. He laughed.

"Does my baby like that?" He whispered against my skin sending shivers down my spine. He chuckled again. "I'll take it that you'll be my girlfriend?"

I looked down at him and smiled. "Do you even have to ask?" He shrugged.

"I just didn't want to go around assuming." He caressed my cheek. I leaned my head into his hand. "I don't think I would be able to take that kind of rejection."

I laughed and dismounted him. He groaned. Not wanting to leave contact with him, I rested my hand on his leg. James looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked with a small laugh. He leaned down to my ear again.

"Now I know," He grabbed my hand that was on his leg. He began to play with my fingers as he continued. "I'm completely whipped."

I was about to reply when a commotion interrupted me. Looking up, I saw Kendall and Chelsea (who were holding hands, remarkable right?) Logan and TJ join us in the booth. We stared at them for a few minutes hoping to make them notice that they had ruined the moment, but they didn't seem to care. Chelsea sat next to me, still holding hands with Kendall. I decided now was a better time than any to ask.

"So," I started with a smile on my face. Chelsea looked at me knowing what was coming. "Aren't you glad that we dragged you along?" She nodded. I laughed.

"So, I don't know about you guys," Kendall said looking happier than ever. "But I'm starving! Who wants food?"

Everyone raised their hands. We decided on sharing a large plate of cheesy fries and nachos. We nominated the guys to go and receive the food. They willingly agreed and left. As soon as they were out of earshot, TJ and I were looking at Chelsea waiting for an explanation. She just stared at the wooden table.

"Chelsea!" I practically yelled into her ear. She jumped and looked around at us. "Explain please?"

"Explain what?" Chelsea asked.

"Uhm…everything?" TJ replied. "You and Kendall barely made eye contact when we arrived now it's like you guys have been dating for a few months!"

"Oh," Chelsea blushed. Imagine the reddest thing on the face of the Earth….now multiply that by four…..million. That's how red Chelsea got. "Well, he's a really nice guy! I admit we were both a little shy, but can you blame us? We were just kind of thrown into this blindly."

"That's why they call it a blind date!" I laughed.

"Yeah, but it normally helps if you know you're going on a blind date!" Chelsea retorted. "We had no clue about the other."

"If we told you about it you wouldn't have been as loose and free as you are now." TJ reasoned, smiling widely. "Speaking of loose and free with boys…" She trailed off looking at me. This time it was my time to blush. I wonder if they saw us. "…seems like our friend Kate is getting comfy and cozy with a certain James Maslow." She smirked.

"Yeah?" I retorted. _Brilliant come back, idiot_! "I saw you and Logan getting pretty close on that dance floor." TJ glared at me. I laughed. "Look who's calling the kettle black!"

"Alright! Guys, relax!" Chelsea broke in on our minor argument. "All three of us are getting close to the guys, can we all agree on that?"

"Yeah I guess…"

Soon there after, the boys returned and we dove into the fries and nachos. I thought that it'd be fun to see how James looked with a cheese covered nose. But you know what they say, curiosity killed that Kat. As soon as James recovered from the shock of my putting cheese on his nose, he reached over, grabbed a nacho chip dampened by cheese and stuck it onto my cheek. And thus began our miniature food fight. By the end we were all laughing and spotted with cheese.

"Okay, that's enough!" I cried just before James dumped the plate of nachos on my head. "I don't want to ruin…"

My sentence was stopped by a loud wailing. The music stopped and everybody froze. The wailing continued and I looked at Chelsea and TJ. We knew what this meant.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Good news and bad news! Good news: Kate and James are officially together! Isn't it lovely? Bade news is in the next chapter! Suspense! Lol Reviews por favor? (This is now my thing, lol)<strong>


	8. The Storm

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the bad news! It's pretty cliche, but intense nontheless. Don't own Big Time Rush. Such a shame. They should be like stock or something. Then the public could own them. Aw but then again, they'd be inclined to changed them...probably be best for them to stay where they are. =^.^=**

* * *

><p>We stood up, grabbed the boys and followed the crowd to the designated safe place. We climbed down two flights of stairs into a damp basement that was probably reserved for stock. Boxes were piled high and shelves were full of glass bottles. The manager of the club told us to be on the opposite side of the shelves and backed up against the wall. We did as told and I huddled up against the wall, James, Logan, Kendall, Chelsea and TJ. Chelsea was curled up into a tight ball and TJ's face was expressionless. I had no idea what my face looked like but I was shaking again.<p>

"Kate," Kendall called over the wailing, even though we were below ground the wailing was still pretty loud. "Kate, what's going on?"

"It's a tornado warning." I called back. "It must be close if the alarm is this loud."

Just then the wailing was cut off mid cry and we could hear the wind. It was close. In fact, it was right over us. We could hear the club being torn apart, the car alarms going off as they were thrown everywhere. It must be at least an F4 to be doing that much damage. The air pressure in the basement must have increased because the fluorescents exploded, raining shards down on us. I screamed and covered my head. I heard other yells and screams but the only thing I could hear was the sound of cutting flesh.

I lifted my head in time to see an empty shelf wobble. I looked around to see where the wind was coming from to cause this and saw that the door had been blown wide open and the manager trapped behind it. His face was scrunched in pain. I turned back to see the shelf fall toward us. I screamed again and watched in horror as James instinctively put out a hand to stop the shelf from hitting me. A sharp edge of the shelf sliced his palm and came to a stop. The top shelf caught the wall and hovered about us. The sight of the blood pouring out of James' hand had put sense in my mind.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. It was cut pretty deep. I looked around for something to wrap around it. A few feet away were a dish towel. If only I could reach it. We were trapped by the empty shelf and the towel was just out of arms reach. I extended a leg and with the toe of my shoe I dragged the towel closer. I reached down and grabbed the towel. I snatched James' hand again and gently began wrapping it around the wound. I was almost done when another gust of wind came around. It tore at the boxes and bottles. Above us a light had torn loose and fell on my still extended leg. I felt the metal cut into my ankle and probable broke the majority of the bones there.

Another scream left me, but I braved through it until James was taken care of. As soon as I tied the towel, I dared a glance down at my leg. The light had hit the shelf first then my leg. As it fell over it tore out of my ankle and lay lopsided on the ground. A steady stream of blood came out of the gash. I tried to pull my leg back without causing pain, but I couldn't James grabbed my hand with his good one and made me look at him. His eyes were wide and worried. There was some pain in his features, but that was understandable.

It seemed like hours before the wind died down. Silence then followed. We waited a few moments before people started to call out to see if everyone was okay. But the majority of us were injured. The manager and a random girl were worse off. James and I were the lucky ones. Sirens arrived and the paramedics took the worst off ones to the hospital. First responders stayed and patched up the rest of us. It took sixty stitches to seal my ankle and thirty to patch up James' hand. They put some sticky clear patch on my ankle to keep the stitches from opening.

They gave me crutches to keep me off my leg. I hobbled off to my friends. They were okay, barely a scratch on them. Maybe because they were behind James and I. When I was close TJ and Chelsea clutched at me and squeezed me to the point of passing out. I had to gasp for them to let go.

"Oh my God!" TJ said horrified as she looked at my leg. "I can't believe that happened! It's not even in season!"

Chelsea nodded.

"No, but it is summer." I said. "In summer, there is no definite season."

James was then released from his paramedic and joined us. His bandage around his right hand looked heavy. His left hand cupped my cheek. He kissed me and pulled me into him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded.

"What about your hand?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He replied. "But that doesn't matter. What did they say about your ankle?"

"Well, it was a pretty deep gash. They gave me like a hundred stitches." I laughed at my exaggeration. "But that's not the worse part. I can't dance for six weeks."

"I'm so sorry," James rested his forehead on mine. He looked down at the floor. "I…I don't even know…"

"James," I silenced him with a small kiss. "It's okay. There's no way to predict the damage or casualties caused by a tornado. There's just no way. It'll be okay, don't worry."

"But you're leg…" He trailed off sadly.

"My leg will be fine." I smiled and kissed him again. This time longer and more passionately. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. When we pulled away, I said the one thing I didn't have a chance to earlier. "I love you…." I blushed as I said this. I've had boyfriends before, but none that I actually loved. None that I could actually trust whole heartedly.

James smiled widely. "I love you, too."

"Alright, love birds," Kendall yelled. We looked over at him. Our friends were by a van. It was the same van that took us to and from Elitch Gardens and the boys' hotel. "Let's get going."

I laughed and hobbled over. How they moved around the remnants of the club was a mystery to me. Although they weren't restricted by crutches like I was. Every now and then a loose piece of wood or metal would slide and make me lose balance. However James stayed by my side and caught me with his good hand before I fell. Together we made it to the van. Standing with our friends was the guy that we met on the night we first met. It was their manager. He got done saying something to the guys and then turned to James.

"Now James," he spoke serious, thumbing through something on his phone. "Just like I told the others, I have a flight scheduled for tomorrow night at six."

"What?" James asked, his jaw falling. "We're going home?"

The manager nodded. "That's right. We need to get you guys home soon. The company doesn't want Big Time Rush involved with this disaster or with three ordinary girls. After today, you won't see or hear of it or them again." The manager glanced at me and glared. I just glared back. He was beginning to piss me off.

"Are you kidding?" James complained. He carefully put an arm around me. "I'm not living her to deal with this by herself! Did you not see the damage? Look around! These people need help. My girlfriend needs help! I'm not leaving her so soon."

"Kate, can you give us a moment please?" The manager forced out. I nodded and hobbled off to Chelsea and TJ. Kendall and Logan glanced at each other and headed to James and their manager. The three of us watched them argue. Every now and then Kendall or Logan would speak up. But it seemed like the feud was between James and their stuck up manager. James must have said something that crossed the line because their manager started to scream at him.

"This is no game! You're playing with dangerous fire here! She's underage! The press will eat this up! James flirting with underage girls! This will end badly! It will end you and Big Time Rush before you can blink! They'll drop your contract and your deal! SHE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU!"

Tears fell out of my eyes. TJ and Chelsea comforted me as James glared at the ground. He looked up and nodded. More tears fell and I was sobbing. TJ and Chelsea asked me what was wrong. I told them my ankle was acting up. They nodded in understanding and helped me into the van when the boys' manager shoved us in that direction. The boys followed us. Instead of making me sit next to him, James sat up front with the manager. Pain that had nothing to do with my ankle seared through me. James never once glanced back at me. I was right; I was just a charity case.

The van transported us to the guys' hotel first. Logan and Kendall bade us a good-bye as they exited the car. Their manager followed them, pausing only to yell at James still sitting in the van. James didn't move and didn't look at me. I stared at his face, hardened by anger and annoyance. Only when he turned to look back at us did I avert my eyes away, tears still flowing heavily from them.

"Hey," He said softly. "Could you…"

"Sure." TJ said and practically shoved a clueless Chelsea out the car.

I didn't move, didn't say anything, didn't look at anything, and didn't even think. The car bounced slightly as James moved. He didn't sit next to me like I would've expected. Instead he sat on the floor in front of me. He placed a hand on my knee, squeezing it slightly trying to catch my attention. James sighed and moved his hand from my knee to my face. He coaxed me to look at him, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Kate," He said, pain wavered in his voice. "Come on, baby. Look at me, please." I closed my eyes and a few tears leaked out. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I heard what your manager said." I broke down and finally looked in his eyes. Once where there was worry, kindness and love there was now anger, bitterness, and annoyance. "About me not being good enough for you. I just…I can't help but think he's right. What good could come from me?"

"What _good_ could come from you?" James repeated. His eyes had softened. "Everything about you is good. You make it easier to breath, think, and be myself. When it's just you and me, my mind is at ease. I can relax around you. I've never felt so at ease before. A lot of good could come from you. I love you; I'll never let you go. No matter what it costs me."

"James…" I began to protest but James moved his hand to cover my mouth.

"I'm not joking around." His eyes hardened a tinsy bit. Him and his mood swings were giving me a whiplash. "What Mike was saying was complete bull shit. He doesn't understand how I feel about you. How Logan feels about TJ or Kendall feels about Chelsea. He doesn't understand."

I reached up and grabbed James' hand. He released my mouth and I held onto his hand. James moved from the floor to the seat. He lifted me up and sat on me on his lap. He swung my legs up onto the seat, gently placing my injured ankle next to my other leg. I rested my head on his chest and played with his shirt.

"What about your manager, Mike?" I asked quietly. "I doubt he'll be very generous with this affair. He didn't sound happy at all."

"He'll just have to get over it. You're here to stay." James said flatly. I couldn't help but smile. Although that smile fell when I thought of the next twenty four hours and he has to leave for L.A.

"What about tomorrow? You're leaving for L.A." James shrugged.

"We'll make it work." He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. "I promise I will make this work."

"Okay," I agreed easily. After a few minutes passed I realized something, where did my friends go? Where was the driver? And…. "Aren't you supposed to be going inside?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to make sure you get home safely. Then I'll go back to L.A." His lips brushed tantalizingly on my temple. I moaned slightly. His lips traveled down the side of my face and jaw line. He paused at the corner of my mouth. "You, Kate, are my everything."

His breath tickled my lips. I couldn't handle it anymore. I grabbed his face and pulled him toward me. The feel of his lips was a relief. I sighed and traced his lips with my tongue. His lips parted and I slipped inside, exploring his mouth. Eventually I got bored and nudged him. He laughed and willingly fought me. It took awhile but James managed to force his way into my mouth. After he won dominance, I pulled away. My breathing came in pants.

He continued to tease my skin with his butterfly kisses. Starting at the corner of my mouth and trailing down my neck and back again. My fingers laced in his hair and a moan escaped me as he found my tender spot again. His good hand held me to him while his injured hand trailed along my side, my thighs, my stomach, and more.

"Okay," I said quickly and quietly as he continued. "I think this is far enough. James, we need to stop sometime. My friends probably want to get home. They're waiting right outside the car."

"Let them wait a little longer…" He whispered against my skin, sending shivers up my spine. I had to remain strong though. Even his smoldering hazel eyes couldn't stop me now.

"No, James." I giggled as his fingers tickled my side. "Seriously, we need to stop. We can continue when we don't have tired and angry people waiting on us."

He sighed heavily but pulled away. His eyes were full of lust and I almost had second thoughts. Almost. He smiled and pecked my lips before arranging ourselves into a more suitable fashion for company. He opened the door and TJ and Chelsea hesitantly entered. One look from TJ and I knew I must have looked horrible. Having a make-out session with James probably didn't help my situation one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>James is leaving for L.A. and they're going to go behind Mike's back. Mike is just some random name I pulled out of a jar. Not sure if that's really the name. Who knows? Not me! Anyway, there's only one thing left before James leaves...meet the parents! Ooooooooh! That's some sticky stuff! Reviews por favor?<strong>


	9. Meeting the Parents

**It's what you've been waiting for! It's time to meet the parents! Will her father approve of Kate dating 21-year old James Maslow from L.A.? Read on my children!**

* * *

><p>The car ride was comfortable. I didn't bother calling my parents to tell them about the storm. Odds are they heard about it on the News. Still, you'd think if a parent really cared they'd call nonstop until someone answered to tell them what happened. They'll just have to wait an hour or two. Telling them about the storm would be easy. Explaining James and his role in this, not so much. What exactly was I going to say to them? Hey, this is James. He's my twenty-one year old boyfriend from that show Big Time Rush! Yeah, that'll never happen.<p>

However, I knew I was going to have to be honest with them. There's really no hiding an over six foot, good looking guy from my mom. My dad…that's a possibility. But that would be wrong. And wrong is wrong no matter what the intention was. I had a feeling that that wasn't going to change.

I thought of a million excuses to tell my parents on the long and quiet drive. But none seemed to work, at least not the way I would want them. As we passed through Elizabeth, 'what ifs' ran through my head. What if they don't like him? What if my dad picked a fight (a long shot but it could happen)? What if my brother was home and snatched his gun? What if my mom called the police? What if James got arrested because of me? What if he didn't? What if my parents did like him? What if they got along like old friends? What if…? What if…? What if…?

"Kate?" James whispered in my ear as we were on that last seven mile stretch of highway before Kiowa. "You seem stressed. Is everything okay?"

"I'm just nervous." I said quietly. TJ looked at me.

"Don't worry!" She said smiling. "You've never done anything wrong. You told them everything. They won't be mad or anything. They'll approve."

James and Chelsea looked at us confused.

"That's what I'm hoping for. But what if they don't? What are we supposed to do then?" Before I knew it, all my fears came out. "My mom wouldn't be too upset about it. She told me about her adventures. But my _dad_? He's going to freak! He looks at me weird whenever we bring stuff like this up with him around. What is he going to do when I'm actually doing it? Then there's my brother, who has always said he'll be there for me if our parents go freaky on me and I want to leave. He'll probably be okay with it, but I very much doubt it."

"Kate!" James spoke up after I broke off my rant. I looked up at him, his eyes confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure how my parents will react to you." I whispered. "The only person I know who won't completely wig out is my mom. But that's not definite."

James smiled catching me in surprise. "Don't worry. We'll face it together."

His words brought some ease to my mind. I took in a deep breath and reached for his hand. He interlaced our fingers. TJ began to fill Chelsea in on the whole missed conversation. Apparently she had been texting Kendall the whole time. That girl had the attention span of a retarded gold fish. James didn't say anything to rest of the drive. I didn't either. I was soaking in as much of his presence as possible before he left.

I was the first stop. James said that he'd stay until the van returned from dropping my friends off at their house. I hugged my friends goodbye and told them I'd see them later. James followed me as I headed up toward the porch. We stopped there. He looked down at me and smiled. I took in a deep breath and opened the door. My entire family sat at the couch that occupied two walls. Their faces were hard and worried. I knew that this wasn't going to go over well but I had to try. My brother had been filling my parent in as much as possible.

My brother, Scott, was a fireman and he kept us up to date on disasters. All three heads turned my direction when I opened our front door. There was no sneaking in or out with that thing. It was so old and it creaked at the slightest of movement. Three pairs of eyes darted from me to James and back again. I had a lot of explaining to do.

My mom raised an eyebrow as if to ask _is this him?_ I nodded. She looked him top to bottom. The one thing I loved about my mom is that she doesn't judge on appearances, just adds or deducts their quality with them. Her eyebrow rose again and I knew what she was thinking. It wouldn't matter if he had a great personality or not, James looked fine. If circumstances were different I would've laughed. But they weren't.

My dad glared daggers into James. I could tell that he clearly didn't approve. His shoulders were square and his arms were crossed. He shook his head slightly and I could actually see the list of comments and names forming in his mind. My mom noticed and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she said calmed him some. His posture relaxed and he breathed an audible sigh. My spirits were dampened but they didn't fall. I had some kind of a chance. Then I saw my brother and everything changed.

He was obviously upset. His hands were clenched on his legs and were shaking. He wasn't glaring at James. No, he was glaring at me. Almost like I betrayed him. Which I probably did by keeping him in the dark with my new found relationship. But it wasn't like I had time to tell him. He and I were both busy with our own lives. I mean, it's a miracle if we are home at the same time. It didn't matter though. The hurt in his eyes said everything. I had hurt him and he wasn't going to forgive me easily. So much for my brother having my back. Great.

"Uhm…hi?" I said in an attempt to break the silence. It seemed like that was all it took. My mom stood and rushed over. She pulled us inside and she began to gush over my leg. "Mom, it's nothing. Just a small scratch. The doctors said it'll be completely healed in a few weeks."

"You should put that up. Do you need ice?" She was already in the kitchen grabbing an ice pack. Knowing better than to disagree with her, I sat down next to my brother and invited James to sit. He sat next to me, grabbing my hand. My mom returned and handed me the ice pack. I placed it on my ankle that was propped up on the footstool. She then sat down again. "So, is this the guy you were telling me about?"

I nodded. I wished she didn't say it like that. My dad's eyes widened and glared at her then to me. He was mad that I didn't tell him. My brother just stared ahead.

"She told you about him?" My dad growled. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Because I wasn't sure how to tell you so that you wouldn't get mad." I said honestly.

He sighed.

"So, what's your name, son?" My dad said sternly. I'm surprised he was being so nice.

"James Maslow." James answered strongly. I relaxed a little.

"Well James, how'd you meet my little girl?" My dad's eyes seemed a little excited. Almost like he was hoping to scare James off. And the story about how we met would definitely put James on the wrong side of the list. "I don't recall you living around here before."

"No, sir. I live in L.A. I met your daughter at a concert I was performing at Elitch Gardens the other day. We've been hanging out since." I sighed with relief when he left out the water bottle incident.

"Concert? You're in a band?" My dad asked surprise. He had to admit, when it came to guys I aim high.

"Yes sir. I'm in the band, Big Time Rush."

James was doing so well. He never sounded nervous and he answered truthfully. I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Hmm, so where were you two tonight?"

"We were at _Starz_." I answered. "You knew that Dad."

He shrugged me off.

"So, you two got a little banged up in that twister, huh?" James and I nodded. "It must be a sign. You two aren't meant to be together."

"What?" I yelled sitting up straighter. "What are you talking about?"

"Kate, he's bound to go back to L.A. sooner or later. What did you expect him to do? Stay? Take you with him?" My dad looked sincere but the words hurt. Of course I didn't expect that. But that didn't really mean that we couldn't be together. "It'll be easy on everyone if this stops here and now."

"Dad!" I protested.

"Michael, what are you doing?" My mom asked, looking at him wide eyed.

"I'm protecting my daughter! That boy is not going to be dating my little girl! Not in a million years." He turned to James and narrowed his eyes. "I think that it's time for you to go, son. And don't bother coming back."

"Sir…" James started but I interrupted him.

"Dad! You can't tell me who I can or cannot be with. If I want to be with James then I will." I was shouting before I knew it. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind! I know it's not going to be easy and that we won't be able to see each other often. I know that! I knew it before you said it. But that doesn't matter. I like him, Dad. No, I love him." The thought still made me blush. But I pushed that away as I continued. "I don't want to do this without your approval but I can live without it."

My dad stared at me in amazement and anger. James squeezed my hand and I looked at him. His eyes were sad and I knew what was coming. My dad was going to get what he wanted.

"Kate, maybe this would be better." James' voice was quiet and hurt. My eyes welled with tears. "I don't want to come between you and your father. I especially don't want to hurt you. Maybe this should end here."

"But James…" I whispered, my heart began to break.

"I'm sorry." James stood up and put on a brave face for my family. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I really should be going. I have a flight to catch tomorrow."

He gave me a sad smile and walked out the door. I heard a car door shut and a car drive away. I sat there in silence and tears started falling down my face rapidly. The tension in the room was extraordinary. It was tangible. It took a few moments but I managed to turn and look at my dad. He was surfing through the channels on the TV. He was completely unbothered about what had happened. My brother stood and left the room. My mom was watching me sadly.

"Are you happy now?" I asked my dad. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, unclear about what I meant. "The guy of my dreams just left me. Looks like you got what you wanted. Are you happy now?"

Tears and sobs broke free when he nodded. I couldn't believe it. I stood, forgetting my crutches and the pain in my ankle and ran down to my room. I slammed the door and fell on my bed. My heart shattered like glass, each shard cutting my insides deeply. How could he? How could my father look me straight in the eye, tell me that I'm wrong and break my heart so simply? How could he convince James that we weren't meant to be? How could James just walk out like that? Was he planning on doing that all along? Break it off before he left for L.A.? Tie up all the loose ends? The thought killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! :'( Daddy hates James! Could this be the end of their relationship as we know it? Stay tuned to find out! XD I love keeping my readers in suspense! Reviews por favor?<strong>


	10. Shopping with the Dorks

**Okay, last that I remember is that James dumped Kate and Kate's dad is completely smug with that. Let's see what happens here! Disclaimer: If only, if only I owned Big Time Rush. But I don't. :( Saddest day ever... ah well, I'll get over it :D**

* * *

><p>The sound of someone knocking on my window interrupted my thoughts. I yelled go away. But then I realized where the knocking was coming from. Who would knock on my window? I saw a silhouette of a head. I carefully hopped over. Upon closer examination, I realized who it was and my heart jumped. I opened my window so he could crawl in. He stood and smiled sheepishly at me. I jumped toward him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward the bed.<p>

"I guess you forgive me?" James asked. I was crying again and nodded. "I'm sorry for that scare. I just didn't want your dad to disown you or something."

"There's nothing to disown me from, so it's all good." My attempt at a joke failed. He stroked my hair and I just sat there, my head resting on his chest listening to his breathing. "I thought you had to leave when the driver came back?"

"I did, but I left again." He answered. "It wasn't easy. Hopefully he won't sue afterward."

"Do I want to know?" I asked, curious. He chuckled.

"Not really."

"You're going to get in deep trouble." I mumbled.

"I don't care." He chuckled. "As long as I get to be with my body pillow."

I laughed. He kissed my hair and then my temple. He continued down to my nose. He pulled back a little. I could see the want in his eyes, the love that lived there. I smiled and pulled him to me, kissing him deeply. He pulled us to the center of the bed and pushed me down. He hovered over me, holding his weight just right. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. Using his good hand to hold himself, his right hand trailed down my side, my hip, my thigh. His hand curled around the back of my knee and pulled it up. He put my leg around his waist and ran his hand up to my shoulder, finally coming to a rest on my neck.

My arms unwrapped from his neck and traveled down his chest and stomach, coming to a stop at the hem of his shirt. My hands moved up under his shirt and felt every muscle on his stomach. They were so hard that it didn't give, no matter how hard I tried. He shuddered as my fingers felt up toward his chest, taking the shirt with them. James pulled away as I pulled off his shirt.

"I expect to get that and my other one back." He whispered as he bent down to my lips again. "I only have so many shirts."

"That's what money and stores are for." I teased. He smiled and pressed his mouth to mine again.

His hand that rested on my neck moved. He trailed his fingers down my chest and stomach. He pushed up the hem of my shirt up and tickled patterns on my bare skin. I giggled into his mouth. Smirking his hand pushed the shirt up higher and higher until it was completely over my head. He swooped down for another kiss. His warm hands made themselves at home on my chest, squeezing gently. I moaned. I knew exactly where this was going. I had to stop it before it got too far out of hand…okay bad pun.

"James…" I gasped pushing him away. "James, you need to go."

"Go where?" He smirked at me. "Here?" His lips brushed my neck and my eyes closed. "Or here?" He moved further down, kissing what my bra didn't cover. "Or maybe here?" His lips left a trail down to my jeans. I had to stop it, but it felt so _good._

"No, James." My voice was strained, I did want this to stop right? "James, stop. My parents…"

He sighed and he appeared in my line of vision again. His eyes were smoldering and it took every ounce of will power to say no to those beautiful, sexy eyes.

"As you wish." He smirked and kissed me again. "I am your genie, babe."

"James, don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, trying to trigger his memory.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed quietly. He jumped off my bed and grabbed his discarded shirt off the floor. He frantically rushed toward the window. I watched him from my position on the bed. He stopped, half out my window and half in. He seemed to have forgotten something. James ran back toward me placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you, no matter what people say."

"I love you, too." I smiled.

He smiled back and ran toward the window. I live in a one story house so sneaking in and out would be no problem. But I would never break my parents' trust like that. James threw me one last smile before running out of the yard. I smiled to myself and laid back in bed. How close we were and just after my dad had completely shut us down amaze me. James was one special case. Never in a million years has my dad ever shut down a boyfriend, and never has that boyfriend agree with my dad and then turns around and defies him. With every passing second I began to feel like a rebel. I was in love with a guy my parents hardly know and didn't want me to date him. Then I had a make-out session with said guy not five minutes later. I smiled to myself.

But I knew that it was just going to get harder from now on. Although hiding it from my dad would be the easy part. It's not hard texting or talking to someone and just say it's one of my friends. He wouldn't suspect a thing. But actually talking to James was going to be the hard part. Him living in L.A. and having shooting schedules and recording dates to make was surely going to keep him busy. Not to mention that I start school in a few weeks. Things were going to get complicated and fast. All I can do is just hope for the best.

The next morning was a sad one. I had received a message from James saying that he was getting on the plane to take him home. But I had hoped that would happen so that when I saw my dad later, he wouldn't suspect anything. Luckily I had until later that night. I had all intentions to tell my mom though. She would stand by me. At least that's what I hoped. When I entered the living room (with the crutches my mom had dropped off in my room sometime in the night), it looked like she was waiting for me.

"Kate, come here." I hopped toward her and sat down on the couch next to her. She looked at me evenly and spoke carefully. "I know what your father said last night hurt you. But please understand that he only wants what's best for you, sweetheart. And to him, James just doesn't make the cut."

I sighed heavily. I did not expect this.

"I know, Mom. I just wish he'd at least give him a chance to see how caring and amazing James is. I wish that he'd be somewhat like you and hold off judgment."

"Sweety, when was the last time you saw your dad hold off judgment?" She asked smiling. "I know you really like James. And sneaking around behind your father's back is not the way to go."

I scrunched my nose in guilt. "You know?" She nodded. "I'm not trying to sneak around behind Dad's back. He just makes it so hard to be honest with him."

"You're just going to have to tell him what's going on." My mom said sternly. "You're just going to have to be honest. If he sees how dedicated you are to this boy then he may change his mind, he may not. But if he knows that you're still going to see this boy, then less harm will be done."

"I know." I said pitifully.

"Your school supplies list and schedule has just been mailed." My mom told me standing up. She pointed toward the stack of bills and magazine subscriptions. "I suggest you make a list of what you need as soon as possible before everything is gone."

What a way to start the day. I thought sarcastically. Nothing like school shopping to take your mind off what your dad might say and do to the fact that you're still dating the one guy he hates. I picked up the envelope, opened it, and started writing down the supplies that I need on a scratch piece of paper. It was way easier than carrying a huge packet around. But since I already knew what I needed, this trip would be simple.

I called TJ and Chelsea. They both had received their school letter. I asked if they wanted to go school shopping. A few minutes later TJ pulled up in her brand new borrowed car, I really couldn't drive and Chelsea only had her permit, and we took off to Wal*Mart. Having one in Elizabeth was just awesome. We could get supplies, new clothes; maybe a pair or two of shoes all fewer than forty dollars. This happened to be all I had in my pocket at the moment. But my mom being amazingly awesome gave me her Sam's Club card which could be used anywhere. I was an extremely happy person.

On the way there, the conversation had turned toward what had happened these past few days. I was jumping up and down in the backseat at their stories. I had no idea what had happened between them and their boys. I felt like a jerk for being so out of the loop. But today was going to change.

"So, Logan kept calling me last night." TJ gushed as we started heading toward Elizabeth. "I had to tell my dad it was one of you two."

At least I wasn't the only one having trouble with the father parent in this department.

"Yeah? Well I can't even call Kendall without my dad knowing." Chelsea complained in the passenger seat. "He keeps asking who I'm texting and I have to answer him like fifteen times in a row before he lets it go. But he starts again half an hour later."

"At least your parents are cool with you and James being together, Kate." TJ said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said in an embarrassed voice. Chelsea turned around an looked at me, her mouth open in surprise. I sighed. Time to tell. "Last night my dad threw a fight and practically threw James out of my house."

"Your dad threw him out of the house?" TJ repeated. She knew my dad wouldn't do anything like that without reason. "Why?"

"He said that we weren't meant to be together and that the twister that happened yesterday was a sign to signify that." I rolled my eyes. "Then he told James to leave and never come back."

"And James just did what he was told?" Chelsea asked, completely confused.

"Yes…and no." I got two very annoyed and confused faces. They didn't like vague comments. I had to tell them everything. "I mean yes as in he agree that it'd be easier for everyone if we broke it off and left. I mean no as in James snuck in my window."

"Oh my _God,_" TJ said laughing. "I knew that boy was sneaky!"

"Shut up, TJ!" I playfully hit her arm. She was a new driver and I didn't want to send us into the ditch. "He just came in to tell me that he didn't want to come between me and my dad."

"That's it?" Chelsea asked. "You guys didn't kiss or anything?"

Every since we got her together with Kendall, and that was barely ten hours ago, she's been getting more and more perverted. I was so proud. It took us three years to get her to talk to a teacher alone. One night with Kendall and she was an open book. About damn time.

"Yes, we kissed…and maybe more." I laughed at their wide mouthed expressions. "Keep your eyes on the road, TJ! It was just a small stripping session!"

She swerved. I laughed again. Chelsea's cheeks began to turn red. Maybe she wasn't as perverted as I thought. Oh well, she'll get there.

"I can't believe it!" TJ squealed. "You almost did it with James Maslow!"

"TJ! We weren't even close to doing it! The only things that left our bodies were our shirts!" I protested with a smug smile. "It's not like any body fluids mixed or anything."

"KATE!" Chelsea protested as TJ began laughing. "To much information!"

I laughed at our little naïve Chelsea. She'll learn though. Going that far is definitely worth it. We had passed through the second third smallest town in the county and just pulled into the Wal*Mart parking lot. We decided to throw our money together and came up with one hundred and twenty dollars. We should be able to get all that we needed right? Chelsea pushed the cart and we began our little trip through the store. We by-passed the Event Shelves next to the entry doors. They never had what we needed. We were on our way toward the Office Supplies when our phones buzzed, simultaneously. We glanced at each other and checked our phones.

_**Hey, made it to L.A. Whatcha up to, babe? **_

It was from James. I looked up and saw TJ and Chelsea typing away happily. They must have gotten the same text, but from Logan and Kendall. I smiled and typed a short reply. Of course I had to stop in the middle of the aisle to even get a word out. But my friends didn't notice until they reached our destination without me. TJ poked her head out and smiled.

"Sorry, we keep forgetting!" TJ laughed.

I rolled my eyes and joined my friends. We were gushing about how weird this new year was going to be. Our best friends had broken up just after school got out. We were really close to a famous boy band. We were going to be juniors. Our best friend will be leaving after this year. It was a lot to take in. What with a small town, everything seems so big and monumental. Not to mention that we have Prom and a carnival to plan. TJ and I have Spirit Squad duties, which included pep rallies, locker decorations, Homecoming Royalty, Homecoming pep rally and so on.

I was deciding between funky highlighters or just normal ones when my phone buzzed again. I figured they could wait awhile while I decided which would fit my junior year. Only when my phone beeped to remind me of my message did I take it out. James had replied and I couldn't help but laugh incredibly loud in a very public place. TJ looked over at me and Chelsea laughed with me even though she was unsure what was so funny. TJ took my phone and read the message out loud. Normally I'd be pissed off for someone reading my texts but I was hunched over (well, kinda) and didn't care much.

"'Haha, try not to do anything too weird and obnoxious and get yourself kicked out!'" TJ paused for a moment and began cracking up.

"I don't get it." Chelsea said eyeing us weirdly.

"You…had to…be there…" I choked out, snatching my phone from TJ. "We told them about all the times we've been in Wal*Mart and nearly got kicked out every time."

"Oh…" Chelsea said looking at the notebooks.

I finally regained my composure to chew James out…jokingly of course.

_Great! Now you got me laughing my butt off in the middle of the store when there's a bunch of people around with their kids! Thanks so much James!_

We continued our journey of school shopping. We had gathered all the actual supplies we needed, highlighters, notebooks, binders, loose leaf paper (still don't understand why it's called loose leaf), pens, pencils, the works. James had apologized for embarrassing me in public without actually being in public himself. I was still laughing when we strolled into the clothing department.

Chelsea was extremely small. When I saw extremely small, I mean small enough to wear a medium in little kid's clothes! TJ and I were in the mediums of teens. We had offered her to take some of our stuff and all three of us could be a small in teens and could borrow each others' clothes. She turned us down of course, but the offer still remains to this day. Because of recent economy downfalls, we limited ourselves to three pairs of jeans, four T-Shirts and a new jacket each. We barely had enough money for drinks when we left.

The cashier looked at us funny when we placed our odd amount of money on the small table thing. We had three twenties and two fives. That's an odd way to pay for things at a Wal*Mart. But she should be thankful! It could've been dimes or nickels or the dreaded pennies. Which we could have easily done, if that didn't go to our dwindling college fund.

But it was all fun and games. I offered a movie to go with our shopping day. Sure we'd have to drive all the way to Parker and we had no idea when the next show was but we could just screw around in the Parker Wal*Mart until it was time. TJ and Chelsea agreed and we sent quick messages to our parents, updating them on the change of events. I had half expected TJ to get grounded for her adventure. I mean, her parents are strict! And when I say strict, I mean dictator strict. But hey, could you blame them? She has me as a friend.

It took fifteen minutes to reach Parker and another ten to reach the nearest theatre. We had agreed to go and see the newest one we all agreed on: _Crazy Stupid Love._ We saw advertisements for it when we came to see _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_. The next showing was in a few minutes so we bought our tickets and went straight to the concession stand. We all ordered a cherry Icee and Reese's Pieces. It was our crazy mixed up sister connection. We shared small popcorn. I know that sounds weird but here, when we say small we actually mean medium in some theatres.

The theatre was jam packed. It normally is when a new movie comes out, especially a comedy romance with the guy from _the Notebook, _the awesome girl from _Easy A,_ and Steve Carell. It kind of made me miss James when I saw all the couples cuddling and stealing secret kisses. The three of us took a seat near the back and in the center. We couldn't spread out like we could in the movies that came out like five years ago, but we made do with what we had. There was still a few minutes left until the previews started. I whipped out my phone, told James that we were watching a movie and that I wouldn't be available for a while and turned it off without waiting for his reply. I had it put away just in time for the lights to dim and the previews began.

"Oh..my…" I said as we left the theatre. "That was the best movie I've seen this year!"

"You say that after every movie we watch." TJ said picking at her Reese's Pieces. "It doesn't really count anymore."

I threw a bit of popcorn at her. Chelsea laughed as TJ glared daggers at me and I hid behind the half empty popcorn bag. She laughed at my meager attempt to keep me alive. Chelsea took the bag from me after I stumbled a few times with my crutches. At least, that's what she told me. I think she wanted to keep any and all objects that could be thrown away from me.

Once we were out to the car, our conversation with the guys kicked up again. But instead of filling each other in like before, we were anticipating the future. What it'd be like to live in Hollywood with them? How awesome it'd be if we were signed by some record company in L.A.? But like most things, these dreams never even left the front porch. This is what we always thought, until Chelsea told us of an event that we had absolutely no idea about.

"Did you guys hear about that singing thing in Elizabeth?" Chelsea asked still sipping her pop. I raised an eyebrow at her. TJ remained silent, waiting for her to continue and end the suspense. "You didn't? Well, my dad, Sally, and her kids are taking me and my little brother to this café. It's like those weird jazz cafés? And I guess that it's Free Mic Night tomorrow."

"You're telling us about this _now_?" I ask then hit her arm. She complained and scooted away from me. "What are you thinking?"

"I thought you guys knew!"

"Obviously we didn't!" TJ said laughing. "But why are you bringing it up?"

"Well Kendall has been pushing me to be a little more open and confident and not as shy." Chelsea started. She stopped however. I hated it when she did this.

"And?" I prompted, getting more annoyed and impatient by the second.

"I was thinking…never mind. It's stupid." She whispered. I yelled in frustration.

"Dammit! Just tell us!"

"Okay!" Chelsea squealed. "I was thinking about signing us up for it!" She then cringed, as if she expected us to hit her or something.

"That's a great idea." I said smiling. "If only we had a few more days notice and could work on a song!"

"I know! I know!" Chelsea said quickly. "But if we did a song that we already know and just hone it a little, I think we could stand a chance."

"Stand a chance?" TJ repeated. "It sounds like a competition."

"It kind of is." Chelsea said sheepishly.

"WHAT?" TJ and I yelled at once. Chelsea had to back pedal.

"Look! The artist/s with the best crowd reaction gets a Record Deal." Chelsea got out as fast as…well anything.

"What?" I said again. A…record deal? "Where?" _Please say L.A….Please say L.A….Please say L. freaking A.!_

"Los Angeles…" Chelsea trailed off. Her reply hung in the air, waiting for someone to snatch it.

If we won this competition, get signed, go to L.A….then my relationship with James wouldn't be too strained. Of course my dad and Mike will get in the way but it's a shot. People always say that a chance is enough. A chance is hope. I bit my lip, deciding. I don't even think my parents would let me go to L.A. We can't just get up and move. No one can. Unless my brother was willing. I mean, he's looking for a new job anyway. We could support the payments until he finds a decent job and all four of us could contribute. Not to mention that seeing the boys would be much less strained with my brother than my parents. But I highly doubt that they'd agree to it, especially TJ's or Chelsea's parents.

"I don't know Chels." I said popping my knuckles. "If we get this deal…what will we do? Our parents aren't going to up and move on a moment's notice."

"I know, but it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Chelsea said.

I looked at TJ and she sighed heavily.

"Better to do it and not get it then stay here and wonder what could've been." TJ said. I stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Are you reading from a fortune cookie?" I accused looking around the car for Chinese takeout boxes or something.

"Yup!" She tossed the slip of paper at me and laughed.

I need to get new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So how many of you wanted to kill me because of the last chapter? *Millions of hands raise* Oh...well...THEY DIDN'T BREAK UP! It was just so that James didn't come between Kate and her father. Aw, how sweet! So no hard feelings? Maybe? Hopefully? Maybe after a while? Okay, reviews por favor?<strong>


	11. The Contest Winners

**Newest Chapter is up and running! Say cheese new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next day we spent the entire morning deciding on which song to perform for the contest. We finally decided to do Every Rose Has its Thorn by Poison. We had to choose who'd sing what. By lunch, we had everything planned out. Now all that was left to do was to practice. Since TJ and I dabbled in the music business a time or two, we would play acoustic. Chelsea was shoved in the spot light. She'd be lead. We spent hours and hours rehearsing and making tiny adjustments her and here. When we had an hour left to get to the café, we sounded awesome.<p>

We rode with Chelsea and her family to the café. My parents knew where I was going but they didn't want to come. I actually asked them not to. When we arrived, the three of us traveled to the signup sheet by the stage. We had one problem. We didn't have a band name.

"What should we call ourselves?" I asked, the pen hovering over the paper.

"I don't know." Chelsea looked at her feet. We could always count on her to be on top of every decision.

TJ started to look around. "How about…Blood Red?"

"I think that's been done before." I stated and bit my lip in thought. Something semi original…hmm. "Oh, how about Can't Keep Tamed?"

"I like it!" TJ smiled. "How'd you come up with that?"

"CKT?" I laughed. "I used our initials and found a meaning. Can't Keep Tamed."

"Nice!" Chelsea cheered. "Now hurry and sign us up!"

"I'm working on it silly!"

I wrote down our new name and we found a table for ourselves. We would've sat with Chelsea's dad, girlfriend and her kids but the tables could only hold so many people. TJ couldn't stop shaking her leg. Chelsea was fidgety as well. I couldn't help but go over the cords again.

While we may have been one of the first to arrive at the café, we were almost last to sign up. It was during the performance of the third group that my phone started going nuts. I looked down and saw James' face. A smile grew as I snatched the phone and ran to the bathrooms.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey," James' voice was just like I remember it. It didn't matter I only talked to him the other day. It seemed like a lifetime to me. "Are you busy?"

"I'm sorry but who is this?" I asked, teasing him.

"Kate? This is James." I smiled at the confusion in his voice.

"James who?"

"Maslow. From Big Time Rush? How many James do you know?" He sounded hurt so I took pity on him.

"I was only kidding, James." I laughed as he sighed in relief.

"So are you busy?"

"A little, why?" I glanced back toward my table. TJ and Chelsea hadn't moved an inch since I left.

"Just wondering how long I get to talk to you." He said seductively. I had to swallow hard to push all want away. "What are you up to?"

"I'm at this really cheesy café with TJ and Chelsea. We signed up for Open Mic night." I was getting all excited just talking about it. "And guess what?"

"What?" He asked just as excited. Is he mocking me?

"The winner gets a record deal in L.A.!" I squealed in the phone and began to jump around.

"Really?" He didn't see that coming. "You're not just saying this to tease me or anything right?"

"I'm dead serious!" Someone tapped my shoulder. TJ and Chelsea were there motioning for me to go backstage and get ready. Wow, that went by fast. "Hey, I need to get ready. I'll tell you how we did later."

"I know you'll do great. I love you." The last three words sent butterflies everywhere. Great, thanks James.

"I love you, too."

I hung up and joined my friends backstage. We had practiced this so much that we could do it in our sleep. But just for good measure, we were allowed time to hone it more. Make it more than perfect. It was there that we decided that we should do it exactly like Poison. We talked to a hired drummer for the café and asked him if he could help us out. He agreed and the four of us tried it out. It sounded perfect. We had this thing in the bag.

"And now, put your hands together in a warm welcome to Can't Keep Tamed." The owner of the place announced.

We hugged the drummer whose name we learned was Doug and headed for the stage. We all looked at each other to confirm that everyone was ready. TJ started out and Chelsea began to sing. For as shy as she is, she could really belt a song out if it was needed. As soon as the first chorus ended, Doug and I started to make it sound more poppy. Since Poison is one of those bands that everyone's heard of, the people in the café began singing along and rocking out.

At the end of the song, we had a standing ovation. I was smiling like an idiot. The four of us joined hands and bowed. We ran off stage and began jumping giddily. We included Doug of course. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been half as good.

"Oh my God! Doug, thank you so much!" I said as we parted from our hug.

"You're welcome." He smiled at me. "You would've done just fine without me."

"Are you joking? Without you we wouldn't have been noticed!" TJ protested.

"You're one of us now!" I laughed. He smiled.

"It seems like we have a winner!" The owner announced. "The talent scouts have just submitted their winner…" He held a slip of paper. TJ, Chelsea, Doug and I joined hands again. "Can't Keep Tamed!"

We screamed and ran onstage. Doug stayed where he was. I ran over, grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the stage with us. The crowd greeted us with cheers and whistles. A tall man with short black hair approached us. He had to yell to be heard over the crowd.

"You four are Can't Keep Tamed?" We all nodded, even Doug. He had finally embraced the fact that he was going to be with us. The man smiled. "Congratulations. You are now presented with the opportunity to be signed with L.A. Records."

"You're joking, right?" I asked, my mouth agape. "I mean, there's no way this can be happening."

"It's happening alright." The man laughed. "I'm Don Sellers. If you agree to sign with L.A. Records I will be your personal manager."

"Well, we'll have to talk to our parents first." TJ said sadly.

"Here," Don pulled out several business cards and handed them out to us. "If they want to talk, tell them to give me a call. We can arrange a place and time to meet. I want to speak with everyone at once. So this is everyone in your band? A singer, two guitarists, and a drummer?" We nodded. "Alright, I will be expecting calls. Have a nice night."

He turned and left the café. We turned to each other. I could tell Doug was excited and glad that he accepted to be a part of us. I couldn't wait to tell my parents the good news. Then I remembered something.

"Oh man!" I grabbed my phone and motioned for TJ and Chelsea to follow. I smiled to Doug and held up a finger. "We need to tell the guys." I dialed James' number and waited. One ring passed and he answered.

"Hey, how'd you guys do?" James asked. He must have been waiting up.

"Well, we didn't do well." I said sadly. I heard him groan. I smiled. "We did awesome! We got the contract! All that's left is to talk to our parents!"

"You got it? That's awesome, Kate! I'm so happy for you!" James cheered. He then said something to the background. "It's really late; tell me how your parents take it."

"Okay, get some rest! Love you!"

"Love you." The line went dead.

We joined Doug where we left him. We exchanged numbers and said goodbye. We left with Chelsea's dad and family. He seemed happy that we won. I was curious if he'd let Chelsea go. Well, if worse comes to worse, Sally could convince him the let her go. What really worried me was if TJ's parents will let her come with us. Her dad won't even let her go to the movies with me without knowing exactly what movie we were seeing, who was driving, and when we'd be home. Then there were my parents. They were pretty lenient, but I'd doubt they'd let me go to L.A. to become a rock star. Now is where the fun begins. I said goodbye to Chelsea and her family after they dropped me off and I took a deep breath as I headed for the front door.

My dad was sitting on the couch staring intently at the TV. My mom was in the kitchen, playing around on the computer. It was now or never.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" I announced as loudly as possible.

"What happened, sweetie?" My dad asked, not turning his attention away from the TV.

"We won!" I squealed.

"That's great!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"And since we won we got a recording deal in L.A." I said a little shyly. I wasn't sure how they'd handle this.

"What?" My dad said, finally giving me his whole attention. My mom had entered the living room.

"You see, the winner of Open Mic Night gets a recording contract with a record company in L.A." I explained quickly. "We were offered a few month contracts to record some demos and if we get lucky we could actually stay in L.A. and I can make a living in music!"

"What about school?" My dad asked.

"And what about your friends?"

"Chelsea and TJ also got the deal. We could try online schooling again. This is a once in a life time opportunity!" I could feel the no in the air. They weren't going to let me go.

"Do you expect us to pick up and move to L.A. just like that?" My mom asked. "We don't have the money."

"We don't have to move! We can just stay in a hotel that the company will pay for."

"What if you get this deal? We still can't leave our jobs here."

"I know." I said. I have to propose this offer now. "What if Stephen stayed with us?"

"Your brother?" My mom clarified. "He can't just get up and move too you know."

"There are a lot of job opportunities in California. He can find something he likes to do. He can watch over us and with our combined paychecks we can pay for rent." I sounded so desperate I might as well have been on my knees begging.

"Fine," my mom said. "I'll take some time off work. I'll go with you to L.A. If this is serious, I'll talk to Stephen and see if he'd want to do it."

I screamed. "Thank you so much!" I hugged my mom and dad before running down to my room. I messaged James, TJ, Chelsea and Doug.

_Parents said yes. :D_

James was the first to message me back. He was excited that I was joining him in L.A. He told me that he'd be there at the airport to pick me up.

Doug was next. Since he was eighteen, his parents didn't really have a hold on him. He just told them that he was going to L.A. for a few months, probably longer. They just shrugged and told him to have fun.

Chelsea's dad had already been swayed. He thought that we were going to make something of ourselves. She told her dad that my mom was coming with them and he said yes. Two down, one to go.

It was a while until TJ messaged me back. She had to trade her life in to get her parents to agree. But her dad said that if my mom was going then so was he. He was currently in-between jobs and was going to L.A. with us. I knew something bad was going to happen but I had to think positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Kate and her friends are going to L.A.! James'll be so happy! I know I threw a new character in on you guys, Doug. But rest assured, he does serve a purpose in this story! :D Reviews por favor?<strong>


	12. Los Angeles

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I especially have to thank Bigtimebitch and LittleMissMia123 for being continuous readers and reviewers! I love all you guys! Read on!**

* * *

><p>The next day we met up with Don. My mom, TJ's dad, Chelsea, Doug, TJ and I talked about living arrangements. Doug was old enough to have his own room. TJ, Chelsea and I would share and my mom and TJ's dad would have rooms next to us. We'd be on the same floor. So far, the trip seemed like it'd be fun. Then we got our schedules. We had an hour for lunch every day free. The rest of the day would be spent in vocals, instrument, and dance lessons. This was going to be intense.<p>

The one person I really felt bad for was Doug. He didn't exactly sign up for it. During the meeting I saw him reconsider the deal. His eyes were shifty. The jumped from Don to the schedule and tickets to the ground and back to Don, he never once looked at me or anyone else. I laid my hand on his arm. He looked at me and smiled weakly. When Don left, I pulled Doug aside.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as he stared intently at the ground. He just nodded. "Are you sure? You seemed kind of nervous back there."

"Yeah, I'm just kind of worried is all." He whispered.

"About what?"

He looked up at me. His deep blue eyes were tortured. This kid had the whitest hair I have ever seen, and in the sunlight made it look that much brighter.

"I'm not sure that this will be a good idea." He admitted. I knew it. "It's not like I'm going to back out on you guys or anything. But, what if this doesn't work out?"

"Doug, Doug, Doug, Doug." I smiled. He looked at me confused. "Even if this doesn't work out, we'll still be friends! Nothing can ever change that."

He smiled. We rejoined the small group. Everything was planned down to the t. Our tickets were paid for, our hotel was booked, our first day of recording was set and our personal chauffer would be waiting for us. My mom knew that James was going to meet us at the airport. She told me that he doesn't have to pick us up. To tell the truth, I was looking forward to meeting James. I had a dream last night. It was just like one of those corny chick flick movies where the couple run and hug and kiss.

My dad was surly until the day we left. He didn't like the fact that I'll be away from him and so close to the boy he hates. My mom had to reassure him that I'd stay out of trouble and focus on my music for the first three months when it's critical. I even told him that James has much more to do than me. He has the show and his music to focus on. My dad seemed a little more cheered up by the time we left for the airport. Stephen works there so he'll meet us at my gate to say goodbye.

Stephen didn't really like my going to California either. He hadn't approved of my dating James any more than my dad did. But he was supportive. He led us to our gate where there was a ton of people waiting to board. I looked down at my ticket. I was relieved that the company paid for First Class instead of Coach. By the looks of that crowd, Coach was going to be really crowded and the flight attendants were going to be prissy the whole ride.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My dad asked as we waited for the boarding to begin. "There's still time if you want to back out."

"I'm sure, Dad." I smile at him. He was having a hard time letting me go. "Don't worry, Mom will be there and so is TJ's dad. We aren't going to be doing anything stupid."

"You better not." He said sternly. "Or I'll have to beat your butt."

"I know that's an empty threat." I teased. He smiled and hugged me.

"I love you, honey." He said.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Now boarding: First Class." The attendant said over the public address.

"That's my cue." I took my carry on from my dad and headed over to Stephen. He gave me a huge bear hug that cracked several vertebras in my back. "Be good. I'll see you in a few months."

He pulled away. My mom and I joined the rest of the group and walked down the hallway and into the air-conditioned plane. I sent James a message telling him that we were loading on the plane. First class was empty except for us. We could sit where we wanted. I sat in the middle of the middle section of the plane. Next to me were TJ and Doug. Chelsea sat next to TJ and our parents sat behind us. A few minutes later they began loading the coach.

A few hours later we arrived at L.A.X. As soon as we touched down I turned on my phone. We were so special that we were rushed off first. So that meant that when we reached the gate, there was only the pickup people and us. As soon as I saw him, I ran straight toward him. He caught me in his arms and laughed. We haven't seen each other in two days, if that, but it felt like forever. After he finished his corny spin me around in a hug scene the rest of the group showed up. We parted.

"James, you know TJ, Chelsea and my mom." I said blushing. "That's TJ's dad and that's Doug, he's our new drummer. Guys, this is James, my boyfriend." Doug's eyes instantly shot toward the floor. I was bewildered but let it pass for my mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, nice to see you again James." My mom said in a too nice tone. "I'm sure that you didn't' just come here to see Kate?"

"Uhm, no. Actually I was hoping to show her and her friends around L.A." He said slyly. "They'll become so busy that they won't get a chance to see Hollywood in all its glory."

My mom smiled. "Okay, have fun sweetheart. Tell me if your plans change." She kissed my forehead and searched for the designated driver for us. TJ's dad eyed James and followed my mom.

I sighed heavily.

"That was close!" I said throwing my head back in a Drama Queen fashion. "I thought that your dad was going to kill him TJ."

"Oh don't worry," TJ said seriously. "He won't kill anyone with witnesses."

James' face drained of color. I laughed and held his hand.

"She's just kidding James! Geez, he only murders on the full moon!"

James rolled his eyes. "Shall we, then?"

We started off toward the parking garage when Doug spoke up.

"Actually guys, I think I'm going to go to the hotel. I'm not feeling well." He smiled weakly at us and headed the same direction as the parents.

"Odd, but his loss." Chelsea said.

We followed James to his car and saw three other boys in it already. How in the name of Pete were we all going to fit? There were seven of us. The number of seats in James' car could fit on my right hand. There was no way. But then again, I did fit four girls in the cab of my truck. I just hoped James had a plan. Which he did. Carlos, Kendall, Chelsea and Logan sat in the back while James, TJ and I sat up front. TJ was not happy but either way, a couple wasn't going to sit next to each other. Don't ask me how TJ and Logan ended up being that couple. It kind of just happened.

We drove everywhere. We started off with, of course, the Hollywood sign. The guys were careful not to show any public display of affection. They were nervous that Mike might find out and force us to be apart. Of course, we were also worried about our own manager finding out. I had done some research on Don and found out that he and Mike have been having an ongoing feud with bands and artists. They were known as the North and South armies of Los Angeles. If they found out that their major clients were friendly, let alone together, could mean the termination of our jobs and our relationships.

We decided to go grab some lunch at a fast food place. It was then that we realized that this may not have been the best idea. As soon as all the guys stepped out of the car, they were ambushed. This was Chelsea's first time seeing the crazy fan girls and she began to boil. TJ and I had to calm her down.

"Chelsea! Relax, they're just fans." I laughed at her reaction. "They just want an autograph or a picture. It'll be over in a few minutes. Just be patient."

Chelsea took a deep breath and we began to chat about nothing in particular. That nothing happened to be Doug.

"Did you see his reaction when you told him you were with James?" TJ asked me. "He was completely crushed."

"How could he be crushed? We're just acquaintances. Friends at best." I stated rolling my eyes. How come this always happens to me?

"Oh please!" Chelsea laughed at my ignorance. "He's head over heels for you!"

"Your point?" I asked looking bored.

"Do you even recognize Doug?" TJ asked.

"Not really." I replied hugging myself. "Should I?"

"Well yeah!" TJ said exasperated. "He was a senior last year! He's the one who always smiled and talked to you! How could you forget him? He even asked you to prom!"

"I guess I just forgot." I said shrugging. But since they mentioned it, memories came forward. I had to admit, I did have a minor crush on him. We didn't go to prom though. My dad wouldn't allow it. Did Doug still have feelings for me? If so, what about… "Oh my God! Guys, what do I do?"

"Breath, don't panic." TJ said rolling her eyes at me. "If you panic, you'll alert James and he'll get mad and hate Doug forever."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

"Even so, do you want James to know that the guy you had a major crush on is working with you twenty-four seven?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I don't." I said after a moment's thought. "But how do I keep this from him? What if I still like Doug? It'll kill James. I mean, we're finally able to have a semi-normal relationship!"

"Kate, calm to the down!" TJ huffed. "It'll be okay. Just try and figure out what's going on in your head. After careful consideration and contemplation, choose. You're hot, amazing singer boyfriend James. Or our awesome, down to earth, drummer Doug."

"James is down to earth." I muttered. TJ laughed.

"Now she understands what the word contemplation means!" TJ mock clapped. I glared at her.

"This is not funny!" I hissed. "I'm in death con five here!"

"What does that mean?" Chelsea asked.

"It means I'm in deep shit and if I don't worm my way out of it, I could die!" I shot a look at James. The guys were still surrounded by fans. James smiled at me. I returned it with a small one.

"Okay, over exaggerating much?" Chelsea laughed.

"Seriously, I don't think I could stand hurting James." I said watching him.

"Then you know your choice!" TJ cheered. "James wins, Doug has to get over it."

"Yeah. Let's go inside and hold a table. By the looks of things, the guys won't join us for some time." I laughed.

We motioned to the guys letting them know where we were off to and grabbed a table near the back corner. A few minutes passed and the guys joined us with drinks. When and how they got them without getting ambushed was a mystery to my but I accepted my drink without question.

"Seems like you guys handled that ambush well." I said smiling at James. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well we had each other for help this time." Kendall smirked. "It's not like you guys were much help anyway."

"Hey, I do not recall a cry for help." Chelsea said flicking Kendall's nose. "Besides, you were fine on your own. I don't see why you're complaining."

"I'm not complaining." Kendall said slinging an arm around Chelsea. "I'm simply stating fact."

"Yeah, and the fact is you didn't need our help. So why don't we just stop the conversation." TJ said leaning against Logan.

"I second that motion!"I cheered.

"I third!" Carlos yelled.

"CARLOS!" a random girl's voice screamed. We looked to see a pack of girls near the counter. "Oh my God! It's Carlos from Big Time Rush!"

We looked at him. "Run." We said in unison.

He nodded and ran into the bathroom. Meantime, we made the guys duck under the table as the girls raced to our table.

"Where'd Carlos go?" one of the girls freaked. "Did you see which way he went?"

"Uhm, sweety?" TJ said in a very condescending tone. "Carlos was never here."

"What? No, we just saw him come in here." She said.

"No, you see," I started. "Carlos did come in the diner. But he left with the other boys from Big Time Rush. Did you not see them leave? They walked right by you."

"What…are you sure?" Another girl asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Honey, would I lie to fellow Big Time Rush fans?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"I don't know, would you?" Just like in some weird kid show, all the girls crossed their arms and glared at us. My phone buzzed. I held it up for the girls to see.

"Look, if you don't believe me then read this totally authentic update from the band saying that they're heading to the studio for last minute items." I said in my most polite tone. All arms dropped and faces relaxed.

"Oh! Okay, thanks anyway girls!"

With that the group fled from the diner.

"It's all clear!" I called. Carlos reemerged from the bathrooms and the other boys slowly rose out from under the table.

"If you ever touch me like that again," James said glaring at Logan and Kendall. "I swear, I'll kill you both."

"It's not like we had much of a choice!" Logan said in a high voice. "It was really cramped down there!"

"I don't care." Kendall said shivering. "It's not like I enjoyed it or anything. I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life now."

"Do we want to know?" I asked looking at James. He shook his head.

"You're better off not knowing." James confirmed. "I wish I didn't."

"Me too!" Kendall chimed in.

"Come on, Carlos!" I said pushing James further in the booth to make room. "Join us! We don't bite!"

Carlos sat down next to me. It took a moment but then Chelsea laughed. We looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Sorry, it's just…" She took a deep breath. "Look at how we're sitting! It's a pattern."

Sure enough, she was right. We sat boy girl boy girl. Carlos, me, James, TJ, Logan, Chelsea and Kendall. Freaky at how we do this unconsciously. But we laughed anyway and began talking high speed about how much fun our stay in L.A. was going to be. After an hour, the guys dropped us off at our hotel and took off. My spirits were lifted and so were Chelsea's and TJ's. We were in L.A. finally doing something we loved. We were going to make something of ourselves. Our dreams finally left the front porch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They're in L.A. and with the guys now! :) Awe! Doug is a little weird, isn't he? :) Reviews por favor?<strong>


	13. The Picnic Date

**YAY! There's this awesome new chapter! It's finally out! I told you I was working on it! There's an unexpected twist at the end. Okay, maybe it was a little bit expected but that depends on who you are. Please, remember that the story is not over yet! Disclaimer: I only own TJ, Kate, Chelsea and Doug and Don.. Wow...I own a lot more than I thought...**

**Just an unimportant side note that I wanted to let you guys know about because I'm too excited to keep it locked up in this chamber I call my mind...I'M GOING TO SEE BIG TIME RUSH IN CONCERT TOMORROW! I'll let you guys know how it went when I update again. Love yous! Read on!**

* * *

><p>A month had come and gone and we were in hell. We were sore twenty-fourseven. We had to continuously drink water because of the heat. We were only doing covers because we needed to get noticed by cooperate before we do our own songs. TJ's and my fingers were calloused to the point of no return. Chelsea began to squeak trying to reach notes out of her range. Doug's arms were so built from all the drumming it was insane. We needed to take a break and soon, but Don won't have it. He said that this will make us stronger. Yeah and it just might kill us at the same time. But that wasn't why I wanted a break.

Ever since we got to L.A., we only hung out with the guys that one time when we arrived. Since then, it's just been seldom text messages between filming and recording. It seems that even coming out here to L.A. it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it'd be. But James is holding a BBQ on our day offs, which happened to be in two days. Everyone was excited. Including Doug. Which I don't get. Since we returned to our hotel, he seemed to be getting closer and closer to us. I know I was paranoid, but it seemed like he was trying to use the little-to-nothing conversations James and I were having and tried to steal me away.

"He won't steal you away!" TJ said exasperated after I brought it up for the umpteenth time during a small break in dance practice. "He's seen how big and burly James is."

"Burly?" Chelsea asked skeptically.

"You know what I mean," TJ shot her a look. "Besides, he's getting closer to _all_ of us. He's probably finally accepted being our friend. Relax."

I sighed.

"Kate," Chelsea called playing with her water bottle. "Would you leave James?"

"No, but…"

"Would James leave you?"

"No, but…"

"Then what' the problem?"

"If Doug does try something and I shut him down, I'm scared about what will happen to the band!" I cried. Why couldn't they see that? "He's the reason why we're here! If it wasn't for his awesome drumage we'd still be in Colorado preparing for our sucky junior year at the dump of a high school!"

My friends started laughing.

"Kate, relax." TJ said tossing me a water bottle. I flinched out of the way. I picked it up from the floor, cursing that good looking boyfriend of mine. "You're over thinking things to the point that it's ridiculous."

"She's right, you know." Chelsea agreed.

"Come on, ladies!" Don called. "Breaks over! Let's get back to work!"

I flipped them the bird before heading back to the dance studio room.

After work, we were dropped off at the hotel. The lobby wasn't crowded so the normal ten minute push and shove toward the elevators took two seconds. I was impressed. There were so many tourists and people like us trying to make it in this world that the lobby was crowded all day every day. Just the other day, we had to crawl between legs and suitcases just to get to the front door. We had to leave our room half an hour before work just to get there on time. Today was a little weird. But I shrugged it off. I was too exhausted to care about these nillys.

Since the company was paying for everything, we got a suite. Our room looked just like we left it this morning. The couch was littered with books and dishes, the living room floor was covered with clothes, the coffee table was hidden beneath all the mugs and glasses we used recently. The hallway had piles of clothes that still needed to be washed. Back in the bedroom (which the three of us shared) the bed was unmade, more clothes were thrown everywhere. The two cots against the walls were overturned. Bags laid on the floor forgotten. We seriously needed to start cleaning. So we did what we do best. We split up and tackled different jobs. TJ would see to the back bedroom. Chelsea would tidy up the living room. That left me with the laundry and dishes.

You would think that dividing the tasks between us would make it go faster right? Wrong! TJ and Chelsea kept finding hidden dishes, food glued to them. Not to mention that when a load was done I'd give the pile to TJ to separate and put away in exchange for whatever dirty laundry she found. It was endless cycle. Chelsea finished first and she took over drying and putting the dishes away so I'd have more room to scrub and rinse.

It was around one in the morning when we finished. All three of us plopped onto the couch; backs, arms, legs, and feet sore. Well, more sore than before.

"We really need to take better care of our suite before they kick us out." I said stretching out my back.

"If they could find us first." Chelsea joked, her eyes closed from exhaustion.

"Finding us wouldn't be the issue." TJ countered. "It'd be trying to get through the door that'd delay them long enough for us to go next door."

We laughed. After much moaning and groaning (clean your minds!) we managed to stand up and head for bed. Besides, we had a long and hard day of recording ahead of us. As soon as the lights were off, the dreams hit. They weren't just any kind of dream. They weren't exactly nightmares either. More like something in-between. If that was possible.

This dream started out weird. It was like watching the Big Time Rush concert through a kaleidoscope. Different colors mingled with each other. It was hard to focus on one thing. The water bottle screamed as it flew toward me. When I looked down, it had eyes. A mouth then appeared.

"Hey! You're head wasn't exactly comfy you know!" It complained.

I screamed and ran away from it. What I thought was the exit swarmed and changed into a funky oval Ferris Wheel. James was standing in the car, arms open. I pushed myself harder to get to him. But when I got close enough, James had turned into Doug. He had his arms around me before I could blink. He made us sit down, me on his lap, and strapped us in tight. I protested strongly and tried to get out. But every time I moved, he got more aroused. I had no chance to reach for the belt and unbuckle myself from him because the Ferris Wheel started. However, it wasn't as slow as a Ferris Wheel should be. It was fast. I'm sure we finished fifteen complete turns in one minute. The oxygen was sucked out of my lungs and I was forced against Doug and his little friend.

When the ride stopped, I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Doug called out after me as I sprinted toward the park exit. Just as I entered the entrance building, James' face was everywhere. On the walls, ceiling, floor, products of shelves. Everywhere. His eyebrows were pinched together in disappointment. His mouth moved as if he were saying something but I couldn't hear him. Instead, white lettering flashed across his forehead. I then connected the words to his mouth.

_I'm sorry Kate…Maybe it's better if we just end it here…I'm sorry Kate…I don't love someone who flirts around behind my back…I'm sorry Kate…_

My vision blurred and I staggered. Two arms caught me as I stumbled forward. I looked up and saw him. James. His face was just like the ones on the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry Kate," He said, his tone hurt and angry. "Maybe it's better if we just end it here."

I stared at him shocked. "W-What?"

Just like that he vaporized. Before I fell flat on my face, I regained my balance. I looked around and made a bee line for the front door. Just as I reached the door, a hand pulled me aside. It was James again.

"I'm sorry Kate," His tone was the same as before. "I don't love someone who flirts around behind my back."

Then he disappeared as fast as he did before. This time, I was too stunned to try and catch myself. I fell flat on my face and sat bolt up in my dark room. That didn't make any sense. I breathed heavily and looked around. No James in sight. I sighed. My friends slept soundly in their beds, not even noticing my distress. You know in those movies, where someone has a terrible dream and shoot up out of bed and they're surrounded by their friends? Yeah, those are lies. Your friends don't care. They're too busy in their own dreams to notice. But I did feel alone. I looked at the clock by the bed. _Two a.m.? _

A sigh escaped me as I stood and left the bedroom. I turned on the TV and laid out on the couch. I began to flip through the channels aimlessly. There was crap, crap, crap and crap on. Oh wait…nope paid programming. Dang. Don't these TV people know that there's that small amount of population that can't sleep? Judging by the looks of the entertainment selections, I'm guessing no. Unless these insomniacs were shopaholics or perverted. But I'm neither. What…the…hell people? I landed on this weird news channel and saw a familiar face. No, not one but seven. I sat up and focused on the screen.

"Today, the famous band Big Time Rush was seen with three girls from the slow rising band Can't Keep Tamed." The news lady said in her nasally voice. _Slow rising? Thanks, media!_ "Is this just a welcoming from BTR? Or something more?"

Behind her head a picture of James and I, Kendall and Chelsea, Logan and TJ appeared. All of us holding hands, smiling and laughing. Carlos was cut out of the picture because I distinctly remember him next to James and rolling his eyes at his lame joke. This was not good.

"Stay tuned for the latest gossip on…"

I turned off the TV. I really hoped our producer didn't see this. I really hoped the guys' producer didn't see this. If they did? Well CKT will be sent back to Colorado stripped clean from a recording contract and boyfriends. Talk about hell. I had half a mind to call James and ask if he saw the report but it was late and he was probably dead asleep. Not even my call could wake this boy up. I just had to hope that no one important saw it.

But like everything that you want to keep hidden, eventually it comes out. It was two days later and we were in James' backyard. It was just the seven of us plus a date that Carlos had snagged. She was pretty, her long brown hair was pin straight and had highlights. Not the cheap highlights you can spot a mile away, but natural. Her eyes were a beautiful green, prettier than Kendall's. He joked that he was jealous and that she made him feel bad. When she laughed, I could tell why Carlos liked her. This girl was perfect for him.

"So, Riley," I said as she sat with us at the picnic table. James was grilling and the other three were tossing around a football. "How'd you meet Carlitos?"

She giggled at his nickname.

"Well, one day in the studio I was at the snack table and he was there." She said smiling. "I was about to head back to my office when he 'accidently' spilled guacamole all over my shirt." We all stage gasped for her amusement. "After his million apologies he asked me if I wanted to go to this barbeque and I said yes. The end."

"Hmm, that's a lot better than how TJ and I met James and Logan." I said with a disgruntled face.

"Hey, it has to be better than how I met Kendall." Chelsea complained. I gave her a pointed look.

"You think suffering head trauma is better than a blind date?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Okay, fine! Yours was worse." Chelsea succumbed cowering. "Happy?"

"Much." I grinned.

"How did you meet these guys?" Riley asked, confusion etched onto her face.

"Well, TJ and I were at their concert in Denver a while back. We were about to leave when this jerk threw a half empty water bottle at my head." I said the last part loud enough for James to hear. I looked at him to see him smiling and rolling his eyes. "After much consideration I couldn't simply drive home. They let us stay at their hotel and we went to the park the next day."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Riley said, her eyes were watering. _Was she going to cry?_

"Are you joking?" I laughed. "I'd take guacamole over a water bottle any day."

"But then you wouldn't have met me," James jumped in laying a plate of hamburgers and hotdogs on the table in front of us. "You would've met Carlos."

"Well, if you didn't throw that bottle at me and greeted me the right way we wouldn't have this predicament." I said smiling toothily at him.

"But imagine our story!" James said in an attempt to keep me from wigging out on him right then and there. "It's unique."

"Speaking of story," I said, my memory jogging to life. "Did you see that newscast the other day?" He shook his head. "Well, I was surfing the channels at two in the morning when I came across this story…"

"Why were you up at two a.m.?" James interrupted. I didn't want to tell him about the weird dreams so I just glared at him.

"May I continue?" He nodded. "Anyway, I came across this story about BTR and CKT."

"What?" I looked over and saw that the three boys dropped the football and rushed to our table. Unsure if it was the food or my story I just shrugged it off.

"They had pictures of us when we arrived in L.A. Although," I turned to Carlos, who was stuffing raw hot dog after raw hot dog down his throat. "They left you out. Like the literally cut you out of the picture."

He swallowed hard; he shoved a lot of hot dogs into his mouth. "Figures."

"Aw, Carlos." Riley said standing and walking toward Carlos. She hugged him from behind. "You're not left out. You have a bunch of friends who love you."

"I know." He turned to face her. "But I love you, you know."

Riley smiled and the make-session began. We all groaned and threw bits of food at them complaining. Carlos laughed and they sat down with the rest of us.

"Were we that bad?" I asked the table, looking around at everybody. Kendall's face was scrunched in guilt. "What's with the face Kenballs?"

"Ken what?" He laughed.

"Just answer the question!" I demanded laughing.

"Yes, you were that bad!" He confessed hiding behind his empty paper plate. "Don't throw food at me."

"Oh we were that bad?" James challenged. "You should have seen you and Chelsea at the club! And you two had just met!" Chelsea blushed deep red. I laughed.

"What about TJ and Logan?"

"What about TJ and Logan?" TJ asked looking around like she missed the complete conversation. By the looks of Logan's grin, they were talking about something I'm better off without knowing.

"You two are bad!" Chelsea laughed. "I mean, look at you right now! Logan's grinning like an idiot and you have no idea what we were just saying!"

"Oh shut up." TJ mumbled rolling her eyes. It was the first time in ages that I saw her defeated. I laughed my freaking ass off. She threw a piece of lettuce at me. "You, too!"

"You know, I spent all day preparing for this cook out and all you guys want to do is throw my hard work around like it was nothing." James pouted. "I appreciate it guys!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It looks delicious, babe."

He smiled and we began dishing up. Conversation after that was impossible. James really knew how to cook! Everything was amazing. I normally avoid hamburgers but after trying James', I was in love. About an hour later, all the food was gone and all the boys were lying on the grass. We four girls were talking about going shopping on Rodeo Dr. sometime. It was then that everything took a turn for the worse.

"Busted." The voice came from the back door to James' house.

We looked over and saw the two people in charge of our futures. _Shit._ I screamed in my head over and over again. Standing there was Don and Mike. They had their arms crossed and were glaring at us. Riley kind of shrank into the background as the seven of us stood to meet our doom. Don looked madder than Hades. Mike looked worse. He already warned us about not getting involved with each other. Here goes round two, and he was going to make sure that this time, his rules were going to be followed.

"What are you doing with those boys?" Don said, too calmly might I add.

"We were just having dinner." I answered quietly.

"Dinner?" Don's voice remained even and low. Couldn't he just scream at us and get it over with? "You don't have dinner with those boys. Ever. They are the competition."

"Competition?" TJ repeated.

"Yes, they are the clients to my long hated friend, Mike O'Donnell." Don turned and glared at the man next to him. "Come, we're going to have a long discussion."

"Wait Don." Mike said quickly. "I had already warned these six about staying away from each other. I thought that I had made myself clear. If this gets out, it would be the end of all of your careers."

"We did keep it under the radar." Logan said harshly. Never saw that side of him before. I hoped I never would again.

"No, you didn't!" Don exploded. We flinched away. Finally, we triggered a reaction. "It's all over the tabloids and media! You six are on every single channel!"

"But…"

"Dammit, Kate!" Don pointed a finger at me. "If I hear one word from your mouth I will send you back to Colorado. Clear?"

I nodded. James grabbed my hand, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on my hand. Mike did not let this go unnoticed.

"James," He said dangerously. James looked up at him with hateful eyes. "Step away from the girl." James shook his head. "You have no choice anymore James. Step. Away." But James just stood his ground. He was risking his career. I had to break him to keep him in a job. I cannot believe I was going to do this. Tears welled at the thought of his hurt face.

"James," I ripped my hand from his. It felt like I ripped his heart in two. Well, I was going to. It broke me apart. "James, you can't do this. You can't jeopardize your career for me. We barely see each other as it is. I'm sorry, but we need to break up."

"What? Kate…"

"No, James." I looked away, knowing that if I saw his face, my resistance would crumble. "It's hurting both of us. We need to go our separate ways. You need to focus on your show and music. I need to focus on getting signed full time. This is best for the two of us. I'm sorry."

My voice broke at the end and so did my heart. I ran toward the backdoor, dodging Don and Mike. I couldn't stay there, hear his hurt voice, see the tears I know are falling from his beautiful eyes. I had to get as far away as possible. Don's car was waiting in the driveway. I jumped into the front seat. TJ and Chelsea had less of a chance for glaring at me with my knowledge this way. I know that they're going to hate me forever for breaking their relationships. Not taking a stand with them like I should have. But this way, we could stay in L.A. and make something of our dreams. I just hope that they'll forgive me enough to continue with the band. If not, then I just ripped mine and James' hearts out, stomped on them, and threw them in acid for nothing.

A few minutes later, Don emerged. But I didn't see Chelsea or TJ. Something must have happened. My eyes widened. Did I just murder myself for nothing? Don climbed into the driver's seat, started the car and pulled away from the house. We were turning onto the highway when he told me the wonderful news.

"You're going solo."

Whatever was left of my heart died. My friends ditched me like I ditched them. I guess I deserved this.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I promise that it gets better! Things happen and then something else happens! I can't give you details because then where'd your interest be? Not here! :) Reviews por favor?<strong>


	14. Apologies Apologies

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it! Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not even remotely close at all in this god for saken universe own Big Time Rush!**

**Okay, so I told you guys I'd tell you how the concert went on my next update. Well, unfortunately I did not make it in time and I'm very much depressed! But this chapter is not affected by that what-so-ever! There is a plan boiling at the end. You'll have to read on to know what I'm talking about ;)**

* * *

><p>"I'm what?" I asked, the tears that were welling finally overflowed.<p>

"Your friends quit on you, Kate." Don said his knuckles whitening. "I should have only hired you."

"What are you talking about?" I said hoarsely. "They couldn't have quit! This was our dream!"

"Apparently not anymore." Don shook his head. "If they followed your example we could be discussing about using your guys' own songs on the demo. I guess it just going to be you."

"Followed my example?" I was surprised that I was yelling. "I just destroyed the only good thing I had here! I'm in love with James! And I just broke his heart!"

"You did the right thing." Don said evenly. His voice hitching.

"The right thing?" I screamed. "What's so right about hurting the person you love? Or most importantly some who loved you? Are you married Don?" He shook his head. "Did you ever have someone important in your life?" He just stared ahead, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "Do you think that you could do anything after betraying everyone close to you?"

"Kate, they made their choice and you made yours." He glared at me. "There's no time in worrying about it now. We're heading toward the studio to start your own demo."

I gave up. He wasn't going to let me go now. I remembered when we first got here, how happy he was to finally have a client. Instead, I just slumped in my seat and cried silently. There was no way my friends were going to forgive me. At least not as soon as I want them to. Then there was James. He'll never forgive me. When we arrived at the studio I was surprised to see my parents. Not just my mom, but my dad too. I sat up a little straighter in my seat. As soon as Don parked, I was out the door and balling in their arms.

They walked me inside the studio while I sobbed out my story. My mom looked at me in disappointment. My dad looked a little upset too. I wasn't sure it was because I was in so much pain or not but I didn't care at the moment. I was just happy that he was here. Which reminded me.

"Why are you here, Dad?" I sniffled.

"I came to apologize." He sat me down in an armchair. "I was wrong to shoot you and James down so fast. But it looks like I'm not the only one who did something wrong."

"Honey, why'd you drop your friends like that?" My mom asked, not even trying to be gentle.

"I thought that if I broke up with James we'd be able to get farther in our careers. But TJ and Chelsea quit and Don said that I'm going to go solo." I looked up at Don, who was standing in the back. "I can't do this without them, Don. I really can't."

"I know." Don frowned. "I'll see if I can get them back. I'm pretty sure there's something in their contracts…" He wondered off into his office, mumbling as he went. How was he on my side all of a sudden? Not ten minutes ago he was screaming at us for being in contact with Big Time Rush.

"What I did was wrong," I said quietly. "I know that. I just need some way to get back and try and get my friends back." I looked up at my parents. "Can I use the rental?"

My mom nodded and tossed me the keys. I ran out of the studio and dove into the car. I had a pretty good idea where James' house was and I wouldn't be able to sleep unless knowing that I talked to them. Even if that talking turning into screaming. Finding his house was easier said than done. I got lost a few times but half an hour later, I parked in front of his house. I ran up the drive way and banged on the front door. James answered, looking sullen and heartbroken. I almost lost it then and there.

"What?" He said harshly. I flinched from his tone.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered. "And everyone else. Please."

He sighed and looked inside. "Fine." He stepped aside and let me in. "You have half an hour before I kick you out."

I was pretty sure he wasn't joking, but the look on his face told me that he wasn't kidding around. I stepped past him and looked around. Everyone was inside, sitting on his couch and chairs. The three boys glared at me. I'm sure they hated my for hurting their friends, girlfriends, and themselves. TJ and Chelsea sat side by side with their arms crossed, looking pissed beyond reason.

"TJ," She turned her hatred looked toward me. "Chelsea," she continued to glare at the wall. "I'm so sorry. I…I was so freaking stupid. I know that it's not a valid reason for what I did. I know that it'll take a long time to get you guys back. I just want you guys to be my friends again. My sisters again." My voice was breaking under the glares that I was getting from everyone in the room. "Chels, come on. At least look at me. Please?"

She looked at me, her face showed every sign of hurt. "You expect us to forgive you right away?"

"No! I don't expect that. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm sorry." I looked over at the guys. Their glares intensifying. "And you three, I know that it'll take a lot to get you to trust me again. I hurt everyone you love and yourselves. You probably don't want to hear a sappy apology, but that's all I know." I turned around and saw James. He was leaning against the door, not even looking at me. "James," I couldn't say much more than that. Tears were falling fast from my eyes and my voice was barely usable.

James looked up at me, his eyes judging. He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"James, there are no words to say how sorry I am and how much I'd want to take this afternoon back and return to the best lunch. I…."

James looked at the clock and opened the door he was leaning on. "Time's up. I think you should go."

The sobs returned and I had to bite them back. I couldn't break down here. It wouldn't help anyone. I nodded and left. But I paused at the door, looking back. Everyone watched me with narrowed eyes. It seemed like I didn't get very far. I took one step onto the porch and James slammed the door. I flinched at the bang. I didn't have it in me to walk to the car let alone drive it. I leaned against the wall by the door and slid to the ground.

I buried my head in my knees and cried out again. I tried to keep the sobs silent so as not to disturb them and let them know that I hadn't left yet. The faces of my friends flashed before me, each hurting me more and more. The door creaked open and I held my breath. I could hear laughter coming from inside, my heart sank when I heard James' cheerful banter. They were making fun of me? I guess I deserved it, I hurt everyone and show up about to fall to pieces. I'd make fun of me too.

"Alright guys, I'll be right back!" a voice called into the house. The door closed. "K-Kate?"

_Riley._ Why was she leaving? I looked up and she had car keys in her hand. Her eyes widened when they spotted me in my pitiful position. She walked over to me and knelt down.

"Hey, are you okay?" She whispered. I shook my head. "Come on, let's go for a ride. I'm just running to a nearby gas station. We can take the long way."

She led me to her car, which was parked right behind me, and pulled away. She waited for me to say something as we drove the opposite way to the highway. I don't know why she was being so nice to me. I barely knew her and betrayed her…well Carlos. But still, why be kind?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I croaked staring out the window.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?" She countered glancing at me. "Kate, I know how hard that must have been. But you were really stupid. I mean, way beyond idiocy. That was insane. You dumped your extremely hot and talented boyfriend and your best friends who you considered sisters. Don't get me wrong, your intentions were clear, but you could've handled it differently."

"Alright, I get it." I hissed. "I was wrong and stupid and completely mental. I get it."

"Maybe not completely mental." Riley smiled over at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I just want them back, Riley." I whimpered. "I doubt I will."

"Give them time." Riley reassured me. "You can still hang out with me. You can be in James' house because _I_ invited you. Carlos won't let him kick you out if I want you there. Just let them come to you. Don't force yourself on them. Eventually, they'll forgive you. That's what real friends do."

I just nodded. We had pulled onto the highway. From here, it was a ten minute drive to the gas station. We joked about simple things, argued over politics and gossiped like any other pair of teenage girls. On the way back, I was feeling a lot better. I had told my mom and dad that I'll return to the hotel with the car later that night so as not to worry them. When we returned to James' house, the nerves kicked in. I was scared to death about him literally kicking me out. Besides the fact that he'd never do that to a girl, let alone a girl he was together with, I was sure that he was strong enough to punt me over the fence. As we walked up the stairs, I held my breath. Riley opened the door and I followed her inside and into the kitchen to drop off the bags.

"What the hell is she doing here?" TJ snapped glaring in my direction.

"I invited her." Riley said simply unloading the candy bags and chips.

"You what?" Carlos casted a shocked expression to his girlfriend, then he looked at James. "You _want _her here?"

"Not really," his voice was stone and icy. "But I have no objections if Riley wants her here." He looked at me, clearly more pissed than I would have imagined. "Just keep your distance from me."

I looked down at the floor and nodded. Riley tossed the candy to the appropriate sugartooth and sat on the floor, she patted the space next to her. I joined her and brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them. It was silent; no one looked at me or spoke to me. Not like I cared. I was just hoping I don't get killed from all the glares. Riley then cleared her throat and looked around the room.

"So are we going to watch the movie or not, Maslow?" She shot a teasing smile at James. He laughed and stood.

"Well, if you're going to be persistent." He replied as he headed toward his TV, which just happened to be next to me. I scooted as far away as possible, giving him more than enough room. He watched my movement out of the corner of his eye. Riley leaned against Carlos' legs and pulled me back. There was a pretty solid table behind me, so I leaned against that testing it once or twice before putting my full weight on it. "Alright! Let's get it started."

"What are we watching again?" Chelsea asked snuggling up against Kendall's side. I awaited the answer, I wanted to know too.

"I have no idea." James replied as he settled in his seat again. "I didn't pick it out, remember?"

TJ looked uninterested and relaxed on Logan's lap. She never really liked to watch movies unless she was in a movie mood. I knew that she'd be sleeping (highly unlikely), playing on her phone (mildly unlikely) or having a hushed conversation with Logan (most likely.) Riley watched me as I backed into myself again. She patted my shoulder consolingly.

Since we were all supposed to watch this when we were all together, the movie just happened to be a romantic comedy. In fact, it was pretty much like what happened to me earlier. About half way through the movie, I couldn't hold it in. I whispered an apology to Riley and slipped out back. James followed me with watchful eyes. As soon as the back door closed, I walked over to his rather comfy looking bench swing. I sat down and began to sway gently, watching the clouds.

For once in my life I wished that we'd watch a freaky movie like my cousins always made me watch. At least then I'd be able to take my mind off of the tension in that room. But no, I insisted on some cheesy movie. Another reason to hate myself. I caused myself pain. I'm now a registered masochist. Eventually, the sky darkened, signaling that it was getting late. At least now I had an excuse to go back to my hotel room…that I shared with TJ and Chelsea. Oh great. That's going to be awkward. Guess who's sleeping on the couch? I am! I sighed heavily at the long night ahead of me.

The movie must have ended because the back door opened and closed. I didn't look over to see who had joined me or if James was going to throw me out. I didn't really give a fuck at the moment. I just closed my eyes and willed them to overlook me. It almost worked, until I felt someone sit down next to me. I still didn't look over. Maybe it I was extremely lucky or by a really amazing miracle, they wouldn't address me. But when I heard an intake of breath, my happy boat sank…again.

"Why'd you come back?" the voice was low and gentle. I peeked over and saw Chelsea. She stared straight ahead. I cocked an eyebrow, asking her to emphasize. "What you did to James? It really hurt him. TJ and I were so pissed that we dumped the band. You should've seen him, Kate." I just sighed and stared at the newly interesting ground. If I looked carefully I could see the bits of food that we were throwing around earlier. The recent memory was salt in the wound. "What I'm asking is why'd you come back and apologize?"

I looked up at her. "Chelsea, why wouldn't I come back? I had just destroyed _everyone_. I had to come back and try to mend things. Even if you guys didn't want to hear it. I had to try."

"Seeing you in that state, Kate," Chelsea started twiddling her thumbs. "I kind of felt…happy." I nodded in understanding. "I felt like we were even. James looked like he was about to throw himself at you and comfort you." She gave a barely there smile.

"What?" I whispered. James looked like what?

"James was pretty torn up that you broke up with him. He was pissed off at first, don't get me wrong." Chelsea sighed. "But as soon as you left after that heartfelt apology, he almost ran out after you. It was all he could do to sit down."

"If you're trying to make feel bad, stop." I said shakily. "I feel bad enough without the help."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just telling you the truth."

I only nodded.

"Well, the movie ended like five minutes ago and our curfew is in a few minutes." She stood and smiled at me. Two truces in one night? That's probably as far as I'm going to get. I stood up with her and she hugged me. "TJ may take awhile, but I accept your apology." She pulled away and smiled at me again. "We need a ride, I'll get TJ."

I followed her into the house. Everyone was stretching and yawning. Must have been a pretty boring movie. Riley looked over at me, her expression curious. I smiled at her and gave her not-so-subtle thumbs up. She grinned. Chelsea walked over to TJ and began to talk to her. It looked like they were about to get into an argument when TJ finally caved (THAT'S A NEW ONE!) and stormed out of the door. Chelsea said goodbye to everyone and followed her. I only waved at Riley and shot a small smile at everyone else before leaving.

Once outside, I began to relax. Two down and five to go. I was making remarkable progress so far. I hope it keeps up. I walked down toward the car and saw TJ in the backseat, arms crossed and determined to look nowhere but out the window. I sighed and got in. I pulled away from the curb and toward the highway. It was a long and tiresome ten minute ride I had ever been on. Chelsea tried like the dickens to get a conversation started. I told the both of them that the record deal was still intact if they wanted to stay. Chelsea seemed happy while TJ just mumbled. She was determined not to speak to me. That would change eventually. If we were going to work together again, then we'll get onto speaking terms sometime soon.

At the hotel, TJ jumped out of the car and up to the lobby like the car was on fire. I watched as she stomped inside. Chelsea looked at me sympathetically and we followed her at a more civilized manner. I told her about my plans of sleeping on the couch to give TJ space. Chelsea protested at first but gave up when she realized that I wasn't going to change my mind. TJ must have caught a very quick elevator or took the stairs because by the time we reached the lobby, she was nowhere in sight.

The suite looked just like we left it, a mess. I sighed as I cleaned up my new room, putting dirty dishes in the sink, dirty clothes in the laundry, trash in the trash can. After that, I walked into my old room and grabbed my comforter, pillows, and clothes and walked to the living room. TJ watched with curious eyes. I heard Chelsea tell her my plans and she just shrugged. Frowning, I put all my clothes in the dresser under the TV. I put my folded up comforter by the dresser with my pillows on top. It wasn't near late enough to get ready for bed. Instead, I started the laundry, grabbing whatever clothes that needed washed and throwing them in the basket. Once done I began the dishes.

TJ came out and sat on the couch. She didn't turn on the TV, she didn't have a book, and she didn't even have her phone. This meant that she wanted to talk. I can't deny that that was what I wanted, but she was going to be the hardest to talk to. I knew her the longest. James was going to be tough but TJ was going to suck (clean out that gutter mind of yours children!). When I couldn't pretend that the dishes were worse than they were, she joined me in the kitchen to put them away. Sometime between my starting dishes and now someone turned on music. I found myself singing along with Big Time Rush. When it came to the rap, the music cut (not like I noticed) and I continued on. TJ stared at me and Chelsea smirked from the couch. I looked up.

"What?" I asked as I went to put a plate away.

"I think I know how you can win James back." TJ smiled at me. Three down.

* * *

><p><strong>I smell plan! (Did not mean to steal their line!) Lol, we are at chapter fourteen and still going on strong! I'm pretty sure some of you are wondering, what happened to Doug? Well, he's coming! Don't worry! I'm working him in as I type...well think. Lol Reviews por favor?<strong>


	15. This Is the Plan?

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all! Disclaimer: as much as I hate to say it, I do not own Big Time Rush. Saddest of sad days. :( Read on! There's an amazing surprise at the end! But you'll have to read the chapter to find out! (Insert evil laugh here.)**

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" I asked. When those two come up with a plan, the need to worry is needed. "What do you mean get James back?"<p>

"Well, Kate," Chelsea said as TJ grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the couch. I was quite literally thrown down. "We've been thinking. Seeing you and James so…distant is kind of depressing. So TJ had been talking to Logan and to get him to see if we can have a 'guest appearance' on one of their concerts in L.A. next week."

"What?" I yelled. "I thought that he hated me! I thought that you and Logan and Carlos and Kendall all hated me! Why plan this? When did you plan this?"

"We could never hate you." TJ said smiling guiltily. "We just strongly disliked you for a few hours. After your apology and James kicked you out, which I'm still amazed that he did, we all realized that you had learned you lesson."

"So you guys just let me suffer in silence?" I complained.

"You weren't silent for one second." Chelsea laughed. "We could hear you balling out there. So, Riley, TJ and I came up with this idea. We had Riley go and pick you up. The plan was to get you back into the house and try to get James to feel a little less likely to rip your head off. He seemed to be watching you a lot during the movie so we knew that this plan was going to work. After you left, like I knew you would, it was my part to forgive you next. TJ had a hard time keeping silent in the back of the car. She had to think about how her dad was going to react to seeing her and Logan on the news to keep up her bad attitude." TJ rolled her eyes. "Anyway, while TJ and I were waiting in the car, she filled me in that Logan had agreed to letting us do a little surprise appearance at their concert next week. Kendall and Carlos will definitely forgive you by then and will agree to keep this little secret away from James."

My jaw dropped. That was some plan. So, Riley, Chelsea, TJ and Logan all forgave me in moments. Kendall and Carlos will follow soon after because of their girlfriends and the fact that I'm a huge suck up. I really hoped that this devil of a plan will work. I really needed James to forgive me and we can go back to being friends. Going straight back to where we were would be hard if not impossible. I just had to trust myself that I'm doing the right thing and not let myself wig out in intense situations. At least that's what TJ told me. Ironic how the over thinker told me to not wig out in intense situations…. My standards were falling and fast. Stupid L.A.

Before we knew it, it was midnight and we had a long day of recording tomorrow. TJ and Chelsea tried to convince me to return to our room. I told them that I wasn't going to be really sleeping anyway and that I'd end up out here anyway. They shrugged and went to bed. I flipped on the television and the channel I had on the other day was still on. It was the same nasally voiced woman as before. She was talking about how the new Twilight movie was getting hype. I rolled my eyes and was about to change it when yet again I saw our faces on the screen. This time though, everyone was hurt and ticked off. Oh..boy…

"The other day the new band CKT was seen on good terms with the heartthrob band Big Time Rush." She said smugly. Apparently she had a crush on BTR. Wasn't she like thirty or something? Gross. "But today it seems like bassist Kate Anderline for CKT couldn't handle the pressures and was seen running from singer and actor James Maslow's house this afternoon. It was reported that both bands' managers had caught them in the act of 'fraternizing with the enemy.'"

"You have got to be kidding me…" I said in disbelief. They had a whole segment just for the dramas of our manager and the boys' manager? How twisted was that? Where was the media going these days?

"For those who haven't heard, Can't Keep Tamed's manager Don Harding is the enemy of Big Time Rush's manager Mike. Over the last decade the two talented men have been battling for that one top band. It seems that Harding couldn't handle his new girl group flirting with Mike's hot talent." The woman grinned as she continued. "The band Can't Keep Tamed has been broken up since this afternoon. When asked on the situation, Harding only said that nothing is final yet. Now, the marriage of England's…"

I turned off the TV as soon as the segment ended. They have got to be joking. Just the other day we were the "slowly rising band." Now we were the new band. I was beginning to hate the media. Why can't they keep their facts straight? Oh that's right, it's not entertaining. Stupid people. I was wondering who saw it. James probably did. He's probably getting as much sleep as I was. It was only midnight, a lot of people probably saw it as they were drifting off to bed. Great. Now the entire nation knows my face and my name! Just what I wanted for Christmas! This was the first time in years I've hated Santa for giving me my present early. Couldn't he just…you know keep it for a few more months?

Deciding on a whim that would soon diminish as soon as I started, I called James. Call me stupid as much as you want, I'm going to at least try and have a civilized conversation with him. Although, he'll probably just ignore my call and go about his nightly business. It was then that my stupid multi-track mind kicked in. I wonder what he does at night? Probably like everyone else, change into pajamas; brush his teeth and so on. But does he do something weird? Something that no one else does? Does he have a midnight snack, a shower, drink water? The lack of ringing and a voice interrupted me. I told you, multi-track mind.

"What?" His voice sounded the same as it did earlier. Harsh and demanding. No funny business.

"Hey, I was just watching TV and saw this story…"

"I know, I saw it." He cut across me harshly. "Get to the point."

"I just…" My voice started to shrink. "I just wanted to see what you thought of it."

"Well, seeing you run away for the fourth time today didn't really win me over." His voice was full of knifes and he was aiming them right at me. I hoped the wheel I was spinning on was in my favor. "But it was completely accurate."

"Accurate?" I said in shock. I could see his eyebrow lifting. Man I wish I knew how he does that! "They said that Can't Keep Tamed was broken up!"

"Aren't you guys?" He asked like I was stupid. This time I knew I wasn't.

"No, we're not." I spat. It hurt that he assumed. But then again he was there when TJ and Chelsea quit. But he should've at least have waited until he heard it from _us_ and not the media before he thought he was right. "We're actually better than ever. We are recording our songs for the demo tomorrow."

"Good luck with that."

Dead air. That jerk. Deciding quick, I called Logan. Just because I knew he didn't hate me and he was in on the plan. He picked up as soon as I hit send. Creepy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked, his voice concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said sarcastically. "James and Kendall and Carlos hate me. I couldn't be better!"

"Easy, I just thought that after today you could use some friends." Logan said sincerely. "I saw James growl at his phone and then just threw it across the room and out his window. What happened?"

"He assumed that our band was broken up and I kind of snapped at him." Guilt settle…now.

"Not smart. If you want to be on his good side you're going to have to leave him alone…" He trailed off. "You know what? You probably just helped yourself out. Now he'll think that you're mad at _him_ and he'll forgive you that much more quickly."

"Logan, that's completely absurd."

"Maybe." He agreed. "We'll see. Now did TJ and Chels fill you in on the plan?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to somehow win over Carlos and Kendall before next week. Then CKT is appearing at your concert next week."

"Okay, I guess they did." Logan laughed. "So we originally planned on I Know You Know for the duet but our manager is totally against you guys and us singing that song. So instead we're doing the much subtler," I could smell the sarcasm on his breath, "Count on You. Chelsea had agreed to give up lead and switch you places. You three will just be singing, no instruments."

"Wait…Mike is actually okay with us performing with you?" I was in a state of shock. Didn't he try, twice, to end our relationships?

"Yeah, he is. He got a call from Don and they decided that their whole feud was stupid." He laughed. "Did you know that it all started over some girl? Ha! And he calls us insane!"

"You guys can get pretty crazy sometimes."

"Name one time."

"Well…"

"Not that time."

"Then there's…"

"That doesn't count."

"What about…"

"Not that one either."

"You're a cheater!" I laughed. "It's getting late. I'm going to let you go. Goodnight Logie."

"Goodnight." He growled. "Hey, after you guys get off we, meaning Kendall, Carlos and I, are going to the beach. You guys are coming. Be sure to be ready around seven."

"Aight, Logie." He growled again.

After we hung up I couldn't help but laugh. It was that day at the Elitch's when I learned the nickname. Kendall, James and Carlos called him Logie all day. It was only a matter of time before we started to call him that. Even though he says he hates the name, we all know he loves it. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Speaking of all warm and fuzzy inside, the thought that I could get Kendall and Carlos to forgive me tomorrow night gave me the same feeling. After those two it was a hop and a skip to James. The three boys combined could talk James into anything. I mean that's how they convinced him to spend an entire day with us when we arrived all those weeks ago. I was beginning to think that the three were indestructible. All four combined? Talk about immortal. They could do anything they wanted if they were on the same side. They made me feel pretty shitty today and that's not easy to do. Sure I feel bad from time to time, but it takes a lot to get me to feel shitty.

Sometime between three and four in the morning was when I was tired enough to take a small nap. Tomorrow was going to be both emotionally and physically exhausting. We had put Dong through a scare and he was going to make us pay for it. He's going to make us do a lot of freaking cardio and vocals. There was no way we were touching any instruments. It was going to be pure, strenuous, hard work. Yippee.

It was around six in the morning when I awoke and took the first shower of the day. I thought about how pissed James was last night and it put all my muscles in knots. A nice hot shower was what I need right now. When I exited the bathroom, there was a line…of one. TJ stood there tapping her toe impatiently. She pushed me aside and rushed into the bathroom. I was reminded of the night we spent with the guys. So I didn't hesitate when I called to her.

"YOU'RE JUSTL LIKE KENDALL!" I yelled laughing.

"Shut up!" She yelled back and then the water began running.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen. Sitting there was Chelsea…and Doug? That was weird. I paused in the entryway trying to figure out why he was here. After a good minute or two Chelsea just laughed.

"Doug came to check up on us since he saw that news story last night." Chelsea informed me.

"Yeah, I heard that the band had broken up and I was really confused." He looked confused. "I thought about coming here last night but I figured you guys were asleep. So here I am."

"There you are." I repeated sitting on the island. "Rest assured the band is still together."

"What about you and James?" Doug asked stupidly. My face dropped and I sighed. It was only a matter of time before the questions came out.

"Not so much."

Doug stood and hugged me. I was too shocked to think clearly. Before I knew it I had shoved him off of me, rolled backwards off the counter and stood in the living room. Doug stared at me weirdly.

"Doug…I know that I'm available now…" I said slowly. "But I plan on getting James back."

His face fell. "Really?"

"I know you like me and…"

"Wait, you thought I liked you?" Doug started laughing. I glanced at Chelsea and she just shrugged. When he regained his composure he spoke. "Kate, you're cute and all but I don't like you like that."

"What?" Chelsea and I exclaimed simultaneously. That's a first.

"Guys, I'm gay!" He chuckled. We stared at him dumbfounded. "You know, I like guys not girls."

"I know what gay is!" I yelled. He laughed at me. TJ decided then was the time to emerge into the kitchen. She looked around us confused.

"Okay, now what did I miss?"

I laughed.

On the way to the studio we filled TJ in on Doug's sexuality. Soon we were four gossiping teenage girls. Well, three girls and a gay guy, but who's counting? Anyway, Doug continuously brought up the Big Time Issue with Big Time Rush. His pun was no funnier than my recent phone call with James. I was not impressed with his whole girly side but it made me feel sort of better. The only bad thing was that he was more of a girl than the three of us. A spider had somehow latched itself onto our shoes so it could roam freely within the car. Doug squealed and pulled his feet onto the seat. I gawked at him. He was worse than me. That's just straight up sad.

At the studio, I was correct in assuming our day in hell. It took us all morning to learn three new dances, that Don's hired choreographer had just come up with last night. We had a five second break for lunch and then we drove straight into more dance, or as I had began to call it: Hell with a Beat. Don was determined not to let us have any breathers except when we begged for water. I almost collapsed in relief when four thirty arrived. Don had allowed us half an hour to come up with some new songs for our demo. The record label was tired of listening to the same old covers and wanted something original. So that's what we were going to give him. But with more of a twist.

Our plan was to write three songs; one by me, one by TJ and one by Chelsea. They were based off of our most recent experiences, traumatic or not. TJ and Chelsea went ahead and wrote about their new found love and life in L.A. While I, on the other hand, had been driven so far into depression in just twenty-four hours, I wrote the first heartbreak song in two years. TJ read over it and stared at me shocked.

"What?" I asked snatching my notebook back. (Don had provided us a seventy page spiral notebook for any inspirations.)

"That's dark stuff, Kate." TJ said her frown deepening. "I didn't know you could get that dark."

"What? It's not dark!" I reread the chorus and scowled. "Alright, so it's a little dark. But we can't have every single song all happy and bright. We need balance."

While speaking I stood on one foot. Chelsea walked over and pushed me over. TJ laughed.

"Right, balance!" Chelsea mocked. "So when does the balance come into play?"

I glared at her from my new bed on the floor. "Ha-ha, very freaking funny!"

"I thought it was." TJ muttered.

I got up and unthinkingly threw my water bottle. She yelped and ducked out of the way. She had been standing near the hallway, so when she got out of the way the water continued to fly into the hallway. We heard it connect with something and a cry of pain. Wide eyed, I looked around. TJ was biting her lip to keep from laughing and Chelsea just stared at me saying _well that was stupid._ The victim of my thoughtless throw stepped around the hallway corner and into the small lobby we were writing in. He was tall and his dark brown hair swept into his eyes a little. He was tan. His shirt wasn't really tight, but it was tight enough to show off his defined body. Behind him were four other boys: a tall blonde with an adorable long nose and bushy eyebrows, a small Latino boy, and a shorter brunette with a killer smile.

"What the hell?" James asked holding up my…_half empty water bottle._ I almost died from the irony. "Was this payback or something?"

Just then, TJ started rolling around on the floor laughing. Logan was chuckling at his girlfriend's silliness. Kendall was smirking and Carlos…was texting. Did he seriously miss me hitting James with my water bottle?

"Uhm…about that." I said chuckling, trying to look innocent. His eyes narrowed—playfully. Did he already forgive me? Did all of them forgive me already? What the hell? They are definitely too good for me. "Hey, I wasn't actually _aiming _at you like some people I know." I looked at him pointedly. "It was meant for her!"

James just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well now I understand why you were in tears. That really hurt."

"Oh please! I was little over fifteen feet away from you and you _tried_ to hit me." I laughed at his playful pout. It was good to have James back. "You were like five feet away and I threw it gently."

"Gently my ass." Kendall stated. "Did you hear that thing make contact with his head?"

"Your point?"

"It sounded like a basketball had hit concrete from being launched from a canon a hundred yards away." Kendall told us the obvious.

"Props for the imagination," I started. "But my injury was far worse. I collapsed and had a concussion. Remember that Kenballs?"

"Seriously!" He protested. "What's with the nickname!"

I shrugged. "It just came to me."

James laughed and walked over to me. He looked pretty serious. _Oh boy…someone get the dephibulator ready to jumpstart my heart._ He nodded toward the recording studio and smiled.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand pulling me into the room. He closed and locked to door. I looked at him curious. "I don't want anyone barging in."

"Oh, okay."

We stood there in silence. He kept glancing back at the door nervously. He then pulled me into the sound proof room and closed that door. He really didn't want any eavesdroppers. This was serious. Was I ready for serious? Yes, I was. I've been thinking about doing this for…a day. Not impressive, I know but it wasn't that long ago those things happened. I leaned against the wall and slid down. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. I hoped he wanted to make up! Please, please, please!

"I wanted to talk about…yesterday." He looked ahead and twiddled his thumbs. The one thing I learned about James is that he can't sit still if he feels like he has to do something. I had the same issue, whether I felt like I had to be somewhere or not. "I only have one question: Why?"

"At the time? It felt like it was the right thing to do." I was prepared for any and all questions he could have. This was very easy to say. Maybe because I said it so many times already. "I was caught up in all of the drama, and I've dedicated my life to avoid drama, so I…yeah."

"If you wanted to avoid drama then why'd you agree to go out with me?" He whispered. He sounded sincerely curious.

"You weren't drama. At least not at first." I stretched out my legs and relaxed against the wall. "But then managers and media started to get involved and we came out here in the middle of all the drama and I chickened out." I laughed darkly. "Just call me a chicken-shit. Cause that's who I was yesterday. A little chicken-shit."

"You're not a chicken, babe." He put his hand on my leg. I looked at him. He really wanted to get back together with me? My hopes flew. "I admit what you did was stupid and not well thought through. But when you came back, you were so torn up. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around you and tell you that it was alright, and everything was fine. The way everyone was looking at you and soreness in my heart told me that it wasn't the right time yet. It killed me when you left. But when Riley returned from her extensively long trip to the gas station just down the street, I knew something was up. And when you walked through the door, you seemed…better. Not healed completely, but not so far in the dump."

I smiled and leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. After what I had put him through, he was willing to put up with me longer. I was never going to let this guy go again. Ever.

"That movie must have sucked for you." I whispered. He only laughed.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who ran out half way through it."

"True, but then again I had thought all my friends hated me." My voiced saddened. "I couldn't handle it. So I just went outside."

"I almost joined you, but Chelsea shot me the ugliest glare." He laughed. Chelsea was definitely coming out of her shell. Hollywood did do her some good.

"So, what now?" I looked up at him.

"Now, I'm going to kiss the best girl that has ever walked into my life." He leaned down, millimeters from my face. I smiled.

"You mean fell." He looked confused and continued. "I didn't walk into your life. I literally fell."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. I missed his kisses. I missed the feeling of his hands on me. I missed his voice. Hell, I just missed him entirely. He must have missed me too because within seconds he had me pinned to the floor. How many times do we have to get close to doing anything but have friends waiting for us just in the other room? I hoped that this was the last time.

"James…we have friends…to think…about." I said in-between kisses. He growled in frustration. "I know, I hate the feeling too." I cupped his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." He grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you too. So freaking much." He pulled me up and we left the sound proof room. "Don't ever leave me again."

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "Never."

We walked out of the recording studio and rejoined our friends. They had gathered around the hallway that leads to the exit. It was then that I remembered that we were going to the beach tonight. They looked up and their expressions were confused. It was then that everything clicked. This, James and I making up so fast, was not part of the plan. It doesn't matter, it was my plan to not let this guy go.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Haha no I'm just kidding. We still have a few more chapters left until it's over. :) Reviews por favor?<strong>


	16. At the Bonfire!

**I forgot to say this last chapter: didn't I tell you that Doug was weird? And he kinda disappeared too...hmm. I'm sure he'll be back soon! Okay so we're at Chapter sixteen! Whoo! Only a few more and this story will come to a close! I'm pretty proud of it actually. This the farthest I have ever gotten with story. Discaimer: don't own Bit Time Rush. But I do own their album! Lol I'm just kidding.**

**FYI: THERE IS A HINTED SEX SCENE IN YOUR NEAR FUTURE. IT IS NOT DETAILED BECAUSE I DO NOT DO THAT STUFF. BUT THERE IS HINTED SEX SCENE! WARNED YOU!**

* * *

><p>The ride to the beach was crowded and entertaining not to mention an hour long. We all piled into Kendall's car blasting some random radio station. I was surprised that no cops noticed, but the people on sidewalks and other cars noticed. Chelsea and I were destroying a well known song, the guys, TJ and Riley were all laughing. Some passersby pointed and giggled. It was then that we turned deep red and ducked down. Because of recent events, James had somehow coaxed me onto his lap. Not that I'm complaining but it seemed that he had some problem that he was trying to hide. But he was failing, I could feel his happiness. I turned and looked at him curiously.<p>

"What?" He whispered in my ear.

"Do you have a little issue?" I looked down at our laps pointedly. He smirked.

"Hmmm, it would seem so." He kissed my shoulder and trailed up to my neck.

Just because I'm the worst tease on the face of the planet, I pretended to readjust myself on his lap, making extra sure to grind against him. James then growled into my neck. His arms tightened around me, pulling me tight against his chest.

"You're going to pay for that one." He hissed playfully into my ear.

I just giggled. I leaned over to TJ who was sitting next to us, completely oblivious to what was happening, and whispered in her ear. She looked at me weirdly but nodded. She pulled out her phone, typed on it for a few seconds and then put it away. James raised his eyebrow at me. Man, I really wish he wouldn't do that! It's so freaking cute! But his eyebrow was soon joined by the other when my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Now you're really going to pay." He bit my collarbone. I hissed in a breath. "Nothing like payback, baby."

I was saved from trying to come up with a witty response to this. Thanks to Chelsea who had squealed when we arrived at the beach. By the time I had turned to face the door and grab the handle, everyone else had already got out of Kendall's car and headed toward the sand. James' arms had made it difficult to get out of the car. After many moans and groans on his part, I had finally escaped. He glared at me as he followed.

"So, about that payback," He started.

I squeaked and ran away. I had as much of a chance of running from James as a bug had trying to escape a rock slide. None. Instead, I decided to hide. I ducked behind the first car as James began to chase me and shoved my way into the middle of our group. I quickly adjusted people so that the tallest two were blocking me from James' line of view. TJ looked at me oddly. I pressed a finger to my lips, begging them to be quiet.

"Hey, James!" Kendall called looking over his shoulder. "I found your girlfriend!"

I smacked his arm. "You suck, Kenballs!"

"Call me Kenballs one more time and let's see how fast James can find you." Kendall smirked.

"It's too late now because here he comes, genius!" I snapped.

"Never call me Kenballs again and I'll hide you." He smiled offering his hand as a truce. I sighed and shook it. Quickly they pushed me to the back of the group.

"Alright Kendall, where is she?" James sounded amused. At least he was getting a kick out of this.

"I don't know. I called you over and she just took off." Kendall sounded pretty damn convincing.

"Seriously, dude, where is she?" I could see his face now: his smirk, arms crossed.

"I swear, she just ran up over there." Kendall gestured over his shoulder. At least he wasn't completely lying. I was behind him. Just not as far away as he was trying to convince James I was.

"You're hiding her."

"We are not!" Carlos yelled. Way to be overly defensive, Carlos.

"Then why is Logan smiling like nobody's business?" James asked. Stupid Logan, why does he choose right now to use his great smile?

"I'm just happy that we're all friends again!" Logan covered smoothly. Okay, Logan stupid no longer. "Is that a crime."

"No, but hiding my girlfriend is." He was smiling. I could hear it. He was going to get to me one way or another.

"What makes you think that we're hiding her, man?" Kendall asked in a very uneasy voice. Kendall zero Kenballs one hundred. He'll never hear his real name from me again.

"I can see her."

Oh shit.

"No, that's just the girls." Kendall retorted. He turned his face toward the three girls in front of me. "Say 'hi' girls."

All of them waved.

"See?" Carlos said happily. "No Kate here! It's not like we're hiding her in the very back or anything."

"CARLOS!" We all yelled. James just laughed.

"Alright guys, now part like the red sea."

My friends moved away and shot me apologetic glances revealing James. He was in the exact position I knew he'd be in. We knew each other far too well for only being together for little over a month. I smiled angelically at him and then took off down the beach. I probably had a good two second head start before he snatched me and dragged me down the shoreline toward the cliff face. There were holes everywhere. Towards the bottom were holes big enough for someone to crawl in and out of. As the cliff got higher, the holes got smaller. Then it dawned on me Not holes, but caves. James led us to one of the biggest caves close to the water line.

Once under cover, he pulled me against him. I let my arms wrap themselves around his neck. I gently pulled him down to my level. With our faces so close and our lips about to touch, he resisted. His beautiful hazel eyes were pure liquid. That was when the doubt settled in. I knew what he wanted, but did I want it too? Yes, I did. But was I ready for it? Uhm…not so sure. Was he prepared for this? I don't think a soon to be seventeen year old and a twenty one year old who can barely see each other could take care of an ankle biter. As if he was some kind of mind reader he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he patted his back pocket. "I've got you covered."

Technically he'll be the one covered but cracking jokes now would kill the mood. So I just smiled and pulled him the rest of the way to me. Together we fell into a late afternoon of bliss…

His breathing, his heartbeat, the waves crashing into the cliff was the only sounds that occupied the cozy cave. I couldn't be any happier. Having James' arms around me and my head resting on his chest, just enjoying his company was enough to send me up to cloud nine. His face was peaceful with sleep. We had until midnight when the bonfire that we had been repeatedly yelled at about as we made our way to our cave. It was only nine. I told him that he could take a nap; he was exhausted (I guess he went through triple of what we did, not to mention that he's been up since dawn and runs like fifty miles every morning.) I found myself randomly kissing his shoulder and tracing random patterns on his bare chest.

After half an hour I knew that he wasn't snoozing anymore. After I kiss his shoulder he'd return one in my hair. If I went too close to his sides tracing he'd let out a small laugh. I looked up at his face to see him staring down at me.

"Got enough beauty sleep?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What time is it?" He said trying to stifle a yawn. Awe, why did he have to be so darn cute?

"It's like nine thirty." I said searching for my phone. Where was it? It was in my pocket in my jean shorts…now where were they? "Where are my shorts?" I asked him. He should know, he's the one who threw them off me.

He stared at the ceiling thinking. "Uhm…I think I threw them over there." He pointed toward the entrance. Oh great. He laughed at the disgruntled look on my face. He sat up. "I'll get them."

I stood with him and he used the beach blanket to cover himself as he went to fetch my shorts. He tossed them and other items of mine at me. I began to pull them on. He smiled at me. After I had every item of clothing on, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked pulling my hair back into a pony tail. I just knew I had a bad case of sex hair. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I liked it better when those were coming _off_." He saw my blank stare and laughed. He then began to pull on his board shorts and black tank top. "Come on, I'm going to teach you to surf."

"But it's like…dark out!" I protested as he drug me out of the cave. "Wouldn't it be easier in the daylight?"

He shrugged. "It would be easier but when will we have a chance to come to the beach again?"

"Touché, James." I said a little uneasy. I had never went surfing before and I was scared shitless.

James sensed my tension and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It'll be alright. I'll be right there next to you."

That did ease some of my edginess. On the way to Kendall's car (inside which was James' surf board), we saw Kendall and Chelsea on the pier watching the waves, TJ and Logan were splashing around in the shallow water and Riley and Carlos were doing what all romantic movie couples do: walking hand in hand down the beach. After James grabbed his board we headed toward the water. We stopped and he shed off his black shirt while I removed my cover shirt and jean shorts yet again, leaving me in my bikini. If I wiped out and I had injuries, I'm blaming him. He took a few moments to teach me the essentials. After I got that down, he pushed me into the water. Two hours and a million crashes later I was a drowned rat. James finally took pity on me and let me return to shore while he caught one or two waves. I practically ran to where our clothes were. Someone had mysteriously dropped off our beach blanket that was in the cave and two towels. Thank you mystery person!

I dried off. As soon as I had all article of clothing on for the second time that night, I stretched out on the blanket. The night air was cool but not too terribly cold. At least not as cold as Colorado got at night. Even though it was dark, it wasn't hard to misplace James. He was the only surfer out there. I watched as he rode one…two…three…eight waves. I couldn't help but smile at how good he was. It was after wave ten that he decided to come back to land. He was dripping wet and the water was freezing. I threw him his towel and he began to dry off. As he pulled on his tank top he spoke.

"I'm glad to see that my shirt is not on your person." He smiled at me.

"I considered it for a fraction of a second, but I didn't need it." I looked back out to the water, watching as the water line crept and shrank away. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his side. "It's a nice night out isn't it?"

He hummed in agreement. I could stay here forever. I tucked up in his side watching the dark sea roll and crash. It was getting close to midnight and we had to head up to the top of the cliff. After a few more minutes we stood, gathered our stuff and began the long trek. A path led from the back of the cliff, up a steep hill and finally the fattened top was revealed after we crashed through some brush. Kendall, TJ and Logan were already there. Kendall tended to the fire while TJ and Logan looked around for any spare fire wood. When Kendall saw us, he smiled.

"Hey," he greeted pausing in his efforts in poking the fire with a stick. "What took you two so long?" He winked at us. I could've slapped him.

"Hey, we're right on time, Kenballs." I replied. He glared at the nickname. He was about to speak when I cut across him. "You didn't effectively hide me, so the name is still in effect."

He started to mumble but it was turned into yells of surprise as his stick caught fire and nearly burned him. I laughed and went to help TJ and Logan. James stayed with Kendall. Now was the time to be scared. TJ and Logan had been looking for huge logs for us to sit on. I helped in the search and we came up with three decent sized logs, each big enough to hold at least three of us. I asked where Chelsea, Riley and Carlos were.

"They went back to the care for dinner and s'mores." Logan replied as we rolled the last log next to the fire. Kendall and James already took seats talking about something. By the way James was grinning, I already could guess what he was telling Kendall. It was confirmed when Kendall slapped James' back proudly. Oh god… "Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked concerned. TJ looked from me to James and back again. She gasped.

"You didn't!" I blushed in embarrassment. "You did? Oh my God! _You? _You and James?"

"Okay! TJ!" I yelled clamping her mouth shut. Logan's mouth was open. "Logie, close your mouth you're collecting flies." His mouth snapped shut.

"You two were safe, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"No glove no love, Logan!" James called from across the fire. I glared at him. He laughed. "Come here, baby."

I trudged over to my boyfriend and sat down next to him. Eventually Chelsea returned with Riley and Carlos carrying bags upon bags of food. How the hell did I miss all of that? It didn't matter much to me because I could hear my stomach growling. James eyed the food as it was passed around possessively. Once it reached me, he snatched it out of my hands. He skewered a dog and passed the bag along to Kendall. I looked at him, mouth agape.

"Hey Kate," Logan leaned over and whispered. "Close our mouth, you're collecting flies."

I glared at him. Nobody used my saying right after I just used it. I crossed my arms and pouted. James had stolen my food. Not wise. He looked down at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked laying a hand on my knee.

"You stole my food." I muttered pathetically. He grinned. "What are you grinning at?"

"I didn't steal your food, hon." He laughed. "I just…I don't know, I thought we could share." I punched his arm. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"For almost making me think I was going to go hungry!"

"I wouldn't let you starve." He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After James had successfully burnt three hotdogs, he was banned from wiener roasting over open flames. He was a mastermind behind the stove and grill. We just didn't trust him roasting over a fire. So I was in charge of cooking his dinner and roasting his marshmallow for s'mores. I think the guys had a good fifty hotdogs and a hundred s'mores before they finally stopped eating. James was so convinced that my s'mores were the best that he planned to go make himself throw up just so he could eat more. I told him if he did that he'd be getting no more food. With an adorably cute pout, he stayed seated.

I didn't notice that Kendall had brought his guitar (surprise surprise. I didn't notice something) until he had started to play it. He played everything from Big Time Rush to other artists. We sang along with him if we knew the song. Sometimes I just sat back and listened to the guys sing. It was an amazing night. At around two in the morning, we had to put out the fire and head home. We gathered our possessions and traveled back to the car. No one was at the beach. Kendall's car was the only one in the parking lot. It was kind of eerie. But Carlos and Logan were laughing loudly at the conversation James and Kendall had while my friends and I were talking about everything else.

We piled into the car and Kendall began to drop people off. First it was Riley. She hugged everyone with a promise to text Chelsea, TJ and I in the morning because she wouldn't be seeing us. Next was Logan. He only smiled and waved. TJ looked like she had been cheated out of a goodbye kiss but then she received one. I couldn't help but go "Awe!" As Logan disappeared in his house she punched my shoulder. It was our stop next and I didn't want to say goodbye to James yet. But like most good things, tonight had to end sometime. So after a chaste kiss I followed TJ and Chelsea into the lobby. Once inside we turned and watched the car leave the parking lot.

We didn't speak as we entered our room. We walked straight to bed. As soon as the lights were off I was out. Tonight I won't be having any insomnia or weird dreams. Tonight, I'll be reliving the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! They did it! Lol. My cousins and I found this truck with a bumper sticker that said: BJ's Off Road. We couldn't help but laugh. What are you going to do with teenage girls? Exactly! Lol reviews por favor? <strong>


	17. Outing with the Family

**Okay so this is more like a filler chapter. The next three are going to be really important. Trust me cause I trust you. :) Disclaimer: I do not own BTR...blah blah blah...yadda yadda yadda...you get the point.**

* * *

><p>We had the day off since it was Saturday. We decided to spend it with our friends and family. My mom and dad had no clue what happened last night and I planned on keeping it that way. My dad had just accepted James, I don't want to give him any reason to try and keep us apart again. Today we, all seven of us, were going to look around Hollywood. It was our first time here and if we didn't get this gig we'll be heading home and who knows when we'll be here again.<p>

We met everyone at the lobby; don't know why we didn't meet in the hallway. It seemed like it would've been easier. But I don't question adult motives anymore. My parents were avoiding each other. Great, they had another fight last night. That's just what today needed. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey," I greeted when I reached them. They had childishly turned their backs to each other. And they were the ones who raised me? That explains so much. I didn't ask about the if-there fight that they might not have had. "Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Let's go."

Enthusiastic much? No matter, we followed everyone out to the warm air. My mom hated this kind of weather, yet here she was. Another reason to thank her for giving me this opportunity. I knew that by the time I turn eighteen and the deal became permanent, she'd head back home. Yet another reason to love my mom. She trusts me too much. We decided today would be a long walk. We were right in the middle of Hollywood and the huge theatre was only a few blocks over. We started that way in dead silence. Being me, I couldn't stand it for much longer.

"I really hope we get this deal."

"You will, sweetie." My mom pulled me into her side. "You girls are very talented."

"You're supposed to say that, Mom." I smiled. "You're just a little biased."

"Hey now, how many musicians and actors and actresses got to be where they are without their parents being a little biased?" My dad asked.

"A lot." I just wanted to be difficult today for some strange reason.

TJ rolled her eyes. She was a few feet away next to her dad. Maybe if I got an arm loose and swung it…

"You're the one who told us to think positive." TJ reminded me. I sighed. "So I'm going to tell you the same thing. THINK POSITIVE!"

"Was yelling really necessary?" Chelsea asked holding a hand to her ear, occasionally checking it for any melted grey matter.

TJ shrugged.

"Well, no matter what happens, we are very proud of you girls for making it this far." TJ's dad said.

Us three teenage girls stopped in our tracks our mouths wide open. Did he just give a compliment? TJ's dad did not just tell us something nice did he? I looked over at TJ. She was about as surprised as I was. Chelsea was still checking her ear, thinking that TJ's yell had damaged her hearing and she must have heard wrong. I think we all did.

"Say that again?" I asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"No matter what happens we are very proud of you girls…"

"Stop there." TJ interrupted. He did. "I just want to savor this moment. Did anyone record that? Please tell me someone got that on tape."

I shook my head.

"Sorry, kid." Her dad said smiling. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. And we were only half an hour into the trip! Amazing. "Come on, we're burning time."

We walked for another half hour and came to the best theatre in California. After tourist pictures and souvenirs, we traveled to Malibu beach. After a long walk and lunch we got tired of walking. We called a taxi van to take us to the Hollywood sign. Just for laughs I did a very bad thing. I acted like a tourist in New York. I gawked at the sign and began to go into fifteen year old girl mode.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I said a mile a minute. "Can you believe it? We're at the _Hollywood_ sign! We're in Hollywood! We're working in Hollywood! We know the guys from Big Time Rush in Hollywood!"

"Kate!" Chelsea said putting her hands on my shoulders to keep me from bouncing all over creation. "We get the point. Now stop that. It's so annoying. I wanted to slap you."

I pouted. "Fine. Just kill all of my fun why don't you?"

"Oh, believe me, we will." TJ laughed at my mock-shocked face. "That's good. You should be an actor."

"You know, I could almost feel all of the sarcasm."

"That was the intention."

"Oh! There it was again." I smiled. "I'm like a sarcasm detector?"

"Really?" Chelsea asked all excited.

"Really!"

"Yeah, you're already broken." Chelsea said turning to the sign. The three adults went to the bathroom. Why all at once, no one knows. "I want my money back."

"You didn't buy me, so."

I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed. Soon the parents returned and we were heading back down the huge hill when simultaneously my phone started ringing with Chelsea's and TJ's. Weird.

"Hello?" We answered at once. We looked at each other with amused faces. Weirder.

"Hey!" James' voice came from my line, loud. But behind him I could hear two other voices just as loud and chipper. "We heard you guys had the day off."

"It's the weekend, James."

As soon as I said his name the adults started to walk ahead of us. I love those three.

"I know that. I wished we got weekends off." He sounded worn down.

"Rough day?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"While you were probably relaxing in your room, I was busy filming another episode for our show." He heaved a huge sigh. It must come with his opera lungs. I still couldn't get over the fact that he sang opera. It was weird. "We finally got a small break."

"What about lunch?" I asked. We had thought about dropping by Paramount Studios and saying hi to the guys but they were probably working hard so we decide against it.

"Worked straight through it. We're having our lunch now."

"I'm surprised you're not stuffing your face or something." I knew his appetite was huge, and the fact that he was talking to me and not eating must mean something. "Are you ill?"

"Ha, funny!" His voice was thick with sarcasm. Wow, it must be sarcasm day. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Not long." I replied with a smile. "Just since that first night and you were very picky about your sandwich then ended up eating like four."

"Being healthy never killed anyone." He said.

"Wow, that was so clever! How long did it take you to come up with that? Two maybe three seconds?"

"You're on a roll today." James laughed. "I'm not going to lie, you're definitely good at the whole come back thing."

"It comes with practice."

James was silent. I could hear the other guys talking and Carlos shouted something that sounded like "'ey! Hat's 'y wadder!" James just chuckled.

"Did you steal Carlos' water?" I asked, amazed that I could decode what Carlos said through a phone and his probably full mouth of food.

"Yes, I did."

"That's not very nice of you James." I reprimanded. "Now give it back and say you're sorry."

"Too late, I already took a drink from it. Since when did you become my mom?"

"Since you started to steal water from poor boys!" I laughed at myself.

"Yeah well, Carlos can just get another one from the bucket or something." He sounded so laidback. Did he have no morals at all?

"Why couldn't you get off your lazy ass and get your own?" I asked. I could see him shrug nonchalantly.

"His was closer. Since it was unopened I took it."

"And then you yell at us for being lazy." I shook my head in amazement.

"I know that tone. Don't shake your head at me." He knew me far too well; it was getting kind of creepy. "This is just temporary laziness. Besides, you'd be lazy too if you worked as hard as I did today."

"You don't know what I did today." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay…what'd you do today?"

Just jump right to the point.

"My parents, TJ and her dad, Chelsea and I went walking around Hollywood today." I smiled proudly.

"Oh? You walked all around Hollywood?"

"Yup!"

"All of it?"

"Yep!"

"So you walked the whole perimeter?"

"Very funny James." I couldn't help but laugh. I was kind of asking for that one. From the sounds he was making on the other line, he thought it was very hilarious. "Are you going to be okay?"

James took a few deep breathes and calmed down. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine."

"Okay, good to know, sir laughs-a-lot."

"Mmm, nice." He laughed. "Hey, we got get back to filming. I'll call you tonight. Love you, bye!"

_Ca-lick._ At least he's saying "bye" now. I sighed and walked in step with my friends. They seemed just as cheery as me.

"So, what about that phone call?" I said in an attempt to get someone talking. "It was pretty interesting wasn't it? You know, if we were real quiet, I could hear your conversations."

"What? Really?" TJ laughed.

"Yeah, I could hear you guys talking and then the guys were _really_ loud." I smirked.

"What all did you hear?" Chelsea asked tentatively. Obviously she thought she was sly enough to get away with whatever conversation her and Kendall had. I decided to pick on her a little bit today.

"I heard enough." I smirked and winked. As I walked ahead I could hear Chelsea groan. I turned around, walking backwards and laughed. "I'm only kidding, Chelsea. I only heard their voices, not their words."

TJ _and_ Chelsea heaved a sigh of relief. This had me concerned. What had they been talking about?

"Anyway, back on track," TJ steered the conversation towards work. "What are we going to do for the concert this Thursday?"

"Well, have you talked to Logan about specifics?" I asked her. "Last I heard we were only doing a duet with the boys."

"Yeah, _you_ were going to do the duet." Chelsea corrected me. "But I heard from Kendall that there were going to be two duets."

"Ha, imaging that." I said in wonderment. "_Two duets._"

"What's your deal?" TJ asked.

"Two duets. It's kind of funny." When no one caught on, I continued. "A duet is with at least two people. And the number two is kind of self explanatory. Ergo: two duets."

"You make no sense sometimes." Chelsea shook her head.

We finally made it to the exit and saw another taxi van waiting for us. We hopped inside with the three adults and headed back to the hotel. We barely made it back on the highway when the driver looking into his rearview mirror and gasped.

"No way!" He said smiling. "It can't be!"

I looked up at him, completely confused. "What can't be?"

"I know you guys!" He gave a short laugh. "I've seen you three on the news with that band…what's it called…Big Time…Crush?"

"Rush." The three of us corrected.

He laughed again. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Yeah, that's definitely it." I repeated slyly calling him crazy. TJ snickered.

"Anyway, I was babysitting my niece, she's obsessed with those boys! She has all of their pictures on her walls!" He shook his head. "So, as I was flipping through the channels we ran across that Hollywood News what's-it-called and saw the boys. Of course my niece flipped out and demanded to stay on the channel."

"Awe! How old is she?" Chelsea asked smiling.

"Eighteen." He replied. We looked at each other shocked. "So we saw the boys and then an amateur picture next to them popped up. You three are famous!"

"Not as famous as we want to be." I replied already regretting replying to him.

"Right!" He glanced at us in the rearview mirror. "Aren't you guys broken up now?"

"No, that's just some wild rumor that started from an unknown source." TJ said looking at her phone intently.

"Wow, where did you hear that?" I asked. I knew it was the truth, but I had yet to hear it like that.

"I didn't. I read it." She held up her phone. On the screen was an article. Great, we were being publicized everywhere without even having our first demo done. We were on a great track. If this continues, by the time we get out our first album, we could've already toured Europe. "It's everywhere guys."

"Are you kidding me?" Chelsea snatched the phone and read through it aloud. "'New teen pop sensation—' Pop sensation? When did this happen? '—Can't Keep Tamed has officially announced the end to their short musical journey. Manager/Producer Don told us exclusively that the reason behind the break up was behind the difficultness and protesting bassist, Kate Anderline has been providing.'"

"What?" I grabbed the phone, nearly dropping it in my haste, and continued reading. "'Don has said that Kate has been rebellious ever since she entered L.A. While the other three members of the band work hard, Kate could be seen sitting in the corner talking to her recent boyfriend and Big Time Rush Band member, James Maslow, on her phone. The most recent event last Thursday has Kate running out of Maslow's home and high jacking Don's car.' What the hell? That never happened! There's even pictures! How'd they get pictures? Wait! That's not me! That's Don starting his car! You can see my head right there!" I showed my friends and family the little bump with a hand running through hair in the window. They all made sympathetic sounds.

"What else does the article say?" My dad asked completely sullen.

"Uhm…'Don has informed us that anymore comments will been henceforth disband.' Wow, big words much? This is a teen's article." I tossed the phone back to TJ.

"Well, what did you expect from reporters?" Chelsea smiled. "Baby words so that you can understand?"

"One more crack like that, Ms. Muffit, and I will kick your tuffit!" I glared at her.

"Wow," my dad praised. "When did you get so clever?"

"The same time your hair started falling out." I smiled sweetly at him.

"It was falling out before you were born, honey." My dad replied.

"Exactly." He looked at me confused.

"Okay! Enough with the slap-fest!" Chelsea said hurriedly before my dad could get another word out. "What are we going to do about these articles?"

_Bing!_ _Bing! Bing! _Yet again, all three of our phones went off simultaneously.

"Okay, how many times is this going to happen?" I yelled to the cab roof. It was a text from Don telling us to come in early tomorrow. Great, I get to go to work early on a Saturday! I now understand my father's pain on days like these. "We have work tomorrow! Yay!" I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder why." Chelsea said pocketing her phone.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that we're performing live in front of a thousand people Saturday and the only experience we have is choir and the open Mic night." I replied.

"We've had more practice than that." TJ said. "What about all those videos we posted online?"

"They weren't live. We recorded them, edited them, and then posted them a month and a half later." I leaned against the headrest. "That doesn't exactly count."

"You guys will do fine!" My mom patted my knee. "Besides, everyone will be so preoccupied with Big Time Rush that they won't even notice you."

I rolled my head to look at my mother. "Thanks for the assurance, Mom."

"Anytime, honey."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, so your total is…" The cab driver said looking at his monitor. I handed him the card that Don had given us. When he said all expense paid, he meant _all_ expense paid. I loved Don more and more, except for what he said about me. "Here's your card."

"Thanks." I mumbled and I followed my friends and family out into the humid air. The taxi drove off and we trudged lazily up to our hotel room. We said goodnight to our parents and tumbled into our suite. I collapsed on the couch within seconds. Forgetting that we needed dinner eventually and there was a butt load of dishes left to do. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." TJ agreed lying flat on the floor. Too tired to try and make it to the couch or a chair.

Chelsea looked ready to run a marathon. "Come on guys! Let's go to the pool!" She said excitedly. We groaned. "I hear that it's cooler after dark."

"Chels, do me a favor will you?" She nodded. "Look outside for me will you?"

She did. "Yeah, and?"

"Does it look dark to you?" I asked. She shook her head. "That's because it's barley five freaking thirty. Can we at least rest for a few hours? If you've got this much energy I think it's your turn for dinner."

"Fine." She grumbled and headed towards the kitchen.

TJ had managed to pull herself up onto the couch next to me. We both took a small nap. I was as ecstatic as ever when no freaky dreams showed up. Although, I wish that I could've had something to remember this nice sleep by when Chelsea woke us up with the scent of spaghetti. I sat bolt upright and ran to the kitchen. Chelsea laughed and TJ trudged behind. After dinner, we sat around watching TV. As soon as dusk hit, we headed for the pool.

Chelsea was right. With no one at the pool, it was more enjoyable. There were no fights over the best lawn chairs, no yells, no screams, no splashing. Just the three of us and I enjoyed every freaking moment. The water was warm, much to my surprise and the air hadn't cooled off enough to make it really comfortable. But it was nice. After many laps and races we were a whole new kind of tired. As soon as everyone was showered and ready for bed, we passed out. Dead tired. All three of us forgetting to set an alarm for work tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So this completely took a different turn than I thought. I had like fifteen different ideas for the whole taxi part. First it was just going to be Chelsea, TJ, Kate and Doug talking about the night before, then I wanted the girls to be alone for that conversation so I took Doug out. Then I placed him in with the trip and had him bring up the story he saw last night, then I took him out again. Then I decided that Don was going to break the news to them then removed him. After many grueling self-arguements (Asylum worthy) and flips of coins I landed on the right way to do this chapter. :) Reviews por favor? Sending out my love for my lovely readers 3 And yes, I did say love twice. O.o<strong>


	18. Concert in Five Days EEEP!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own Big Time Rush.**

**Okay, so I know that I've been slacking. I apologize. Between our Spirit Team practices, Kiowa Krazies stuff, Homecoming this week and so much other stuff, I just couldn't handle it. Now, I think I have a good system developed that should get you the new chapter fast. Now if you think that BTR is freaking adorable review and say "AYE"!**

* * *

><p>Today couldn't have started any better. Because we were stupid we over slept by an hour. We took hurried showers, downed milk for breakfast and were out the door in less than half an hour. By the time we made it to the studio we were well over an hour late. The guys were already there laughing and waiting for us. Doug was amongst them. I stormed over and yanked Doug away. The other four looked at me weird. When I had him a good distance away, I began yelling.<p>

"Why didn't you wake us up?" I screeched. Okay, bringing him across the room was completely pointless. Smooth move, Kate!

"I thought you guys were already here." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you call us when you realized we weren't here?" Why did I care so much? Oh yeah, it was Saturday and I should still be in bed sleeping!

"I did!" He yelled defensively. What? "I called each of your cells three times and the hotel phone twice. You guys didn't answer!"

"You did not…call…us." My accusation faltered as my phone reminded me of a missed call. I laughed nervously and patted Doug's shoulder. "This never happened."

"Too late." Kendall called smirking at me. I resisted the urge to flip him off. "We already heard everything!"

"Shut it, Kenballs." I hissed.

"Seriously! What the hell?" Kendall protested as I walked toward them. Chelsea and TJ were behind me. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because watching your reaction is fun." I smiled. "Watch." I turned to Logan. "Hey, Logie." His face hardened and he glared at me. Kendall laughed. "There's one more." I moved to James and hugged him. "Hey, Jamie." He growled. I smiled at Kendall. "See?"

"Alright, I get your point." Kendall laughed.

"Wait." Logan said in his I-just-realized-something voice. "How come you have terrible nicknames for everyone but Carlos?"

"Yeah, why don't you have a nickname for Carlos?" James asked curious.

"Well, he kind of likes the nickname he has now." I stated. "It'd be pointless to give him another one."

"But…you…he…I…huh?" Logan stumbled. I laughed.

"You're just jealous because I'm her favorite." Carlos grinned ear to ear.

"I think that would be me." James said placing a kiss on my cheek. "She is mine."

"That doesn't make you her favorite." Kendall laughed. "That makes her your favorite. Obviously, I'm her favorite."

"What? You're bonkers!" TJ cut in. "_We're_ her favorite! She knew us longer and we're her sisters!"

"Just because you three think your sisters doesn't mean it's true." Carlos said. "She didn't give me a cheesy nickname, that makes me her favorite."

"Carlos," Logan groaned at his friends' obliviousness. "She gave us nicknames, thus she likes _us_ better."

"But you guys complain about your nicknames I gave you." I decided now was a good time for them to remember _I'm right here_. "So therefore…my favorite is…" Everyone had hopeful expressions and pleading looks except… "Doug."

"Yay!" Carlos cheered.

"See? I told you!" James said smugly.

"Wait…did you say Doug?" Kendall was shocked. Then as my answer sunk in, everyone turned daggers at me. "Why him?"

"Because he wasn't all up in my face about who was my favorite!" I laughed at their disappointed faces and Doug's pleased one. "I couldn't just pick a favorite. I love all of you guys just the same."

"I hope that's not true." James said tightening his arms. "If so, who's ass am I kicking?"

"Kenballs." I answered just for grins.

"What?" Kendall asked. He looked at James' harsh gaze and jumped away. I laughed. "I swear! Nothing happened! We got caught up in the moment! She said she was her twin! I was too far gone to know right from wrong!"

"Geez! Relax, I was only kidding man." James laughed.

"Do you seriously use all of those excuses?" Chelsea asked her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Kendall looked stuck between a rock and a hard place as he stuttered out an explanation. I leaned against James and watched the show. It felt good to know that his torture was my doing.

"Alright kids!" Don announced his entry very well. All that was missing was the heralds. "We have a concert to perform in five days. Since we wasted the good part of the week that was supposed to be used for practice, we're cramming one week into five days."

I think I was the only one who groaned. Of course it was just me. Everyone else was so freaking excited for this concert.

"First, let's do a run down on the songs the eight of you are playing together. We'll rehearse those songs the majority of the time. Now the guys are only going to be here today tomorrow and Wednesday, that's when we'll go over dance and such." Don smiled at our dropped jaws. "So let's get started. Mike and I agreed that CKT should join BTR when they finish their bit of songs on I Know You Know."

"Oh my bleeping God!" I shouted. James ducked his head away from me. I probably just ruined his hearing. Oh well, we're singing I Know You Know. "That's like my favorite song!"

"You sound just like a fan girl!" Kendall mocked me and my voice.

"Give me one reason not to kick your ass right here and now, Kenballs."

"I need to look pretty for Thursday." He said seriously. I tried not to crack up. "Also, I have the money and power to sue you."

"Jerk…" I muttered.

"Anyway!" Don called us back from our argument. "After that, you guys are going to do…" He looked down at his little Palm Pilot or whatever it was called. I just know it has a lot of fun games on it. What? So I stole it once or twice when he wasn't looking, what's the big deal? "…You're My Favorite Song, Check Yes Juliet and Won't Let Go."

"Okay," Logan whispered to the rest of us. "Was I the only one who noticed that they're all love songs?"

We all gave him sarcastic looks. "Really, Logan?"

"Now after those four songs are over, so is the concert." Don continued, ignoring Logan's comment. "Guys, Mike should've told you what you will be performing other than I Know You Know." They nodded. "Great! Let's get this thing started!"

Don, our brilliant manager, led us to the studio where we sang those four songs over and over for eight straight hours. My voice was leaving me, I could feel it. After that we still had two more hours before he would let us go. So for two hours we went over mandatory dance formations and such. If singing for eight hours straight was bad, the constant dancing really did its number on me. (That pun was definitely intended. Just so you know. ;D)

Two hours and an hour ride later, we arrived at our hotel. The guys were still in a good mood after all that. I guess it's to be expected. They've been doing this for like three or so years. We just started. James laughed at me when I collapsed out of exhaustion at the end of rehearsal. Me being me, I flipped him off, resulting in my having to work even harder for half an hour while seven pairs of eyes watched me with an amused glint. Those bastards…

The next day was worse, with only four days left and barely making any progress, our noses were to the grind stone all the freaking time. The guys got out of rehearsal early (lucky suckers) to finish the filming of their T.V. show. I kind of wanted to have a T.V. show to get out of rehearsals, but then again James told me that they work long grueling hours and normally either never see daylight or night. I guess just working an average ten hour day is completely alright with me as long as I get to sleep at some point.

The days continued on, harmonies and dance…harmonies and dance…harmonies and dance. I could sing every song in my sleep. I could teach a five year old the dance steps to our dance. That's how drilled in my head everything was. It was worse than Spirit Squad. And nothing was worse than Spirit Squad. But hey, what can you expect from a cheerleading team?

Before anyone could blink it was Thursday and we had twelve hours before our performance in front of downtown L.A. and every T.V. in the country. But no pressure, right? The morning was spent doing set up. Noon was lunch. This was interesting. We got to spend a working day with Big Time Rush. It's not like it wasn't what we were expecting but man! James was so freaking strict. Whenever things got a little too melancholy and serious I'd try and lighten up the atmosphere. The first time I committed this so called crime was in sound check, which was directly after lunch. We were halfway through our set and nothing was going right. Everyone was tired and a little upset. So being the dumb one, I decided it could be fun playing a prank on James. That would lighten the mood, right? Oh boy was I wrong. I placed a small harmless cup of water of the door to the bathrooms. James had chugged like twenty bottles of water and was likely to blow at any moment. When he returned with _damp _hair, he was lecturing me on how keeping a professional personality in the arena was important.

What? Professional personality in the arena? I'm sorry but who was it who threw a water bottle? Oh that's right, HE DID! What a hypocrite. And just to spite him, I played small gentle pranks on him. After the tenth lecture he decided to just ignore them….and me. But that's alright; we had a whole concert to perform. He couldn't ignore me forever.

Finally, the time came and everyone was backstage preparing. My friends and I were flipping out. It was our first concert and it wasn't like we were opening for them or anything. No, we were just performing with them. Completely different and more frightening. Doug the wonder boy was as calm as a freaking rock. I asked him what his secret was. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Just relax. It's not your first time performing." Doug closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just think of it as a concert that your school choir is singing at and you should be fine."

"Yeah, Doug? One small thing…" Chelsea said laughing nervously. "There's like ten times more people here! And we're not as restricted."

"Alright, think of it as a talent show or something." Doug was getting irritated so I poked his cheek. "Do that again and that finger shall disappear for the rest of your life."

I scampered away. We heard the announcement and the guys ran on stage. I watched from the side, admiring how they were so at ease. Again, they have been doing this for several years. I really shouldn't be surprised. On stage, they were so free. They went wherever they wanted and enjoyed the hell out of it. That's what people look like when they're doing something they love. (Okay, did not mean that to sound so perverted.)

"Ten minutes girls!" One of the backstage crew people said to us. My eyes widened. What song were we going to perform again?

"Kate, are you okay?" TJ hissed. I nodded. "It's going to be alright. The guys won't let us screw up."

"Thanks, TJ. You know just what to say." I muttered sarcastically.

"Alright," Kendall panted after they finished whatever song they were singing. "For this next song, we'd like to introduce some friends of ours. They're going to finish the concert with us. Please welcome Can't Keep Tamed!"

TJ, Chelsea and Doug ran out with me following at a walk. James looked at me concerned. I just shook my head and took my place next to him for the next song. Hopefully I remembered what I was supposed to do…

(You should check out the Author's Note down below! It's very important!)

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, since it's getting close to the end of the story, <em><span>I'm putting up a little contest. There are three things that I messed up on in this story that I did not notice until recently.<span>_ If you can tell me one of the three you'll get an honorable mention in my next chapter. If you get two out of the three you get an honorable mention on my bio on my profile. Now if you get all three you get honorable mention in my next chapter, my bio and you can be a character in a future BTR story/oneshot. Review your guesses and thoughts por favor? :) Love to all of you!**


	19. Flying Water Bottles The End

**Alright, here it is! The final chapter. Dun Dun Dun!**

**Disclaimer: If only I could own Big Time Rush. Sigh...does it count that I own their posters? Probably not, huh? Ah well...**

* * *

><p>We welcomed the cheers that engulfed us. Doug was barely noticed as he slipped and exchanged places with Big Time Rush's drummer. I definitely heard my name being chanted. As I looked up I saw many signs that read <em>Kate and James Forever! <em>and a heart with a "J" and "K" inside it. I smiled and looked up at James. He kissed my head just as the music began. I wasn't sure if the new uproar of cheers was because of the song or the kiss. Who cares? I'm supposed to be doing something right now!

Just like we had rehearsed, the song was a free for all. No choreography. Just do what comes natural. So naturally, the guys went to the left and the girls to the right of the stage. Then Kendall started to sing and made his way to the no man's land.

"Maybe this could be the line," He smiled at Chelsea, took her hand, and dragged her out of our group. Cheers erupted. "That starts the whole story."

"Maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me." Chelsea joined. She smiled widely as Kendall continued.

"I know that I should wait. But what if you're my soul mate?" Chelsea, of course, giggled. "I'll slow down when you say, slow down. Cause we can!"

Just as the chorus started, the couple was joined by the rest of us. TJ, Chelsea and I sang back while the guys took over. But come on, it is their song.

"We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah." The crowd screamed and cheered. I couldn't hear myself anymore. "I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'." By now the crowd calmed down enough to join in. I moved away from the group and pointed the microphone to the crowd for encouragement. Of course, they sang their hearts out. "We could be onto something so good. Tell me that your mine. I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'."

"Do you notice me at all? I'm usually lost for words. You know I can't help but fall, I've never felt so sure." Logan sang this to TJ. Not the crowd…TJ. Love suck puppies, I'll tell you what.

"Got me in a hurry. But you don't gotta worry." TJ belted it out like there was no tomorrow. It sounded good, don't get me wrong. But that girl has got a set of lungs!

"I'll slow down, when you say slow down. Cause we can…." Logan's range was almost as impressive as James'. Almost.

For the chorus I decided to join James in the back. We sang random "ohs" and "yeahs" to our little heart's content. It was fun. We danced around each other, grinning while dancing around the group.

"We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'." We sound amazing. Just so you know. I'm not making this up. I'm sure it's on YouTube somewhere. ;) "We could be onto something so good. Tell me that your mine. I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right. We're two of our kind, so let's party like its '99. I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'."

Next was my solo. I made my way to the center of the group and absorbed the spot light.

"Hey, baby, you drive me crazy. It ain't about what you done for me lately." I smiled at James and extended my hand. Just to be funny, the guys decided to make it impossible for him to join me. "It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth. Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you." By this time, he grabbed my hand and I pulled him to me.

"I know you know." Go little Logie! James smiled as he did his part.

"We could be somethin'."

Logan is next. "I know you know."

"We got somethin'." I joined in with James while the rest partied it up on the chorus. The crowd was singing very loudly and it really made my day.

"We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know I've got your heart pumpin'. I know you know we know we've got somethin'. We could be onto something so good. Tell me that your mine."

"Tell me that you're mine!" My turn to have little blip here and there.

"I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'. I know you know we know we've got somethin' right. We're two of our kind."

"Two of a kind." I had somehow gravitated away from my boyfriend. So I made my way back.

"So let's party like its '99, yeah." James put his arm around me and held me to his side. "I know we've got somethin'. Woah, oh."

"We outa here." I said, kissed James' cheek and walked off with Chelsea and TJ behind me. The boys finished the song.

"We got something so right. Woah, oh."

As soon as the song was finished, the boys called us back out onto the stage. The crowd went nuts. We said our goodbyes and exited stage left. As soon as we were backstage we cheered triumphantly. My friends and I had successfully rocked a concert. Not to mention a concert with Big Time freaking Rush. I collapsed on a nearby couch with Kendall, Logan and TJ. Chelsea had gone to the bathroom and Carlos was on his phone. James had left to get me some water. I was so caught up in the conversation I was having with Kendall that I did not noticed an object flying at me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. I stood up and looked around. I saw James smirking at me from a few feet away. "What the hell was that?"

"A water bottle." Kendall answered picking up an empty water bottle. I snatched it.

"At least you had the decency to empty it this time." I pouted as I tossed it toward the trash.

"Will you ever forgive me?" James walked to me and hugged me. "Please? I can't help but feel like you're holding a grudge."

"James, I will forgive you when water bottles fly." I muttered stupidly against his still very sweaty shirt. I didn't mind….much.

"Babe, in case you forgot," He kissed the absent bump where the first bottle that started this wonderful journey. "Water bottles can fly. Two of them hit you and brought you to me. They're just like cupid's arrows."

"James Maslow, you're so corny!" I laughed.

But it was true. If it weren't for that one single water bottle that gave me a concussion that brought us together that fateful day, I wouldn't be here in the arms of the best guy in the world. To him, I owed my love.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this was kind of rushed. But on the bright side: this is the very first story I have finished! Whoo! Another gold star for me! If you are wondering where the first one came from check out <em>Four Friends and One<em> the new Big Time Rush story. I only have the introduction up right now but that is soon to change. I'd like to thank everyone who have read the story to the very end and didn't dump me at like chapter fourteen. I most certainley would've. But I love you all! Reviews por favor? :)**


End file.
